Forever is never enough
by Lucyferina
Summary: Free, I finally felt free and I realized that home wasn't a place to me, it was Jacob Black. Wherever he was that's where I belonged. "Jacob, I love you and I'm sorry I didn't figure it out sooner." Strong Bella/ Alpha Jacob. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**AN:** This story is set at the end of Eclipse.

* * *

"…I believe that we can achieve  
The love that we need  
I believe, call me naïve  
Love is for free…"

(Love etc. by Pet Shop Boys)

**Forever is never enough.**

**1. The beginning.**

It was so difficult to let Jacob go. There were no words anyone could say that would make me feel better about leaving him in that bed, hurt more for my choice than his undeniable injuries. His eyes full of tears and pain were haunting my nights and Edward's patience and understanding were driving me crazy with guilt.

Guilt that I couldn't just love him, guilt that I had to break Jacob's heart. How was I ever going to face my change if I was so torn? It was true what I told Edward in the clearing; it was a choice between who I was and who I was destined to be. But lately, as the wedding was approaching, I was having doubts, not about my love for Edward but about whom I wanted to be.

Jacob told me that he would have been the natural choice if vampires and werewolves did not exist. I'm not so sure about it though. I only went to him with the motorbikes because of my stupid attempt to hear Edward's voice. Would I have reconnected with Jacob otherwise? I'm don't know; but our fathers were friends and I always liked Jacob's sunny personality. Even when we were kids his smile could light my world up. Sometimes I wondered what would have happened if I had spent more time with Jacob before getting involved with Edward. Maybe I would have fallen for his pure nature and genuine character.

Right at the moment I was very confused and nothing was making sense anymore. There were times when the only thing I wanted was to be held in Jacob's arms; then a smile from Edward would melt and enchant me.

How was it possible to love two different men so much?

My phone rang and it scared me to death. How odd, the identity wasn't displayed. "Hello?" I said.

"Isabella." Aro Volturi's unmistakable voice replied. "How nice to finally speak with you with no filter between us."

I shuddered. Why was he calling me? Hadn't we already told Jane that the date was set? "Aro, it's... why are you calling me?"

"Straight to the point." He chuckled. "I like people who don't beat around the bush. I want to meet with you. Just the two of us, we need to discuss a few things. Do not worry. I assure you that I will not try to kidnap or change you. You will be perfectly safe and you will be back home unharmed. You have my word on it. Do you think you can meet me without anyone knowing?"

I sighed, this was so strange, but what options did I have? "What about Alice's gift? If I decide to meet you, she'll see it. Besides why can't you tell me what you want by phone?"

"You're such a smart girl. I'm sure you know that I collect gifted vampires." Aro said seriously. "Well, one of my newest additions can block Alice's gift, at least for a limited amount of time. We have half a day, if you get to Port Angeles now, we will have a few hours in which she will not be able to see you."

"I suppose I don't really have a choice. Do I?" I asked hoping that I could still escape his clutches.

"You are correct in that assumption my dear. Half an hour, I will meet you at pier number 5." He put down the phone before I could say anything else.

I really had to go, looking at my reflection in the mirror I just saw a sad and broken girl. Why was the supernatural world so interested in me? Vampires found me edible. Werewolves wanted to protect me from everything, even from myself.

There have been moments since I chose to be with Edward that I didn't even want to see my reflection. I felt shame because I broke Jacob's heart. At the same time the guilt tore at me because I did love Jake, a lot. Edward's forgiving nature was constantly reminding me how perfect he was and how flawed I was in comparison.

I descended the stairs and my dad was watching one of the many sport's games on TV. "Dad? I'm going out for a drive; I'll probably be back for dinner. If anyone calls… can you take a message and tell them I'll call back later?"

He spared me a glance and nodded. "Sure Bells, are you okay?"

Charlie was short with words, but always tried his best to be a good father. "Kind of, there are a few problems that I am trying to solve. I'll be okay eventually."

Charlie eyed me seriously. "Bells, I know you don't want to hear it, but Jacob is hurting. I don't know what happened but he could use a friend right now."

I swallowed down the pain that was trying to submerge me. How could I tell my dad that Jacob was hurting because of me? How could I tell him that his pain was also my pain? "I'll think about it. Thanks Dad." I ran out before I started to cry.

...

The drive to Port Angeles was quiet, surprisingly I never had the radio reinstalled, music was not my cup of tea anymore. It either reminded me of Edward or Jacob and I didn't want to run the risk of thinking about all the pain that I have caused them. It was so difficult and frustrating to know that although I had made my choice I was still full of doubts. My heart ached for Jacob.

Pier number 5 was easy to find. I parked at the entrance of the docks and walked there slowly.

Aro's distinguished figure appeared out of nowhere. "Isabella, we meet again." He took my hand in his and after a moment shook his head. "Such an amazing power, if you were a vampire your gift would be even more enhanced. Now, I'm sure you are wondering why I called you here. Let's take a walk."

He took my hand and put it in the crook of his arm. "Jane came back from Forks with interesting news. Apparently the Cullen's single-handedly defeated an entire army of newborns and came out unscathed. I find it hard to believe, don't you?"

"I'm not a vampire so I can't really judge the strength of any of you." Well it was partially true and I was sure Aro wasn't really thinking that I would give away any secret.

"Ah, Isabella. I'm starting to see what is so fascinating about you. It's not just your amazing scent, or your gift, I see you are smart. I always enjoyed women with wits. Now, we both know that you are lying. But I'll forgive you just this once. I have done some research about this area." Aro said. "And do you know what my spies found?"

I gulped, this wasn't good. I shook my head trying to calm my frantic heart knowing well that he could hear it anyway. "There are shifters nearby."

I tried not to do any movement that could betray my knowledge of the pack. "Really?"

His cold hand was on mine before I had time to take it away and he squeezed it, not strong enough to hurt... yet. "Isabella, Jane was positive that you reeked of dog when she met you in the clearing. Considering that you don't have one and neither the Cullen's... that leaves me with just one conclusion. That you know them. And I think they worked with your precious vampire family because of you. You are a magnet for supernatural beings."

I didn't know what to say. "What's your point Aro?"

"I want to know who they are and how I can find them." Aro said easily.

Yeah, sure as if I would ever tell him. "I know how to keep my mouth shut Aro. I haven't told anyone about vampires, I'm not going to tell anything I swore to keep secret. You might as well just kill me now if that is what you wanted."

He laughed. "Oh Isabella! That's not what I want at all. I was anticipating that you would answer the way you did. I know now that we can find a way to settle things the way I want."

I watched him in surprise, so he was here for something specific. "What do you really want?"

He stopped and turned to look at the Ocean. "I want Edward and Alice." He paused for a moment. Letting me digest the information. "They do not want to join my court. But I believe that if you were out of the picture they just might. Edward will not have anything tying him here."

"He'll never leave me and I'll never break up with him, everyone knows how much we love each other." I replied, I could never leave Edward. Even though a big chunk of my heart belonged to someone else.

"I have more information gathered than you think, Isabella. I know that you had been close to another boy. Your father, such a nice man, isn't he? Seems convinced that you love him too. If I remember correctly, Jacob is the name of the boy." Aro turned to look at me then and smirked when he saw my shocked expression.

"You talked with my dad?" I took a deep breath, at least Aro didn't hurt my father but the thought that he had been near him had me terrified. I would do anything to protect him and Jacob from vampires.

He nodded. "Such a nice man, he cares dearly for his only daughter. The other interesting piece of information that was brought to me is there are legends with the Quileutes about Cold Ones and Spirits of Wolves."

I wasn't sure I could breath, he couldn't know about them. "Lots of Native Americans have legends, what's different with theirs?"

Aro was close to my face in a matter of seconds. "Stupidity does not become you, Isabella. I let you play your little game, but I grow tired of your impertinence. I am not known for my patience. You would do well to remember that."

"Then tell me what you want and let's get this over with." I seethed. "I want to go back home."

"Very well." He took my hand and put it back on his arm. "You will break up with Edward, and you will make it believable. I think it would be best if you tell him you are going to be with Jacob the werewolf. Yes, I did know what he and the other Quileutes are. No human man could ever reach your little heart Isabella. We both know that to be true. I had one of my vampires check the bond between you and Edward and it seems that it lacks the strength it had when you were in Italy."

I hesitated in answering him, I was shocked that my feelings for Jacob had somehow damaged my bond with Edward. And if that was true, could I really decide to be with Edward while I really had such strong feelings for Jake? Then I thought about his words and it hit me hard that he wanted me to break up with my fiancée. "Why would I break up with Edward?" I would not give in to his games.

"I will spare the lives of the werewolves and the remaining Cullen's. If you do not comply with my request I will be forced to kill them all. And it will not be a quick death. I thought that I could let Jane and Alec have the honor of disposing of them. I would recommend that they begin with Jacob. Your father would be next and so on. I know what I want Isabella and I will have it." He said menacingly.

I didn't have any doubt his threat, Aro was used to getting what he wanted and he wasn't opposed to go to any length to get it. "What about my change? You'll have to kill me if I don't become a vampire."

He chuckled. "That's where the real deal will come into play. You leave Edward and the news will eventually make its way to Volterra. In exchange for your life, I take him and Alice. He would relinquish his freedom for you. I have read his mind and he wants what he believes is best for you."

I felt cornered. I didn't have any chance to get out of this. I would willingly give my life for Jacob and my dad. "You thought of everything."

Aro nodded. "Isabella, you must know that my brother Caius would enjoy tearing apart the Children of the Moon. The shifters would suffer a horrible death. Caius would destroy them; shifters, Children of the Moon, it is of no consequence to him what they are. I am sure you love them enough to spare their lives."

He had me there, exactly where he wanted me. "How... how do I know that you'll keep your part of the bargain?" I asked, because there was no chance that I would give Edward up just to have the wolves slaughtered.

"I'll write our agreement down with my blood. If I broke our contract, I would be punished in the most awful way. Our blood is magical and binds us. I might be a monster but I am an honorable one. What is your final decision?" he asked already sure of the answer.

I took a moment to think it through; he wanted Edward and Alice so much that he was striking a bargain with me. I could negotiate with him and try to lessen the blow for the Cullen's. "If I agree to go along with what you want, you'll have to let me add my own clauses to the contract."

"What would they be?" Aro watched me with an intrigued expression.

"First, no one will ever know about werewolves or where to find them. You'll sweep anyone's memory clean of this knowledge. And before you say anything, I'm sure you have a gifted vampire of that kind. Second, you'll take with you Edward and Alice, but you'll consent to Jasper coming with her. Thirdly, you'll let them follow their vegetarian diet; you'll never tempt any of the three with human blood. It'll have to be their choice. Fourthly, they won't have to stay indefinitely. You'll state the time that they are going to serve you, after that if they want to leave they are free. Fifth, you'll let the other Cullen's see them or visit whenever they want. Finally, you'll promise me that no vampire will contact, try to hurt or look for me and my family ever again. I want the memory of me erased from your world. Do we have a deal?" I said, surprised by my boldness, but this was a matter of life and death for so many.

Aro seemed a bit shocked, and I was sure it was one of the few times he had been. After all he couldn't read my mind and it was one of the few advantages I had on him. "Isabella, I agree to your conditions. I must admit I am impressed and surprised. Perhaps I could convince you to join me, you could come later to be with Edward if you so wished."

I thought it over, if I broke up with Edward and begged Jake to give me a real chance, I could never leave him. It wasn't a matter of what I wanted anymore, I could not hurt Jacob any more than I already did. I knew deep down in my heart that Edward would take me back, but honestly I could not fathom leaving Jacob behind once again.

My heart throbbed painfully, could I live a life without my Edward? Could I really go to Jacob and be his? I didn't have any choice, no more eternal life, just one simple normal one. Strangely the blow Aro had inflicted on me was hurting but not crippling. I had already lived without Edward and in this way my family and the Quileutes were safe and protected. "Thank you but no. It'll be a clean cut for everyone involved. May I ask how do you plan to keep this secret from Edward?" I blurted out, remembering that my love was a mind-reader.

"I'm good at shielding, do not worry Isabella. I want them and I will do everything to ensure the success of my plan. Come now, I want to sign our contract and let you go back home." He took me swiftly into one of the containers where I found a paper that looked ancient already laid out. Near it was a dagger, a basin and a fountain pen.

I watched Aro cutting his wrist and let the blood fall into the basin. The mere sight was making me dizzy and I sat on the floor. He laughed at my discomfort, but then proceeded to put down all we discussed into the paper. "It is done, read if you wish and then sign it."

I re-read everything three times, I couldn't risk him tricking me. When I found no foul play I took the pen in my trembling hands and signed. With Aro's blood I just gave up Edward and my love for him.

I took a deep breath; the hole in my heart that had scarred was now threatening to burst open, but I couldn't afford to show him how much he hurt me. Aro pulled me up from the floor. "Isabella, you'll have to be convincing."

I nodded with tears in my eyes, finally I managed to choke. "It'll take a bit of time before..."

"Isabella..." his cold hand caressed my face and I took a step back. "You'll do it when they return from their hunting trip. Are we clear?"

I nodded, I had one day to think of a way to convince Edward that I wanted to be with Jacob.

My heart was breaking, but after the harsh time I spent without Edward, I did have more strength and I wasn't that breakable girl anymore. The sad thing was that I now knew that I could live without Edward, it wouldn't be easy and I would have done anything to be with him but the life of the pack, of my Jacob and of the Cullen's meant more to me than my own happiness.

"I'll walk you back to your car after you change your clothes, we wouldn't want anyone smelling me on you." Aro said, and handed me a bag with a jumper and a pair of jeans. I looked at him with uncertainty. "Don't worry Isabella; they are going to fit you." I nodded and he was looking at me expectantly.

"Errr… can you wait for me outside?" I asked feeling a blush spreading on my cheeks.

He chuckled and while he was going out I thought I heard him say something about _silly humans with morals_.

I changed into the new clothes, and they just as he said, they fit me perfectly. When I got out he made a gesture for me to follow him and then he led me back to my car. Without any more words he swiftly disappeared. I felt then my heart sink. How was I ever going to go through with his plan? Yes I could live without Edward, but did I want to?

I sat in my truck and closed my eyes; images of the afternoons spent in La Push invaded my mind. Jacob's smile, so kind and heartwarming. His eyes darkening before the kiss that changed everything for me. My heart exploded with love for him, I was giving Edward up but for a good reason. I was saving the people that I loved.

Would Jacob take me back after all the heartache I put him through?

I sighed, there was only one way to find out. I turned on my truck and slowly drove back towards Forks. I needed time to plan my breakup...

In a way I almost felt relieved, the choice had been taken from me and for once in my life I was almost glad.

Then guilt took my heart in a vice grip, maybe I hadn't realized until now that I was never going to see my Edward again. I pulled over on the side of the road and lay down in the truck. It hurt too much. I felt guilty as well because part of me, the part that loved Jacob was actually doing a happy dance at the prospect of being in his warm arms again.

I didn't react when I heard the door opening, but then a scorching hand took my arm and I gasped. I could recognize his touch even in the darkness.

"Bells?" his gruff voice whispered. "I saw you pull over and then you disappeared. What happened?"

I felt tears in my eyes; I was going to deceive him and all the people that loved me. How could I tell him that I choose him and live with this lie for the rest of my life? And was it really true? Could I honestly say that I didn't love him? I stayed there with his hand on my arm and I realized that this was my chance to put the plan into motion.

I raised my head and I met the concerned eyes of my best friend, my sun, my sanity. "I... Jacob... I want to be with you." I blurted out before my mind registered it.

His eyes widened slightly, but he didn't react in any other way. He was probably disillusioned, he didn't believe that I would chose to be his. "What? I don't understand."

I pulled myself up and threw my arms around his neck. "I chose wrong Jake. I... can you consider taking me back? I promise I'll be only yours."

Jacob was stiff until he heard my words, then he relaxed of a fraction and his arms circled my waist. He pulled me closer, crushing me against his chest. "Bells, is this real? Are you really changing your mind for good?"

In his warm embrace, the loss of Edward didn't hurt as much as I thought. I knew I would have to suffer later when I was alone, but right now it felt good to be with Jacob. "Yes. I'll break up with Edward when he comes back tomorrow... even if you won't have me... I can't stay with him anymore."

He moved one of his hands and took my chin. He slowly pulled it up and his eyes searched mine to verify the truth of my words. "Do you really mean it Bells? Because this is the last time I'll ever forgive you. If you don't mean it with all of your heart just let me go." He whispered.

I knew I had put him through hell, and this was my chance to make it better. I smiled at him, and I nodded. "I really mean it Jake."

His eyes darkened, a single tear run down his cheek and then he crushed his mouth on mine. There was nothing soft or sweet about this kiss, it spoke of pain, anger, hope, love, need, lust... I lost myself in his arms, for a moment I really believed that he was who I've always wanted, the man I was destined to be with. I was lost in his encompassing love and passion, I felt cherished and wanted like never before.

Jacob moved away and placed butterfly kisses all over my face. "Oh, Bells, you have no idea how happy you just made me. I knew it; I knew that eventually you would see it too. We are meant to be, me and you for always."

Tears threatened to fall down from my eyes, I didn't like starting our relationship with a lie. But I didn't want to shed even one more tear in front of him, no more hurting him. "I'll tell Edward tomorrow... after that can I come and stay with you?"

His smile widened and his eyes shone with love and happiness. "You don't even have to ask Bells. I'll be waiting for you."

I smiled back. "Okay."

"Okay." He repeated.

It was that easy. It was always easy as breathing with Jacob.

I wished I could say the same about Edward, but I knew that I couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **thanks for the reviews (a special 'thank you' goes to MaryBBlove23 for being the first reviewer and for reviewing every chapter of my fics).

I haven't said much about this story, what I want you to know is that Jacob will not imprint either on Bella or on someone else. It's going to be his choice to stay with Bella. As you can see this is very different from any other fictions I wrote until now, from chapter three onwards it will be focused on Jacob and Bella becoming a couple, it won't be quick because I think that both need time to work through a few issues.

Hopefully you'll like it as much as the other stories I wrote...

**AN2**: I don't have a beta for this story, if any of you is interested please send me a PM.

* * *

_And can I ever bid these joys farewell?_  
_Yes, I must pass them for a nobler life,_  
_Where I may find the agonies, the strife_  
_Of human hearts. - John Keats_

**2. Goodbye**

I told Jacob that I had to go back home and after another round of kisses he finally agreed to let me go. It was difficult for him to leave me, maybe he was even scared that I would change my mind again. I knew I wouldn't. I just felt that I needed to be alone wanted tonight. To prepare myself at least a little for the painful breakup. Part of me didn't want to leave him either, his presence always gave me strength.

I was scared that Edward wasn't going to believe me. And if he didn't then Aro would come back and kill everyone I loved. I felt the pressure of everything on my shoulders.

How could I convince Edward that I loved Jacob more? I told him so many times that even though I did love Jacob, I loved him more. That all I really wanted was to spend eternity with him.

What was going to happen if I didn't go through with what Aro coerced me to do? What would Jacob think if once again I went back on my promise? I shuddered. I didn't want to lose Jake, or break his heart. He meant too much to me.

I sighed. I was feeling scared and alone. No one was going to know about my deal with Aro and I didn't have any other option but follow with our contract. The part of me that loved Jacob helped so I could keep it together.

When I arrived home, I told Charlie that I was going to make dinner for us. While we were eating he said, "Yesterday I met a weird man. He introduced himself as an Italian tourist and asked me how I liked Forks. He had the longest black hair I had ever seen."

Aro had indeed met Charlie. "Did he seem dangerous?" I asked, knowing that the majority of humans would be scared to death by the Volturi king.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. He had a strange way to look at you, but other than that he was just weird."

I smiled; that was where I got my lack of self-preservation from. Even Edward told me that my dad was a puzzle to him. My shielding abilities probably came from him. Now that I decided to go along with the plan, I had to tell Charlie about some of it. "So dad, I met Jacob today..." I said to him. Jacob was like a son in his eyes.

He raised an eyebrow then nodded for me to continue.

"He's going to be okay. Actually, tomorrow I'll go to the Cullen's in the afternoon and then I'll be heading to La Push. Would you mind if I stay there for the night? They are doing a bonfire and I don't want to drive back too late." I blushed knowing and lowered my eyes because I knew that I wasn't a good liar.

"I guess it's okay Bells. Care to tell me why your fiancée would let you stay the night at Jacob's?" My very smart father asked.

That was my cue to start weaving my lies. I took a deep breath and uttered the words that I never thought I would say. "I'm going to break the engagement off tomorrow. I realized that my feelings for Jacob ran deeper than I thought." It was true, maybe not deeper than what I felt for Edward... but was that even really true? During the kiss with Jake I saw glimpses of my future if I chose him, and it was bright. Our kids, my father and his laughing together.

I knew that Jacob was going to be at my side and look after me until death do us part. I wished that it was because of my feelings for him that I was going to break up with Edward. And not because of a pact with the devil. Right now though, my rational side was pushing forward a lot of questions that I avoided thinking until now.

Who would be so crazy to give up a long, warm and happy human life for a frozen cold eternity? Was it worth seeing all the people that you love dying while you stayed the same? Now that my choice had been made, I realized that I was starting to see the benefits of a different life. Normal, at least partially, but full of love and joy.

"Bells." My father stood up and he hugged me. "I'm so happy for you and Jacob… I mean … not that I didn't think that Edward-" My father stepped back and sat again. He passed a hand through his hair and spoke again. "Edward seems like a good kid. But when you were with him, it's like you are half of a whole. With Jacob instead you are two people sharing a bond. I think your real character disappears when you're with Edward. It's like you're okay with everything he decides for you."

I was shocked by Charlie's observation. Did my relationship with Edward really look that bad from outside? Was I so in love that I missed everything that was wrong with us? "Why is it wrong to be a half of a whole? Isn't it normal if we're soul mates to look for the other half of yourself? " I asked. Intrigued by this new insight inside Charlie's mind.

Charlie blushed a bit before clearing his throat. We never had a long and deep conversation before. I was all for it now. I was going to continue to live here with him and strengthen our relationship.

He started to explain some things to me. "When I was young and I met your mother. I thought she completed me. We would share the same passions, she enjoyed dancing and surprisingly I did too. I loved fishing and your mum often came along with me. There was intensity to our relationship. But there wasn't a strong common ground. We were in love. However, besides that we didn't really talk that much. At the end there wasn't much we shared. I wanted a quiet life, a big family and lots of picnics. She wanted to see the world and live day by day."

I nodded in understanding. I always suspected that my parents' problem was mainly about communication. "Bells, I really loved Renee. She was my everything. That's why when she left me I had the same reaction that you did when Edward left you. That's why that night I told you that you should learn to love what's good for you." He took a deep breath. "I met someone else Bella. She was like Jacob; sunny, always there for me, and I took her for granted. I didn't think I could love anyone the way I loved you mother."

I was sitting there shell shocked. "I've never knew. Where is she now?"

He looked down. "She left. I was stupid and I let her go. I realized too late that I didn't have to love her like I loved Renee. In a way, I loved Allison more. She was independent, stubborn, and very opinionated. I thought that our bond was just one of friendship. She fought to be with me. I kept rejecting her over and over again. Sound familiar? I know now that some times love can start out as friendship, but it grows and becomes a deeper love than you've ever known."

I blushed and didn't look up. My father behaved exactly the way I did with Jacob. "But... but if you realized that you loved her, why didn't she take you back? Where is she now?" I asked, because I've never heard of this woman that almost got my father.

"I didn't tell her. She was offered a good job opportunity away from here. I knew that if I asked her, she wouldn't go. I didn't have the guts to risk my heart again. It was easier to bask in my suffering. Poor Charlie abandoned by his wife, still suffering after all these years. I'm not telling you this because of me Bells. I lost my chance, but you, you are still in time. Maybe right now you think that Edward is the one, but it's with Jacob that you share the real you. I see you getting angry and being happy with Jake while with Edward you are always so... _what's the word I'm looking for_... sedated. You don't voice your opinions, you do whatever him and his family wants. You're real quiet with them Bells."

His words struck a nerve. Was it possible that all this time I had been caught up in one of my fantasies? I read books in which the heroine loved her man til death, but how many of those women lived a happy life? None. I really let Edward organize my life the way he wanted and I lost myself.

"Bells, I've never told you this before because you never wavered in your choice. I now see that you are considering other options. Just answer one question, what is Edward favorite color?"

That was simple and I smiled. "He said blue suits me best."

"And Jacob's?" he egged on.

I didn't know where he was going with it. "It's green; he says it's the color of Fork's forest. It reminds him of his land."

My father smiled knowingly. "So one prefers a color on you, the other likes a color on his own."

My heart missed a beat. Edward always liked what I liked, or he pretended to agree with me on everything I liked so I could do the same for his liking. Jacob liked his own things, and I knew them all. If I had been given a test about Edward and Jacob I would definitely ace Jacob's one. "I gave him for granted... I assumed that because I knew him so well there was nothing there deeper than friendship..." I whispered, finally realizing what I fool I had been.

He stood up then. "Bells, I think I've done my job here. I don't want you to end up with Jacob for the wrong reasons. If you decide to give him a chance then do it, but don't bring any baggage with you."

I sat there for a long time after my father left. I had assumed a lot of things. I would have never thought about any of these things if Aro didn't get in the way. I still hated him with a passion, but now I saw my chance. I would be alive, free of the Volturi's threat and I could really love Jacob.

Not could, but did. I loved Jacob even more than I knew.

No more waiting, no more pain. It was that easy with Jacob, easy as breathing. I smiled finally free of a weight I didn't know I had. _La Push_ that was the place I wanted to be, In Jacob's arms specifically. I needed to see him, to know that he was real and that he loved me.

I took my truck's key. "Dad? Do you mind if I go to see Jacob now?"

My father was sitting on the sofa watching another game, but he turned to look at me. "Are you sure Bells?"

"Yes." No more hesitation, finally I was seeing the light. Jacob was my sun, my life. I had been so crazy to give him up. When was the last time I had been really happy? I thought back on the last few weeks, and then I realized that it had been the day Jacob had come to school and we rode the motorbike back to La Push. "Yes I'm sure... thanks dad for..."

He nodded once. "Just go Bells; I guess I won't wait up for you."

I blushed. "Better not."

I ran to my truck and tried to turn it on. Nothing. _What the hell?_ Then I felt a thud and again I found myself in the truck with Edward at my side.

Had he really broken my truck again?

"Where were you going love?" Edward asked me seriously.

I felt anger rising in waves. "Did you break my truck again?" I almost shouted.

His dark golden eyes were fixed on me. "Alice saw you disappearing. Not temporarily but permanently. Where were you going Bella?"

I gulped, so Aro's vampire had finally let Alice back in my life. "You didn't answer my question, DID YOU BREAK MY TRUCK AGAIN?"

"It's temporarily incapacitated. I think we need to talk Bella. As an engaged woman you shouldn't go to see another man in the middle of the night. I thought that after your last goodbye, you were done with Jacob." He finally said.

I remained silent for a moment, every time that Edward thought that I was doing something wrong he would stop me, telling me that it was in my best interest. Jacob, on the other hand, made the mistake with me and then from the experience we learned not to do it anymore. "That's real... not this..." I whispered.

"What's real?" Edward asked. "Love, are you well? Has something happened while I was away?"

_Yeah, you could say so_. My heart again missed a beat, this was it. This was the chance to break up with him. Pain and loss were roaring in my mind, could I really do it? Yes, I was angry with him, but I'm sure I could forgive him once again.

But was it right? Could I really let him get away with every single mistake he made? It wasn't a healthy relationship. "Edward, why do you always act before talking to me?"

He looked at me with a surprised expression. "What do you mean love?"

"I mean, you could have waited here, near my truck and asked me where I was going. After I told you, we could have discussed why it was or wasn't a good idea. Why did you think first to break my truck? Don't you trust my judgment?" I managed to say.

"Usually I do, but when it's about Jacob you tend to be a bit... shall we say... irrational." He said quietly, watching me to see my reaction.

Surprisingly for a mind-reader he could not read me at all, while Jacob with a look knew already what I was thinking.

I shook my head, now was not the time for a comparison. "Irrational? Tell me how." I demanded, at least I was trying to finally understand his reasoning, funny that I never questioned him before.

He offered me a small smile. "Well, when the two of you are together usually something happens. Might I remind you of the motorbikes? Cliff-diving?"

I looked at him and for once I felt a laugh bursting out of me. "You think that I was irrational then? I did these things because of you." I spat. "Because I thought that by doing reckless things I would hear your voice! Pathetic isn't it? Jacob was just being my friend and sharing these experiences. Do you want to know what I consider irrational? Going to Italy to save you after you left me in the woods telling me that you didn't love me. Accepting to marry you while I told you times and again that I didn't believe in that institution. Irrational is being with you when I could be with someone who loves me exactly how I am. Someone who never thinks for me but along with me. Do you want to know what happened? I realized that I want to be with Jacob. I'm sorry that it took me so long, but I'm asking you to let me go."

I finished my talk and I realized that I was crying. I was really saying goodbye to my first love.

His crumpled expression broke my heart all over again. "Love, it's been a stressful time lately. Why don't I take you inside and you sleep on it? Tomorrow I'll come back and we'll talk okay?"

"No Edward, I don't want to go to sleep. I want to go to see Jacob. Now you can fix whatever you broke or you can leave and I'll call Jake to come and pick me up. It's your choice." I said, trying to maintain a modicum of control. My mind was begging Edward to leave, to not make it more difficult.

"Bella." His sweet voice seemed sad. "Is he really what you want? What about the Volturi?"

I took a deep breath. "We'll deal with the Volturi if or when they'll be back. I'm sorry Edward... but yes, Jacob is my final choice."

There, I said it.

Edward shook his head. "When we were in the tent... I told Jacob that... if you ever changed your mind and chose him, I would let you be happy. Now that I'm faced with this reality... I'm not sure I can let you go."

He came closer to me then and as usual I felt his dazzling beauty start to work its magic on me. "Please love, reconsider. I forgive you for this outburst and we can forget everything that happened."

I closed my eyes. "You forgive me? Edward! You broke my truck! You called me irrational. You pretend to let me choose things, but in reality you just lead me to pick what you would have picked! I can't be with you anymore; I need to be one person not half." _Thanks dad for giving me finally the strength to walk away from Edward_, I thought_._

"Love... I..." he looked so crushed. I was angry with him, but at the same time I wanted to go there and be in his arms. I shook my head, no, never again. "I'll fix your truck and you can go to Jacob, but tomorrow we'll talk again. I'll pick you up at the treaty line okay?"

I wanted to refuse, but I knew that it was probably the last time I would see the Cullen's. And I owed it to him. "Okay, I'll call you when I'm ready to talk." Then I did something that almost left me breathless, I took off his ring and gave it back. "Take it Edward; you should give it to the woman that will become your wife. It's obvious now that it won't be me."

I realized that he was shocked. Probably he thought that it had been one of my many moments of weakness... now by giving him back the ring I just made it real.

Edward didn't say anything; he took the ring and put it in his pocket. He went to fix the truck.

After a few minutes he was at my window. "It's fixed... I... I'll see you tomorrow."

I didn't have the time to blink before he disappeared. It hadn't been easy at all, but then when had my relationship with him been easy?

Tags:


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **thanks for the amazing reviews; they really inspire me to write more.

* * *

_"I am at my happiest with imperfect happiness._

_Perfection has no personality." Sir Peter Ustinov._

**3. Now what?**

Edward left me there. He didn't insist or get angry, he seemed dejected. In a way it angered me because he didn't fight enough. Was it that easy for him to give me up? Or did he think he could convince me to change my mind? I was unsure about how I felt. And what was about a talk in the tent? Had Jacob and Edward talked about me when I was sleeping? I was going to ask Jake, at least my best friend never hid or sugar-coated the truth.

I turned on the truck and it run smoothly, on the way to La Push I started to get anxious. Now I had broken up with Edward, and I was free to pursue a relationship with Jacob. But what did I know about how to manage one?

After all Edward had always organized everything, I never really had to worry about dates and feelings... and what about sex?

I stopped the truck on the side of the road and started to hyperventilate. Would Jacob expect to be with me physically right away? I didn't have any experience and I was still reeling from my break-up with Edward. After all it wasn't like turning on and off a switch. With Jacob there was no fear to get hurt, no restrain to hold. Maybe he would think, why should we wait?

And what about him? How many girls did he sleep with? I mean, he is handsome and it's not like he wouldn't have his fair share of offers. Did he take any up?

For the first time in my life I was jealous of Jacob. Then I laughed, why was I thinking so far ahead? Jacob and I weren't even officially a couple. I laughed more, until my side hurt. So typical of me to get so worked up before even starting anything. Besides, it was Jacob we were talking about. He would respect my wishes and when we started hanging out he was fifteen, how much experience could he have had before me? I relaxed slightly, but then something bothered me again, why that he was such a good kisser? Was he a natural or had he...? When he thought that I picked Edward over him did he try to move on with someone else?

No! I wasn't going there! I refused to feel insecure about my Jacob. Why should I doubt him? He had never wavered in his belief that I was the right girl for him. He should be the one doubting me, until now I didn't have a really good track record with him.

Then I asked myself something else, why had I never doubted Edward? He left me in a forest telling me that he didn't love me, and he broke more than my heart. Edward was so perfect and handsome and he definitely met many vampires who were interested in him. I felt a bit ashamed at never doubting him once. He had disappointed me, hurt me and tried to control me and never even once I doubted that I loved him.

Why did it take me so long to know that I loved Jacob too? I shook my head, I was stalling. My fears were coming to the surface but it wasn't the right moment to have doubts and regrets. Was I having these fears because mine and Jacob's relationship was real? Did I, without consciously knowing, get attached to Edward because everything seemed perfect and never changing?

I always prided myself in thinking that I was more mature that my classmates, but my unnatural fear to get old, my desire to die in order to never die (wasn't it ironic?) showed that I was just like anyone else. I was just nineteen, and Jacob was seventeen.

The only thing to do now was to go to Jacob and face my feelings for him once for all.

Me and Jacob could grow up together, and experience everything that life could give us. I was now looking forward to it. Finally seeing how right, beautiful and healthy my life with Jacob would be.

I reached Jacob's house and I turned off my truck. I didn't have the time to open the door that I found myself securely tucked into Jacob's arms. "Bells." He breathed in my hair and I got goose bumps. "You are here; I didn't dream today, did I?"

I smiled still with my face on his chest. "You didn't. I left him, I'm here to stay." And I was happy, after a long time, I was really truly happy.

He took a step back, still holding me. "Are you okay?"

I felt tears threatening to fall from my eyes, but I nodded and pushed them back. "He broke down the truck again." I whispered and when he looked at it, I went on. "We had a huge fight about it and I demanded that he fix it, then I broke the engagement off."

Jacob sighed. "I want to have a look at the truck tomorrow; I don't like him tampering with my baby."

I smiled. "So, she is your baby and what am I then?" I said raising an eyebrow.

He looked at me strangely, but then he whispered softly, "You are my life Bells, you are my everything." And then I felt his mouth on mine. His warmth and his touches made me loose the sense of time and place: I opened my eyes when I found myself pushed against my truck and Jacob molded on me. He slowly trailed his hands down my waist; every place he was touching was warming up and tingling. He arrived at my ass and before I realized he grabbed it and pulled me up. I entwined my legs around his waist and placed my hands on his arms. Our mouths were still moving together and now that my body was touching his I was feeling how excited and passionate he really was about me.

I felt a blush rise on my cheeks and eventually he moved his mouth away so we could both breathe. When I opened my eyes I noticed that Jacob was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed.

"Are you well Jake?" I timidly asked.

He cleared his throat. "Just give me a moment... you really have no idea what you do to me..."

I blushed more deeply really aware of how he felt about me. His erection was hard against my core and I did still not want to push us both over the edge. It wasn't the right place and the right moment for it. "Hmmm... take your time Jake..." This new side of our relationship that just sprang out from our combined emotions had me feel even more insecure. I had to ask. "Jake, I was just wondering... where does this leave us?"

He looked down at me and slowly released me. He took a step back and smiled at me. "I suppose we'll start from the beginning. I don't want you to regret a single moment of us together. So, Bells, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

I laughed, because we had almost had sex against my truck. But then seeing his eyes flicker with insecurity I said, "Jacob, I'm not laughing at you. It's just that we went through so much and I was worried about sex and you just asked me out on a date... I guess I was really nervous, I didn't know what to expect."

Jacob smirked then. "You were worried about sex, how? I think we were doing just fine a few moments ago."

I huffed. "It figures that you just had to say it out loud!" And then I blushed. "I was just wondering if you have ever... that is I've never... and I didn't..."

It was Jacob's turn to burst out laughing. "I can't believe it Bells!" and then he went on laughing a bit more. When he saw my murderous expression he sobered up a little. "Do you really want to know if I had sex with other girls?"

I bit my lip and I saw him fixing his stare on my mouth. "Hmmm... part of me wants to know, the other part is scared that I won't like the answer."

He passed a hand through his hair. "It makes sense, I'm glad to know that you and him didn't sleep together. So... to answer your question, I have never been with a girl in that way. Before meeting you I kissed a few girls but that's so much about it. I mean, since you came in my life there was no one else but you. Though through sharing my mind with a pack of teenager werewolves I really have a clear idea of what and how to do it." He then took a step closer to me and I couldn't back away because I was blocked by the truck.

His hand slowly went to caress my cheek and with his mouth he started to place soft kisses on my neck. I closed my eyes not sure that my knees would keep me standing. He whispered then. "Want me to show you? We could pick up where we stopped before this talk."

I shuddered and I had to take a huge breath before answering. "I... I think I would like that but... maybe not right now."

He smiled and took a step back. "I agree with you, it has been a really long day for both of us. So are you staying the night at my place? I promise you that we'll just sleep. I can't believe I get to keep you Bells."

I felt my heart throb painfully, I was really going to miss Edward but Jacob was my future now. "Well, believe it because it's true. Now, can I ask you something?"

He took my hand and we started walking towards his house. "Sure sure."

"Edward mentioned a talk in the tent." I said and I saw him stiffening. "He was talking about letting me go or something."

He seemed thoughtful. "We talked about you and the choice you had to make... I asked him what he would do if you ever changed your mind and picked me... if he would let you go. He said he wanted your happiness and if you were happy with me he would support your decision."

I sighed. "He said that he didn't think it would happen and he is finding it difficult to keep that promise. Now his talk makes sense..."

Jacob stopped again before entering his house. "Bells, did he threaten you?"

I was shocked. "No Jake! He would never do that! He just asked to see me tomorrow; when I'm ready he'll pick me up at the treaty line."

His hand tightened its grip on mine. "The hell he will! I'm not going to be a gentleman here Bells. I went through so much because of him; I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone with him."

For a moment I wanted to argue back, but honestly I actually understood Jacob's reasoning, Edward was hurt and if he didn't want to give me up he might try some tricks. "What if I ask for another Cullen to be there? Maybe Rosalie... I'm sure she will be willing."

Jacob looked surprised. "The blonde one? Doesn't she hate you? Wouldn't it be better if you asked for Alice?"

I grimaced. "Alice is my best friend but between me and Edward I'm not sure whom side she would be. She is his sister first. However, Rosalie never wanted for me to become a vampire and I'm sure she would fight even against Edward for me."

Jacob smiled. "I never thought that I would like the blonde leech, but now I might just make her my favorite Cullen. Still, Bells I don't like this meeting. I'm warning you now that I'm territorial and jealous."

I laughed. "So now I have a boyfriend that is at the level of a caveman, what next? I'll have to be barefoot and cooking all day in the kitchen?" I said jokingly.

He took my face in his hands suddenly. "What did you just say Bells?"

I was puzzled. "I was just joking."

He shook his head. "You called me your boyfriend..." he whispered, his mouth so close to mine that it would take so little to close the gap.

"Don't you want to be?" I asked now feeling insecure again.

His eyes darkened. "Bells, what you said made me so happy, you have no idea. I can't really believe that you're my girlfriend." And then he kissed me, slowly and intensely. He pulled me into his arms and I heard him mumbling. "Mine... finally mine."

I hugged him back. "Yours." I managed to whisper.

We were interrupted by the door opening. It was Billy who looked at me seriously. "Bella? Why are you here?"

Jacob smiled at his father. "Dad, Bella is here to stay. She broke up with Cullen..."

Billy eyed me with a bit of distrust; it was true that I've never been consistent in my choices before. "Billy I promise you that this time is for real. I'm here to stay, to be Jacob's. Just his, I hope that you'll accept my apologies for hurting your son and that you'll forgive me."

He smiled then. "Bella, you have always been like a daughter to me. Of course I forgive you. Now come on in, Charlie just warned me that I was going to have an overnight guest. Forgive me if I seemed a bit harsh, but I needed to make sure that you weren't going to hurt my son once again."

"I understand, and thank you..." I said.

Jacob yawned. "Let's go to sleep, Bells. Night dad."

I blushed and followed him in his room. "Goodnight Billy." I was thankful that his dad didn't really mind us sharing a bed.

When Jacob closed the door, my heartbeat increased. "Bells, we haven't finished talking about tomorrow."

I walked towards him and said, "Jacob, tomorrow I'll say goodbye to the family. That's it. I promise you that after that, I'm not going to see any of them again."

"Bells, are you sure? Alice will ask to see you again. Esme and Carlisle are like a second set of parents to you." Jacob replied, and he seemed upset. "It's not that I don't want you to never see them again, just maybe you should be waiting some time for the news of your break-up to sink in."

I smiled then, he was so attuned to my feelings. "Jacob thanks for understanding how much they mean to me. But I'll keep in touch by phone. I choose you and the pack. You'll be my family from now on."

He held me close. "I love you Bells. I'm going to trust you with this, okay tomorrow I'll take you to the treaty line. I want Edward and blondie both there."

"Okay... I love you too Jacob." I whispered back.

He lay on his bed and pat a spot near him. I blushed a bit, but then I unfastened my jeans and let them fall down on the floor. His expression was priceless. "Don't get any wrong idea buddy; it was just going to be uncomfortable sleeping with them on."

We looked at each other for a moment and then he started laughing. I soon joined him, the tense situation was diffused and I went to lie down next to him. After a moment I felt him pull me into him and the last thing I remember before falling asleep was the warmth that enveloped not just my body but my heart too.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** thanks for the reviews :)

**Rec. fiction**: Know Thyself by quamquam20. Jacob/Bella one-shot absolutely amazing and surprisingly original.

* * *

_"It is not true that love makes all things easy;_

_it makes us choose what is difficult."_

_George Eliot_

**4. Good morning sunshine!**

I woke up sweating and confused. Where was I? Then a warm hand caressed my waist and my eyes shot open. I was met with a smirking Jacob. "Good morning Bells, have you slept well?" While he was speaking his thumb was making circles on my bare skin and I felt my heartbeat increase.

"Good... good morning Jacob. I think I slept wonderfully. Did I have any nightmare?" I replied trying to calm down and settle my mind, but his hand on me was distracting my already fuzzed brain and I was sure he knew what he was doing.

"Not that I remember." He said and then he bent to nuzzle my neck, he was giving me butterfly kisses all over the exposed skin.

Then the door burst open and we heard. "Whoa! What the hell is going on here?"

Jacob shot out of bed and run to the door. "Fuck Quil! Haven't you heard about knocking? Get the hell out of here, now!" He roared.

In the meantime I had picked the bed-sheet and put myself under it. I was never going to get out of here.

I heard Quil laughing. "Well, Jacob you just moved on very quickly. I didn't think you had it in you to let Bella go this easily."

Jacob's voice rose. "Quil, that's Bella in the bed and now, get out! We'll be in the kitchen in a moment."

Quil seemed shocked. "Are you kidding me? Bella is that you?" He shouted and I cringed.

After a moment I heard a thud and the door closed. Jacob kneeled near the bed and tried to take the bed-sheet away. "Honey, can you show your face to me?" I heard in his voice that he was amused.

"There is nothing funny about what happened Jacob!" I told him quite irritated.

He chuckled. Did he really dare to laugh about me? "Bells, the pack will see anything we do anyway. I know it's not the best way to wake up, but honestly I saw much worse things through the mind of my brothers."

I cringed even more. "Way to go Jacob. If your intention was to have me never getting out of bed you've achieved it."

He laughed again and after a moment I felt the sheet torn away from my grip. Darn werewolf and super-strength! Then he proceeded to pick me up and put me on his shoulder. "What are you doing? Jacob Black you put me down right now!" I shouted.

But Jacob just laughed more and went towards the door. "Don't you dare take me out of this room wearing just my t-shirt!"

He opened the door and walked into the kitchen. "I swear Jake that you are so going to pay for this; I'll torture you every day of our life together. Actually you know what? The day we get married I'll leave you at the altar and you'll know that's payback!"

He put me down and then took my face in his hands. "We both know that you would never be able to do that, you love me too much." He whispered and then gave me a peck on my lips.

I tried not to smile, but then I couldn't really hold a grudge against him. Every time he was touching me my mind went down the gutter and the only thing I could do was agreeing with him. "Okay, you're right I love you too much. So I'll have to think about something else to make you pay." I trailed my fingers over his biceps and I saw his eyes darken. I smirked and moved my hands away, I was going to tease him to death. Then I spun around to go make breakfast and I was met with the half amused half shocked faces of not just Quil, but Embry, Seth, Billy, and Paul.

I blushed and after a moment I dashed into Jacob's room.

I heard everyone's laughter following me along with "Way to go dude!" "You finally got her!" "Can't wait to phase with you man!"

Ugh... no privacy whatsoever. I closed the door of Jacob's room and leaned on it. Then I smiled, there were worse things than this. They all were sharing Jacob's happiness. After all the misery that I put all the pack through, it was amazing how accepting they really were.

I sighed and picked up my jeans, I put them on and then I froze. Did I just tell Jacob that I wouldn't leave him at the altar? Had I already assumed that eventually I would marry him?

Why didn't it scare me? How could I want to marry him if I didn't believe in the institution? But it wasn't totally true. My parent's divorce had given me the perspective that nothing lasted forever. So I took the approach of never even thinking about marriage, but with the right person it would be the obvious conclusion. It would feel natural to want to spend your whole life with that special someone who made your heart beat faster.

I closed my eyes and I imagined promising to love Jacob for better and for worse till the day I die. I opened my eyes and I smiled. It wasn't much different from what I was doing now, if I thought well about the vows they were all promises that I knew I could keep with Jacob. Being there if he was sick, never cheating on him, sharing his life, giving him kids.

My mind was opening up to new projects and plans, now that I had abandoned the idea of becoming a vampire, and I didn't mind it.

I didn't mind it at all.

A knock at the door shook me out of my reverie. "Bells? Can I come in?"

"Yes." I said and then a smiling Jacob opened the door. "So are you coming or what? Weren't you the one to tell me that you would be barefoot cooking in my kitchen?"

I looked at him with shock. "Jake, you got it all wrong!" I shouted and then I saw that he was pulling my leg. "Why you... insufferable... dog!" I said, not able to find an insult to throw at him.

He laughed and then took my hand. "Let's go woman, time to show your man some love."

I arrived in the kitchen laughing like a crazy. I actually had tears falling down my eyes. I took a deep breath and then smiled at the pack. "Morning everyone, I suggest you let me finish cooking before teasing me or you'll be left without food."

I went to the stove and you could have heard a pin drop, I must have pushed the right button. The wolves revered food more than anything else. When I finished cooking I put the pancakes and the bacon in each plate. And they all started to inhale it. I shook my head, where the hell did they put all that food?

When the plates were clean Paul smirked and said. "So Bella when's the wedding then? You won't really leave him all alone waiting for you, won't you?"

I looked at him for a moment and bit my lip. I could insult him or play his game. "I don't know Paul, from what I heard around you wouldn't mind consoling him if I did." I winked at him and waited for him to get my joke.

He actually paled and the others burst out laughing.

"Ohhhhhh so Paul what didn't you tell us?" said Quil.

"And here we thought that you were a ladies' man." Added a smirking Embry.

Paul growled, Quil and Embry stood up and run for the door. Paul followed them. Seth turned to look at Jacob and said, "Five dollars that he can't catch them."

Jacob laughed and said, "You are on."

Seth stood up and came near me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and whispered. "Welcome home Bella." He then ran out of the door.

I felt moved by his gesture and when I looked at Jacob I saw that it had touched him too.

Jacob cleared his throat and said, "Yes, welcome home Bells." I closed the gap separating us and I found the comfort of his arms. I couldn't imagine now how I could have thought to live without him. I had been so blind and dazzled, but as an old saying goes _all that glitters is not gold_. The man that was now holding me was real and loved me so much that he never gave up on me, even when I almost did.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I'm so sorry that it took me this long to be here." I choked out and silently sent a thank you to Aro Volturi. Unwittingly he had made me pick Jacob and I could finally realize that I loved him more than Edward. I shuddered to think that I could have realized too late, maybe when I was already a vampire.

Jacob was caressing my hair and murmuring softly. "It doesn't matter Bells, I would go through everything again and again just to have you here now."

After we calmed down a bit from the emotional moment Jacob suggested a walk to Sam and Emily's house. "I want to share the great news with them. Emily will be thrilled."

I smiled at him. "I'm sure they'll be happy for us, but before we go I want to call Edward. I'll ask him and Rosalie to pick me up at around three this afternoon."

Jacob nodded, but I could see that he was upset. I gave him a peck on his cheek. "My beloved, it'll be the last time I see them. Don't worry I'll be back before you have the time to miss me."

He smiled softly. "I don't think that's possible. I already miss you and you haven't even gone."

After that he told me that he would wait for me in the garage. I was grateful that he was giving me privacy to call Edward.

Another difference between the two, Edward would have stayed right there and heard all the conversation. Jacob gave me the choice to tell him or not about it.

The phone rang and before it finished its first ring Edward had already picked it up. "Bella? Is that you?"

"Who else would call from Jacob's house?" I said sarcastically, but then I realized that I wasn't being nice with him. "Sorry Edward, I was out of line."

"It's fine, so what time can I pick you up?" he asked, and he seemed so eager to see me.

I sighed. "Three o'clock, but there is a condition for it; Rosalie will have to be there as well." I waited silently for him to elaborate my words.

"Why?" Edward replied quickly.

"Jacob doesn't want me to be alone with you, and considering everything that happened I agree with him." I said, scared of how he would take it.

"Let me get this straight, you break up with me, run to him and when he asks you to be chaperoned you just agree? After all your talks about independence and my too oppressive behavior?" He was shouting now, sounding very angry.

I winced at his words. "It's not like that Edward... Jacob and I talked about it, we discussed it and found a way to both get what we wanted. I wanted to say goodbye to the family and he wanted my safety."

"So now I'm not safe?" his voice was cold. He was more than angry.

"Listen Edward, I know you are safe for me but now I have a boy... I have Jacob and I want this relationship to work. Werewolves and vampires are enemies, how many times didn't you want me to go to see him because you thought he was dangerous? But I trusted him. Now I'm telling you that the roles are reversed, I trust you but he doesn't. For his peace of mind I'll do as he asked me besides you told me yesterday night that you weren't sure you could let me go. Why shouldn't he worry? I'm just asking for Rosalie to be there to pick me up with. Otherwise I won't be able to say goodbye to your family. It's up to you." And before he could reply, I hung up.

I turned around to go out and I met Billy's intense eyes. I blushed. "Did you hear our conversation?"

Billy nodded. "I'm impressed with you Bella. I wasn't sure you could stand up to Edward, but you proved me wrong once again. I'm glad you're really here to stay."

I smiled at him. "You can bet on it, you'll get tired to see me."

His laughter followed me out of the house. Jacob exited the garage when he heard my footsteps. "So is everything okay?" He asked me, knowing that I might be upset.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah... he wasn't really happy about Rosalie being there, but he'll probably take her along."

"Probably?" he asked me.

I grinned. "I told him it's either that or nothing, and then I hung up. It was quite liberating to do it."

Jacob laughed. "You hung up? I would have paid to see his face!"

I went near him and smacked his arm. "Behave Jacob! Be the best man out of the two!"

He took my hand and kissed it. "Nu-uh! I got the girl and I'm going to gloat." He then started to walk towards Sam and Emily's house. I shook my head, after all Jacob was just seventeen.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews; as usual I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it :)

And thanks a lot to bluebaby3296 for betaing this chapter.

**AN2**: a special thanks goes to Robin.D, who along with many others, reviews each and every chapter of my fics. oohapoo noticed that in the first chapter I wrote Marcus instead of Caius, so I changed it. (thanks so much for your very insightful reviews...)

* * *

_Money never made a man happy yet,_

_nor will it._

_There is nothing in its nature to produce happiness._

_The more a man has,_

_the more he wants._

_Instead of its filling a vacuum,_

_it makes one._

_Ben Franklin_

**5. And what about imprinting?**

La Push was quiet while we walked towards Sam and Emily's house. I was breathing in the fresh salty air, drinking in the view and realizing that I loved the place. I could see myself living here, maybe teaching at the Rez's school. Mostly, I knew that I loved Jacob and that living here with him would be amazing.

"Hey Jacob, what are you going to do when you finish high school?" I asked, now curious to know more about my boyfriend. It was a bit unsettling to think that we had been best friends for a long time, yet I didn't know much about his dreams.

He smiled. "Well I have two options. I can either be a mechanic or I could take the place that is mine at the Council. I'll be Chief of my people eventually."

"How do you feel about that? You should be Alpha as well, but you let Sam be in charge." I said.

Jacob turned to look at me. "What's with all this questions? What are you thinking Bells?"

I smiled at him. "Nothing, I just want to know you better. When we started hanging around together I was a mess and I really didn't pay much attention to you, then Victoria came along and I feel like I know you but at the same time I don't... Does it make any sense to you?"

He nodded. "Yes, I feel the same way about you. It's like we can understand each other with one look, but then we don't really know much about each other's' everyday stuff. I want to know what your plans for the future are as well."

I was surprised to notice how, once again, Jacob seemed to get me in a way Edward didn't. Our conversations were never awkward or one-sided; we were really made for each other.

Jacob started to swing our joined hands and then said, "Okay, let's do it this way, I answered your first question, now you answer mine. What are you planning to do now?"

I thought for a moment, but I already knew. "I think I'll keep working at Newton's outfitting for at least another year. I can take first year courses at Port Angeles Community College and then I'll see. I think I'll get a teaching's degree. I hope that La Push's school will hire a pale-face." I turned to see Jacob's stunned expression. "Did I... did I say something wrong?"

He cleared his throat. "Do you really mean it Bells? Are you sure that being trapped here is what you want? You are so... smart, you could achieve so much. Would being with me mean that you won't get a chance at being successful?"

"Oh Jacob! I won't be trapped here. I don't care where I live, as long as I'm with you... Home is not a place to me, home is where my heart is, and mine is with you. When I... when I considered becoming a vampire... my career was the least of my worries. Love to me is more important than money... more important than anything. So, yes being here with you is what I want. And I'm glad that I realized it in time."

_Wow, did I really say that_? I wondered how Jacob would react.

He turned away from me and for a moment; I was scared that I said too much, but then I saw him shaking and I moved in front of him to see his face. When I saw tears sliding down his face I felt my heart constrict. I took his head in my hands and whispered. "Jacob, I love you. You are special and you deserve to be loved. I'm here now, and I don't plan to leave you. Never ever. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, but it's really with you that I want to be."

Jacob closed his eyes. "Thanks Bells, I don't know what I have done to deserve you, but I'm so happy that you're mine."

"Jacob, I'm the lucky one. You stood with me through thick and thin and I didn't. I know that it's time to show you that I deserve you and your love..." I pulled him down and for the first time ever I initiated the kiss with him. It didn't take long for him to respond to me. I let my hands slide up around his neck and I felt his scorching hands on my waist pulling me even closer.

Kissing Jacob was becoming an addiction, I was totally pulled into his magic touch and when he was with me I could almost feel his soul connecting with mine.

After we separated for some much needed air, Jacob took my hand and we started walking again. It has been a very deep moment for us and another turning point for me, my feelings were deepening every chance I got to understand and feel Jacob more. A minute later we arrived at our destination.

When we arrived to the house I realized that the whole pack was there. The first to come and greet me was Jared. "Hey vampire girl, so nice of you to stop by."

I knew that all of them were waiting to see how I would react, I looked behind me and I noticed that they were watching me carefully. "Sorry Jared**,** but I don't see any vampire girl around**,** but if you're talking about Jacob's girlfriend then here I am!"

The silence was eerie; I waited for a reaction from the pack and I realized that I was holding my breath.

Jared smiled warmly and hugged me tight. "It was about damn time Bella!"

I totally didn't expect it and after a moment I found myself surrounded by warm werewolves all giving me hugs and patting Jacob on his shoulder.

Yeesh! It wasn't like I announced my engagement, was it? I started to panic; did I say something on that line? I frantically tried to meet Jacob's eyes and he must have understood that I was getting upset because he said, "Guys, give my girl a break. It's not like you've never see her before. What's all this fuss? I relaxed then and when he managed to reach me, he put an arm around my shoulders and I felt safe.

Leah, Sam and Emily had been the only three not to greet me. While Sam and Leah had a gloomy character, I could not fathom why Emily hadn't. I looked at her and she smiled at me, but it seemed forced. I always thought that she liked me.

"Sam?" said Jacob, "I haven't heard your congratulations yet." His voice had a steely undertone that made me shiver and the two were watching each other with an intensity that I didn't understand.

"You know how I feel about it, it wouldn't be heartfelt so I rather not." Sam said and then turned to look directly at me. "Sorry Bella, it's nothing against you. I'm glad you'll be staying human, but I still believe that Jacob will eventually imprint."

A stab in right through my heart would have been less painful. I turned to look at Emily and she added, "I'm sorry too Bella. I'm the living proof of the effect of an imprint. I… I'm sorry."

Leah took a step towards me and when we were face to face she almost spat. "Take a good look at me; is this the way you want to end up?"

I was feeling my heart being crushed, I had believed Jacob when he told me that he wouldn't imprint, but could he really promise me that?

"Enough!" Jacob growled. "I won't stay here hearing all this rubbish. You all know how I feel about Bella. I might not have imprinted on her, but my bond is as strong with her as yours with your imprints. I would have given her up a long time ago if I didn't feel in every molecule of my soul that she is the only one for me." He turned his dark eyes on me. "Bells, let's go. I don't want to be in a place where you aren't welcome."

He took my hand and we started to leave when Sam put a hand on Jacob's shoulder and stopped him. "Jacob, you know she is welcome here. It's just that we don't want you both to suffer later."

Jacob snatched his shoulder away. "Don't touch me. I won't stay alone for the slight chance that I might imprint, and even if I will, I'm going to fight it to death. I will never leave Bella."

We walked away from them, and I was aware that Jacob was shaking badly. "Jake, its ok, I mean they suffered a lot because of the imprint. Sam in a way is right, you might imprint."

"Not you too Bella!" shouted Jacob. "I fought so hard to finally be able to have you, I won't give you up."

I stopped and he stopped too. I turned to look into his eyes. I could see his fear and his desperation and I wanted to make him feel better. "Jacob, imprinting is a possibility that we need to consider. Now I'm not saying to break up or stay just friends. I want to be your girlfriend and I'm ready to take the risk." I checked in my heart if I spoke the truth and I was relieved to know that I did.

"Really Bells?" he asked insecurity and pain meddling in his voice. "Because you are giving up a lot to be with me. I haven't got much to offer."

"Jacob Black!" I shouted. "Don't you dare put yourself down this way? You are the most amazing man I have ever met, and I love you. You are worth the risk okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

I smiled at him. "Are we good? I don't want to leave you if we aren't."

Jacob sighed. "We are good, but I wish you didn't have to leave."

Then something flickered in my mind. "Jacob, you and Sam aren't on good terms, why?"

He smiled at me and said, "Ah, you noticed that. It's about the Alpha position. You asked me before about it. I don't want it, but my wolf and my blood are starting to demand that I take the position. I just can't stand him ordering me anymore."

We started walking again towards his house. "It makes sense though. You've been a wolf for quite a while now. It's your right to be Alpha and I think you would make a good one. Why are you so against it?"

He passed a hand through his croppy hair, a gesture that I started to notice and that showed me when he was angry or nervous. "I don't want that kind of responsibility yet. If you are Alpha sometimes you need to sacrifice your most important thing for the tribe. I mean…the tribe should always come first. To me… you will always come first Bells."

I was shocked. "You aren't taking the position because you're scared to lose me?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not just lose you, but I might have to make some decisions, maybe regarding the bloodsuckers, that you might not like. And it would hurt me to hurt you."

"Jacob, I trust you." Then I stopped again and faced him. "There is nothing that you can ever do that will make me lose my faith in you. I know now that you'll make a good Alpha because you take in consideration all the little things. Yes, it might be hard, but I'll be with you and we can work with that."

He nodded, but he seemed still quite unsure. "Do you think that it's time?"

"I don't know about that, you can always talk with Sam and see his point of view on this." I said.

"Okay, I'll do that. Today after I take you to the treaty line I'll go back and talk to him." He finally was smiling again. "I'm happy I've got you, we work well together."

I laughed. "That we do. Now let's go home so I can cook barefoot in your kitchen for lunch."

He laughed too and slowly we went back home. I was shocked to realize that I have never paid attention to all the ins and outs of the pack, but now if I wanted to be Jacob's girlfriend I would have to take my responsibilities too. Being the mate of an Alpha and of the Chief of the Quileute was even scarier than becoming a vampire. I hoped that I would be worthy of Jacob and of his tribe's expectation.

Most of all I hoped that Aro wouldn't play any trick when he came to retrieve the Cullens. Jacob should never know about my deal, I would definitely lose him forever if he did.

When we arrived home, Billy was there watching TV. He turned his eyes on us and after a moment of hesitation he asked, "Is everything okay son?"

Jacob sighed. "We went to Sam and Emily's to share the news, and Sam as usual started to speak about imprinting and how wrong I am in leading Bella on. Like I would ever do that!"

Billy grimaced. "Sam shares the views of some of the Elders, but I don't."

I was curious to know more about it so I went and sat on the sofa. "Why not Billy? You are the Chief, son of Ephraim Black. Why don't you tell us the same things that Sam did?"

Billy smiled. "Because my father was Alpha and he never imprinted on my mother. He was the only one of the pack to never imprint. Many had tried to tell him not to marry my mother because he would break her heart eventually. But he never wavered in his conviction that she was the only one for him. So if Jacob is sure about you, then I believe him."

I smiled at Billy and then I turned to look at Jacob and he was watching his father with a mix of shock and happiness. "Dad, why haven't you told me this before?"

Billy looked seriously at Jacob. "Because I wanted you to be sure that she was the one. You went through so much for her and now I haven't got any doubts that to you she is it. I agree with you, I'm sure you won't imprint."

Hearing Billy Black telling us that Jacob wouldn't imprint gave me a boost of confidence and hope that all was really going to end well. Jacob walked to his father and hugged him. "Thank you dad, thank you for sharing this with us. I'm now even more confident of my choice and I know my love for Bella will never waver."

I went to hug Jacob and Billy too. "Billy, my love for Jacob will never waver either. You can trust me with your son's heart."

His quiet response was. "I know."

And then I decided that we had too many emotions that day so I offered to prepare lunch while Jacob and his father finished watching a game in TV.

The domesticity of the scene, me cooking and the men in the living room joking and laughing was a balm for my heart. I wouldn't get a sparkling family, but the one I got in exchange was worth even more.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

**Rec fiction: **Actions and Words a Bella/Jacob with lots of angst but is very well written.

* * *

_Tell your heart that the fear of suffering_

_is worse than the suffering itself._

_And no heart has ever suffered when_

_it goes in search of its dream._

_Paulo Coelho_

**6. Secrets.**

Lunch was nice. The three of us talked about Charlie, fishing and all the little things that didn't involve imprinting and tribe's expectations.

Knowing that Billy was my father's best friend I decided to try my luck. "Billy, my father mentioned a woman named Allison, do you know her?"

I saw him eyeing me speculatively. "Did he really utter her name? What were you two talking about?"

I felt a blush rising on my cheeks. "About…falling in love with best friends and such…" I tried to be as casual as possible, but Jacob and Billy were smiling at me knowingly.

Jacob laughed and said, "I'll have to give Charlie a big hug next time I see him."

I laughed too. "Jake! Come on, he doesn't need to know that I told you."

Billy's smile wavered then. "I know Allison; she still calls me once a month to know how Charlie is doing. She has been working at Mercy General Hospital in Sacramento for the past three years. She seems happy, but every time we talk I have the distinct feeling that she would give everything up if Charlie gave her a chance."

I sighed. "My father can be quite stubborn when he wants."

Jacob faked a cough and said, "I wonder if his daughter has the same problem."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm not as stubborn as he is. I'm here now, aren't I?" I replied.

Jacob took my hand and started to make circles in my palm. "Sure, sure."

I was starting to feel warmed by his touch and I almost jumped when Billy cleared his throat. "Why are you asking me if I know her, Bella?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I was thinking that I want my father to be happy, so I guess I'll have to pay a visit to Allison and see if I can help them getting together."

"Cool!" Jacob said. "Can I come along?"

I smiled warmly at him. "Actually, I was hoping that you would volunteer to take me there, because I don't think my truck would really make it until Sacramento."

Jacob smiled back. "It'll take an overnight stay as well; it's not that far, but still there is a lot of road for us to cover."

Billy shook his head. "You'll have to come up with a good excuse Bella**.** I know that Charlie loves Jacob **–** but I'm sure he won't let the two of you go away for a weekend alone."

I bit my lip. "I'll ask Angela to cover up for me. I guess we can plan the trip and maybe leave in a few weeks' time?"

Jacob seemed lost in thought. "Well I want a first date before spending a night away with you."

I blushed deeply. "Jacob! You are … you… urgh!" I didn't have words for my boyfriend. He really seemed intent in embarrassing me in front of his dad.

Billy laughed. "Should I be worried about you attempting to steal my son's virtue Bella?"

I put my head in my hands. "Ahhhh! Not you too Billy!"

Father and son laughed heartily at me, and then Jacob put his warm hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. "Seriously Bells, I think this is very nice of you…"

I saw Billy nodding.

"I just thought that he really deserves to be happy." And I really wanted to do something to thank him for helping me to choose Jacob for the right reasons.

I knew that I had been pushed into this choice… but now that I was spending time with Jacob as a boyfriend I was finding it very difficult to think that I hadn't wanted this. It was so natural, carefree and relaxed. But at the same time, a touch or a look would make butterflies explode in my stomach; there was definitely passion and desire in my relationship with him.

Then Jacob stood up. "It's a second date then. I'll check the road to get there and maybe I'll look up for a hotel. Is that okay with you?"

I stood up too and nodded. "Sure, sure." I replied, using the words that he loved most. The more time I was spending with him, the more I started to speak like him.

Billy laughed. "You two make quite the pair."

We both grinned, and then Jacob took my hand. "We still have one hour before I take you to see the Cullen's**.** Do you want to hang out in the garage?"

"I would love to." The garage was one of my safe heavens; it was in that place that my friendship with Jacob started to grow and deepen.

We walked into the garage and I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and the smell of oil, car and Jacob assaulted my nose. This was home. I was startled when I felt warm breath on my face and I opened my eyes to see Jacob right in front of me, his eyes were dark and intense. "What were you thinking Bells?"

I was finding it difficult to speak when he was so close to me. "I... it's just that this place is special to me, it reminds me how we started to be friends."

He nodded and his eyes softened. "Do you know how many fantasies I have about you and this garage?"

I laughed and blushed. "Really?"

I felt one of his hands on my waist and the other one threaded in my hair. "Mmmmm…" he said and after a moment he closed the gap between us and kissed me. The kiss started slow and soft, but as soon as I put my hands on his arms and started to caress his muscles Jacob intensified the kiss and I found myself leaning on the wall. After a moment he pulled me up to have an easier access to me and I entwined my legs around his waist.

It was all new to me, the sensation of his body moving against mine. The heath and the intensity were driving me crazy. We separated for air a moment later, but we didn't move from the position we were in. Jacob was breathing heavily and probably so was I. "You really drive me crazy Bells. It's really difficult to take it slow when the only thing I'm thinking about is to make you mine." He whispered gruffly.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I've got the same problem." Then I opened my eyes again. "Though I don't think this is the right moment to take things further..."

He sighed and helped me put my feet on the ground. "I agree**.** I want to have a lot of time for what I have in mind."

The way he said those words gave me goose bumps and anticipation was making my skin tingle. I knew that Jacob never made empty promises, and I was sure being claimed by my werewolf boyfriend would be an experience that I would not forget.

I shook my head to try to take my brain out of the gutter.

Jacob sighed. "It's better if I start to check the Rabbit; it needs to be perfect for our trip."

So the last hour with Jacob was spent watching him tinkering with his car. It was relaxing and easy, like everything with Jacob. My heart jolted when I thought that if I hadn't met and fallen in love with Edward I wouldn't be here. It was such a weird thought, but I knew it to be true.

"Jacob." I said after a moment of hesitation. "After I come back here... there is something I want to tell you. You probably won't like it much... but I don't want secrets between us." _well, not too many._

Jacob looked at me with his serious eyes. "I'll try to keep my cool about it, but I can't promise you that I won't get angry."

I bit my lip. "Fair enough." I must be crazy for wanting to reveal my secret to him, but I was keeping so much from him already. I would try to be as truthful as possible. After all, all real relationships have to be based on honesty and sincerity. I hoped I wasn't making a mistake.

When the clock reached two forty, Jacob cleaned his hands on a rag and turned to look at me. "It's time to go."

I felt my stomach plummet to the ground. I didn't know if I was ready to see the Cullen's. Jacob walked towards me and put his hands on my face. "Breath Bells; don't worry, everything will be okay. The Cullens love you and they'll be happy for you. I'm sure."

I nodded, not able to say a word. He took the Rabbit out of the garage; we agreed that Jacob would keep my truck there and have a look at it while I was away. Then when I finished talking with the Cullens we would meet again at the treaty line. I knew that Jacob would go and talk to Sam while I was away**,** so I was both nervous about my afternoon and his.

When we got into the car, he sat there holding the key in his hand tightly, he wasn't starting the car and I turned to see what was happening.

"Jake?" I whispered.

He took a deep breath and turned his eyes on me, they were so dark and they were calling to me, to get closer. "It's okay Bells, give me a minute. My wolf is very territorial and now that we're in a constricted place and I smell your scent I'm not sure I can let you go."

My eyes zeroed on his lips and all other thoughts but kissing him were out of my mind. I didn't know who moved first but I found our mouths fused together, our lips and tongues were expressing what our minds wanted. One of his hands was behind my head before I knew and he was holding me where he wanted me. His other hand gripped my hip and he pulled me towards him. I climbed over the seat until I was sitting on his laps. Before I knew it I entwined my hands in his hair and pulled him even closer to me.

I could feel him under me getting hard and warmth was spreading through me. He moved away slightly and breathed. "Bells, you're going to be the death of me."

I smiled and he looked into my eyes and smiled back. After a moment I realized where I was and blushed deeply. Quickly I scurried away from him and sat on my seat.

He laughed. "I guess we better go."

I nodded biting my lip, if it was that easy to ignite our passion I wondered what was going to happen during the night we were going to spend away.

While he was driving he took my hand in his and I relaxed slightly. "Bells, really try to relax. It'll all be over before you realize it. And I'll be at border waiting for you."

"Yes, I can do it." I said trying to convince myself that it wasn't a big deal.

We arrived at the treaty line and the silver Volvo was there. Edward and Rosalie were standing near it.

Jacob parked on his side of the border and I turned to look at him. His eyes were telling me so many things; without words we both knew how we were feeling. "I love you Bells." He whispered.

I cleared my throat. "I love you too Jacob." He came closer and when he was a millimeter away he stopped. I put my hands around his neck and pushed him towards me. Our mouths met and for a moment I forgot where I was and the audience we had.

When we separated, we both took a big breath. Then we got out of the truck.

Rosalie's expression was smug and amused while Edward looked angry. If looks could kill Jacob would be dead by now.

"Cullen, blondie." Jacob saluted them.

They both nodded stiffly.

I started to walk towards them when Jacob's words stopped me. "Blondie, you look after her okay? I want her back safe and human."

Rosalie sneered. "Don't worry mutt, nothing will happen to your precious girl!"

I winced; she definitely didn't like me at all. I turned to look at Jacob, and after a moment of hesitation I ran back and hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed the crown of my hair. "Be safe Bells."

"Okay." I took a deep breath too, to memorize his scent. "See you later."

I walked towards the Volvo; Edward had already opened the passenger door near the driver. I ignored him and opened the one in the back. I wasn't going to sit near him.

I heard Jacob and Rosalie snort and Edward banging the door close. _Urgh_... it wasn't starting well.

I sighed and sat in the backseat. Rosalie joined me in the car and Edward was the last one in. His eyes were almost black. _Uh-oh_, he was really angry. Hopefully he would calm down enough before we reached his house.

The car did a U-turn and I turned one last time to see Jacob still standing at the border with his hands in his pockets. I hoped I would see him soon, I was already missing him.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**: thanks for the reviews, and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

* * *

_"The truth is rarely pure_

_and never simple."_

_Oscar Wilde_

**7. Nothing but the truth.**

For the first few minutes nobody talked. I was a bit embarrassed by mine and Jacob's kiss and I knew that Edward was furious about Rosalie having to chaperon us and about the PDA.

"I see you're already quite cozy with the mutt. Didn't take long, did it?" Rosalie said evilly.

"Rose, shut up!" sheeted Edward.

I gulped but didn't want to piss Edward off more and I didn't care much for Rosalie, despite now being Jacob's favorite Cullen. I smiled at that.

"What so funny human?" Rosalie egged me on.

I took a deep breath. "None of your business vampire!" I saw her turning her golden eyes toward me and I read surprise in them. "Do me a favor Rosalie, if you haven't got anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."

She looked at me intensely a moment longer and then she smiled at me. "This is a surprise! You finally found your own voice."

"I have never needed anyone to speak for me." I spat.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Didn't look like that to me." she muttered and again Edward sent her an angry glare.

"Edward..." I tried to talk to him but I really didn't know what to say.

"Save it for later Bella. Now is not the place. When we'll be alone we'll talk." He said stonily.

"We won't be alone Edward. I promised Jacob." I told him, trying not to get angry at his patronizing voice. "And even if we were alone in the room, all of your family would hear it anyway." I added just to show him that I wasn't as stupid as he thought.

"Explain to me why you disobeyed me every time and went to see him, and now that the roles are reversed you are abiding to his rules." his voice was like steel.

I didn't know what to say. "I'm not obeying him. As I told you before, we talked and agreed on this." I wanted to add that this is how you deal with problems in a relationship, but I didn't want to make him angrier.

"Bella, I really don't understand you. Before I left to go hunting you were committed to me, you said that I was what you wanted. I need to know what changed your mind." he pleaded with me.

"A lot of things." I couldn't tell him about Aro though. "I had a conversation with my father and it opened my mind about some issues I had. I met Jacob by chance and everything that I felt for him came crashing down. I just knew that I couldn't stay without him, without Charlie and Renee. I'm sorry that I hurt you but I'm not sorry to have chosen Jacob. He...he completes me in ways I didn't know... and...and when we kissed I actually saw glimpses of my future with him. I saw myself a bit older with two kids with my eyes and his smile...I didn't know I wanted that but now I don't think I could give them up..." there, I said almost all the truth to him.

"Basically you can't give up imaginary children that you don't even know if you'll ever have." He summarized.

Why did he have to make me feel like a stupid kid? "It's not like you could ever give me a child, isn't it?" I spat then. And the car almost swerved off of the road. Then it stopped and Edward shot out of it.

Rosalie turned to look at me. "That was really mean Bella. You hurt him very much." Then she went out of the car and sat on the driver's side. "I'll drive you to our house."

We stayed silent for a while. I was thinking about Edward and how I must have hurt him. He didn't deserve it; I was wondering why I was being so aggressive with him. Was it that I finally couldn't take his patronizing ways anymore? Was I growing a spine? I sighed, it was all so complicated.

"I'm happy for you." Rosalie blurted out.

I blinked and I almost wanted to ask her to repeat it again. "You were right." I countered. "When you told me how Edward wasn't going to be enough in the long run. I was a fool."

"You were in love, but I'm glad that Jacob countered my brother's charm. The mutt seems to care for you a great deal. I'll do my best to keep you safe. Be wary of Alice, she isn't happy about your decision and you know how... manipulative she can be."

I smiled at that. "I doubt she could convince me after Edward 'king of manipulation' failed." then realizing what I had said I put my hand over my mouth. What was it today? Why couldn't I stop speaking my mind?

Then I felt a text coming in my mobile. I opened and stared at the message for a while.

_Dear I, _

_you might have noticed an extreme desire to speak your innermost thoughts. _

_This is my parting gift for you. _

_Hopefully you'll find out a few things about yourself that you didn't know. _

_Don't worry our secret is safe, and this gift will expire at midnight. _

_A._

_Delete the message after reading it._

That son of a bitch! And I had almost been grateful for his intromission. I should take Aro to Jacob and let him to be shred to pieces. Damned leech! I almost sneered and then I deleted the text. How was I going to deal with this new predicament? How many more awful things would come out of my mouth? And it was too late to ask to come back tomorrow. I was screwed!

Then something made me pause. Aro wrote that what I would be saying would be my innermost thoughts; did I think in the depth of my heart that Edward was manipulative? He actually tried many times to convince me to do what he wanted, his excuses were always the same, it was better for me not to do that thing or see that person.

I had been blind. Once again I felt ashamed with myself. I fell in love with a guy and in order to keep him I bended to his will. Wasn't my motto anything as long as you stay with me?

Rosalie parked the car and I shook myself out of my funk. I needed my entire mind ready and concentrated; I couldn't risk hurting anyone else.

As soon as I got out of the car Alice ran to me and hugged me. Then she move quickly away. "Yuk Bella! You really reek of dog."

In that moment I felt rage curse through my veins. "Don't you dare to insult Jacob in this way!" I shouted. "He may not have a good smell to you but to me his scent reminds me of home and warmth. Do me a favor, if you want us to be friends don't insult the man I love."

I realized then that the Cullen clan had been listening to my tirade from the porch and they were watching me either with surprise or shock.

The first to recover was Emmet; his booming laughter almost shook the ground. "My, my little sister, you would have made an amazing scary vampire. Can I give you a hug? I promise not to comment on your 'au du dog' perfume."

I laughed then; leave it to my big brother bear to diffuse a difficult moment. I opened my arms and in a second I found myself frozen to the bones in a strong grip. I shuddered, why didn't I notice before how cold they all were?

"Emmet, the human needs to breath." Rosalie said.

Emmet let me go but stayed near me and grinned.

I looked at Jasper then and I said, "Don't I get a hug Jasper? I guess with my new scent you might find it easier to be near me."

Jasper smiled softly, swiftly squeezed and released me before I knew what had happened. "It's the best I can do."

"That's okay." I said softly. Jasper was the one I knew less but at the same time I felt like we had a connection stronger than with the others.

Carlisle and Esme were the last ones. They hugged me and then Esme lead me inside. "Where is Edward? I thought he was with you and Rose."

Rosalie beat me to the answer. "Bella upset him so much that he had to leave the car."

I blushed and glared at the smirking Rosalie. "We had a disagreement. I'm sure we'll mend our fr...friendship as soon as he comes back."

I sat with the family in the living room and we watched each other for a while. Then Alice spoke. "You seem different Bella."

I looked down for a moment and my eyes caught the wolf charm on my bracelet. "I am different Alice. I finally found the place where I need to be. It's liberating to know that I finally made the right choice."

"What about the Volturi? Don't you care what's going to happen to us when they find out that you stayed human?" she whispered, looking at me with her wide innocent eyes.

Innocent my ... and there I censured myself. Aro's gift was proving to be funny after all. How many swear words did I know? I giggled and then sobered realizing that they were all waiting for an answer. "Honestly I don't know Alice...you and Edward put me in this situation; I think that it should be up to you to solve it."

Alice's eyes widened even more. "Bella! What has really happened while we were away? I feel like you are an entirely different person."

"Maybe, free of all your fuss I was able to finally think on my own. Maybe I realized that I'm just nineteen and that I was making a decision trying to please everyone. But that didn't make me happy." I finally said and then I closed my mouth. Damn Aro! I was really going to kill him next time I saw him. I could imagine him with his topaz eyes laughing at the human who was spilling her guts and insulting everyone.

The door opened and I turned in time to see Edward entering and dashing for his room. Was that blood on his shirt? I started to feel a bit sick.

Emmet laughed. "Ah, even mister perfect eating manners sometimes screws his meal."

I laid my head on the sofa and closed my eyes, I needed to regroup. Now I was going to face the worst part. Edward was angry and hurt and I had my perfect day of let's tell the truth that no one wants to hear.

His slow descent from the stairs didn't bode well for me. I looked up and was met with the most beautiful sight, his bronze hair was still wet, he probably took a quick shower and the last two buttons of his shirt were open to revel part of his creamy chest. I gulped then and shook my head, if I had any doubts that he could still dazzle me now they were gone. I bit my lip, I was so in trouble.

I turned to see the family watching me carefully; they all had picked up my quickened heartbeat at his arrival. Were they hoping that I would still change my mind?

My brain replied quickly, not a fat chance in hell. I was with Jacob now and I would stick with my hot werewolf.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

* * *

"_I'm not upset that you lied to me,_

_I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you."_

**Friedrich Nietzsche**

**8. Forgiveness must be earned**.

Edward looked calmer and his eyes had reverted to the warm butterscotch color that I loved so much. He came to kneel in front of me and with his melodic voice said, "Bella, can you please consider the idea of talking to me alone? We'll be in my room but the door will be open, Rosalie can wait outside. Would that be enough for you?"

I thought it over; Rosalie would be quick to act if something was wrong. Jacob hadn't specified exactly how 'not alone' we had to be. _Jacob_, just the thought of him warmed my heart. Then I looked at Edward, there was no doubt that he would always hold a special place in my heart too. "It's okay with me."

Edward smiled and his crooked grin shot straight to my heart. He took my hand then. "Good, let's go."

The coolness of his hand was strange now, after Jacob's heated one. I thought that Edward would never swing our joined hands, and I laughed imagining his face if I did it.

"What's so funny?" He asked, I bet it was really annoying him now not to be able to read my mind.

"Nothing, just thinking..." I replied.

We entered in his room and as promised he left the door open. I looked around, the bed was a reminder of the night I accepted his proposal, of how that night we went farther in our physical relationship than we had ever done before.

"I'm sorry." Edward finally said. "I'm sorry about always pushing you to do what I thought was right. I just lived longer and I assumed that I could guide you in the right direction. Now I realize that I just pushed you away. Bella... I swear to you that if you give me another chance I'll not ruin it. We'll talk and discuss and fight and then we'll decide together. What do you say love?"

I turned my eyes towards the window and I walked there to look out. "I wish it was that easy Edward."

He was behind me before I noticed it. His hands were now on my shoulders. "But it is easy. Just say that you'll give me a chance and we'll forget about everything else. I love you Bella, we won't get married if that isn't what you want but please... I beg you, pick me."

I was watching through the glass our shapes near each other. His handsome marble face showed all the pain I was putting him through. Mine was as pale as his but the look in my eyes was of determination. "I can't. I wish I could tell you that it has been a mistake. That I love you more than I love Jacob, but I can't." And I knew in the depth of my heart that I was speaking the truth.

"Why?" He whispered brokenly.

"Edward, when I fell in love with you, I really never questioned myself about the choices I had to make to actually be with you. Becoming a vampire? Okay as long as he is with me. No children? Who cares I've got him. Never seeing my family again? Well I'm going to have his."

I moved away from him, not able to stand his cold touch a moment more. "Don't you see? Everything revolved around you; my mother said that I was like a satellite always gravitating around you. My father says that I'm half a person. It was true, it is true. With you I lose myself, with Jacob I find myself. I realized that he holds the key of all the dreams that I never knew I had. But I do, I do have dreams of children, getting married at the beach, cooking barefoot in a kitchen." I smiled reminding mine and Jacob's joke.

"Why now Bella? Why hadn't you broken up with me after going to see him when he was hurt?" Edward asked, still probably trying to understand the end of our relationship.

"I was still stubborn. I was still sure that you were what I wanted. I guess the last straw was when you broke my truck again. It was unforgivable the first time you did it; I realized that I had become a weak and ugly copy of myself. There was nothing of the strong, aloof Bella that I was before. I didn't like what I saw in the mirror. I'm sorry Edward, maybe I should have known before, the day we came back from Italy and we met Jacob in the forest… that day I almost walked away with him, but your pull was still strong then. Day by day, lies after lies, your manipulative and controlling behavior... they finally opened my eyes." I took a deep breath. I was tired and I wanted to go back to Jacob's warmth.

Edward walked near me and took my chin in his hand. Our eyes met and he searched something in my eyes, probably hoping that I would change my mind. He then let go of me and shook his head. "I've really lost you, haven't I?"

I had no more words for him, so I nodded.

He gave me his back. "Rosalie..." he called. "Can you take her back to the treaty line?"

Rosalie entered the room and nodded. "Let's go Bella, time to get back to doggy boy."

I bit my lip trying not to insult her. I wanted to go to Edward and share a final kiss with him, but it wasn't right. Jacob didn't deserve it, and I wasn't going to be selfish anymore. "Goodbye Edward."

While I was leaving his room, I thought I heard. "Goodbye my love."

I said my goodbyes to the family, with promises to talk at the phone soon. Alice was the last one in the line. She hugged me shortly. "We'll deal with the Volturi; I promise you that they won't bother you."

Then when I was entering into the Volvo I heard some crashing sounds. Rosalie looked at me. "He is destroying his room at the moment. Don't worry; we'll help him get through this."

I sighed, there were no words that would make Edward feel better. And the only thing that gave me the strength not to fall to pieces was that I would soon see Jacob. He was the balm that my battered heart needed.

The drive seemed eternal but it came to an end. We were at the treaty line and Jacob was waiting there. I opened the car and Rosalie stopped me. "Bella, you made the right choice."

I smiled at her. "I know." And for once Rosalie smiled back.

I closed the door of the Volvo and quickly ran to Jacob. I almost fell but I caught myself at the last moment. And then before I realized it, I was in Jacob's warm embrace, and he was kissing me. I kissed him back with all the love I knew I felt for him.

"Bells, you're back. You stink a bit but you're here." His voice was a mix between happiness and surprise.

"Did you doubt it?" I asked as soon as I could breathe again.

"I don't know Bells...he has his ways of making you doubt yourself... and I was scared that he wouldn't play fair..." he whispered still holding me closer in his heated and strong embrace.

I took a deep breath and Jacob's scent enveloped my senses once again. My hands were caressing his back, and I heard him sigh too. "He asked me to give him another chance, but I said no. I told him that you are who I want and I'm not going to change my mind."

He looked down at me with his handsome face beaming and he smiled at me, my special Jacob's smile. "Bells, I love you and I can't wait to start my life with you." Then he was serious again. "What did you need to tell me before you left?"

Ouch! I've forgotten that I wanted to tell him the truth about a few things. "Can we go back to your place first?"

He nodded. Together we went back into the truck and Jacob took my hand. "I had a look at the truck, everything is okay."

"Thanks." I said. "Did you talk with Sam?"

His expression darkened. "Yeah, I did. I'll tell you later when we get back. If I think about it, I might phase right here."

I grimaced; the talk must have not gone well. I wondered if they fought about being Alpha or about the imprint. "You know that Sam went through a lot, but he is trying his best. Maybe it's not enough**,** but you can't say that he hasn't tried."

Jacob nodded. "I know Bells. Still, if he fucked up his love life it's not my concern. He can't tell me that when I imprint I'll forget all about you because guess what? I'm in his mind and I know he hasn't forgotten a fuck about Leah. Yes, he is absolutely happy with Emily and she is the right woman for him, I don't doubt that; but his feelings for Leah are there too. Besides, like I said before I won't imprint, I choose you."

I smiled then; somehow I knew he was telling the truth. He was committed to me as much as I was to him. Forever. Now I hoped he wouldn't freak out much after I disclosed a few details of my life to him.

When we arrived at his house I suggested him to go to the beach. At least he would have the space to phase if he got angry.

First Beach was empty as usual, and I rejoiced that I was there all by myself with my beloved wolf. Now came the hard part. "Jacob, what I'm going to tell you is not nice. I hope you will forgive me though."

Jacob took a deep breath and then gestured to me to continue speaking.

"When Edward left me in the woods, I thought I would die. Nothing mattered anymore, my heart stopped beating. Day after day I wasn't getting any better and my dad threatened to send me back to my mum. But I couldn't leave so I started pretending to get better and I went out with Jessica for a movie." I stopped there, feeling the uncertainty and the pain that had gripped my heart a long time ago.

"When we were in Port Angeles, we run into a gang and I did something stupid I almost left with them. I realized then that when I did something stupid or reckless I could hear Edward's voice. And I decided that if that was the only way for me to have him then I would go on doing stupid things." I turned to look at Jacob then and I saw him realizing where my talk was going.

He took a few steps back. "The motorcycles and your jump from the cliff... you used me to hear his voice... "

I stayed rooted to my spot, I didn't want to go to him and have him bolt. "Jacob, it started that way, but then I got to know you and... you really fixed me. I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you with every bit of my heart."

Jacob gave me his back. I didn't dare to touch him, I was scared that he would pull away and that would kill me more than harsh words.

"I knew something was up when you came with the bikes." He finally whispered. "I didn't think it was this but I knew that it was something connected to him. I hated him and at the same time I was grateful that his leaving you had pushed you to be with me."

I knew that Jacob was smart and at least he hadn't lashed out at me yet.

"Bells, I... I love you very much and I think I can forgive you for your deception but..." then he turned back to look at me and my heart missed a beat, his eyes were ringed in yellow, his wolf was near the surface and he was fighting to keep it in check. "... but you have to swear to me now that this is the last secret that you have, if I find later on that you kept something from me I'm not going to be so lenient."

I gulped, now I was faced with a choice. Should I tell him about Aro or keep the secret and hope that he would never find out?

How much could I trust Aro Volturi?

The answer was easy, after the last trick he played on me I knew with a certainty that I couldn't trust him. "There is one more thing that I need to tell you..."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks a lot to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

* * *

_"There is no love without forgiveness,_

_and there is no forgiveness without love."_

_Bryant H. McGill_

**Recap from chapter 8**

_How much could I trust Aro Volturi?_

_The answer was easy, after the last trick he played on me I knew with a certainty that I couldn't trust him. "There is one more thing that I need to tell you..."_

**9. Forgive me.**

I was trembling and Jacob got to me and hugged me. "Easy there Bells. You're scaring me now; I thought that the worst part was over."

I felt tears and I hugged him back, was this going to be the last time in his arms? I looked up at him and whispered. "Kiss me Jacob." He complied and I poured in the kiss all my despair and fear that it would be our last.

When we separated for air I looked into his eyes once more, would he ever look back at me with so much love? I took a deep breath and let him go, this time around he might really phase.

_Where to start? From the beginning? Hmmm..._

"Jacob I love you. It wasn't easy to admit it, you fought hard to show me that I really loved you the way you loved me. I guess you were right when you said that I could be as stubborn as my father. I couldn't see you; I couldn't see what was right in front of me." I started to pace then.

"When I met Edward I was a naive teenager, I had never fallen in love and I had always been an avid reader of romances in which the heroine would sacrifice everything for the love of a man. I was a fool. Edward was handsome and different and I fell hard. I don't think I stood a chance against him." I turned to look at Jacob and saw the pain that hearing about my love for Edward was causing.

"He left me in the woods, saying that I wasn't what he wanted, he lied then but I didn't know. I had such a low self esteem that I believed him. Then you came into my life, so unexpected, fresh, happy, and warm. You were everything that I needed, but I couldn't see you clearly. I was in too deep despair to ever consider you an option. When I kissed you before the battle, I saw us in the future. I saw how my life would be full of laughter and family love...You were the future that I wanted, but I couldn't admit it to myself. I thought that if I did I would nullify all the pain that I went through with Edward. How stupid could I be?" I paused then.

Jacob was watching me intently. "Until now there is nothing that I didn't know... what is this secret Bells? What has got you so terrified?"

"The Cullen's told you about the Volturi, didn't they?" I asked and as he nodded I went on. "What they omitted was that they wanted me to be turned or killed. A human can't know about their world. Aro their king found that I had an unusual ... gift... I'm a shield to many vampires' powers. Aro can read your thoughts with a touch, but he couldn't read me. He coveted Edward and Alice too, for their powers. I promised the Volturi that I would be turned." Then I looked up to see horror written in his eyes.

"Now that you changed your mind, what's going to happen? Are they coming here? Do we have to face another vampire army?" He asked looking agitated.

I bit my lip then, this was the moment of truth. "They would have come... but I struck a deal with Aro."

He looked at me quizzically. "What do you mean? Did you see him again?"

"I saw him yesterday in Port Angeles. Just the two of us. Jacob... he knew about the pack, and he wanted Alice and Edward more than anything... so in exchange for your lives and mine I agreed to break up with Edward. He would then come here asking for me and the Cullen's would exchange their lives for mine. I didn't have much of a choice and I agreed as long as he would leave the pack, me and my family alone. When you found me in the truck... I had just come back from the meeting." I looked up in time to see understanding downing on him. And then disappointment and pain filled his eyes.

"You don't want to be with me... you just pretended to want me so that Edward would believe you." He took a few steps back and phased.

I saw him turning to run away "Jacob! Please you have to listen to me!" I fell down on my knees. "I didn't come to you because of Aro. I could break up with Edward even without coming to you. I could never betray you in that way... I love you. I really do and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. I know I don't deserve you, I've never have, but I'm here now not because of Aro but because of me... please... you have to believe me..." My Jacob ran away.

I watched him running into the forest and disappearing. And my heart broke all over again, just this time it was my fault. But how could I have kept this secret? What if Aro decided that after all I was worth the risk and screwed up my relationship with Jacob?

I sat in the sand pulling my knees up and putting my head on them. I cried for all that I just lost. Because he wasn't coming back, he had abandoned me just like Edward. And this time around I deserved it.

I don't know how long I stayed there, not really thinking about anything. Just wishing that my life was easier, maybe I should just go back to Phoenix. My mum would accept me back with open arms. I had already graduated so I could pick a University there, find a job, try to go on with my life...

But who was I fooling? If I didn't have Jacob nothing really mattered. I stood up then and turned to look at the Ocean. Would it be such a bad way to die? I started to walk into the water; it was cold but my body and my heart were so numb that I didn't notice it much.

The water was at my shoulders and I was walking further when a hot hand turned me around. "Fuck Bella! Where the hell are you going? Do you want to die?" Shouted Jacob.

I blinked. "What... why are you here?" I whispered. "I don't have anything to live for... I lost you and I can't live without you... I can't..."

He pulled me into his arms, and then he picked me up and turned to get back on the beach. "You are really silly Bells. I'm angry with you and hurt... but I know you, and I could read in your eyes that yesterday and today you were sincere in your feelings for me."

"You came back..." I managed to say.

He hugged me tighter. "I promised you that I would never leave you. You have a lot of making up to do... but I plan to spend the rest of my life with you. I phased to calm down, and then when I came back and saw what you were doing... I really knew that you loved me. That you chose me because you really want me."

I started to cry and I put my arms around his neck. I inhaled deeply, and Jacob's scent warmed my numb brain. He had come back to me, even after my deception. "I don't deserve you..."

Jacob sighed. "Bells, really just shut up will you? I'm taking you back to my house and there you'll have a shower and warm up. I don't want you to die of hypothermia."

"You'll never trust me again..." I whispered.

He chuckled. "Actually, I think now I could trust you with my life. It took guts to tell me about your pact with the leech. You could have kept it secret and I would have been none the wiser."

"I couldn't... you deserve so much more than me..." I said, and it was true. He was such a good guy and I was awful.

"Now Bells, enough with the self-loathing. Tonight we go to sleep and tomorrow morning we'll forget that this conversation has happened. Okay?" He said seriously.

_Was it really this easy? _"Jake... are you sure that you have forgiven me?"

He took a deep breath, still walking with me in his arms towards his house. "I'm getting there; for sure the fear that you were going to kill yourself over me leaving you had definitely mitigated my anger. Though you'll have to promise me that you won't attempt on your life ever again. Nobody is worth it..."

"You are..." I whispered.

"No Bells. I'm not. You are strong and amazing; no guy is worth your life. I know that without you my life would have no meaning, but I would never kill myself over you... though my heart would break in thousand pieces. Now I want to hear a promise..." He ordered.

"I promise you that no matter what I won't try to kill myself ever again." I finally said.

"Good. Now here we are." Jacob opened the door of his house and took me directly in the bathroom. "Shower now! I'll bring clean clothes and a towel for you."

I smiled. I like this strong Jacob. He saw my smile and he smiled back. His eyes softened and he pecked my lips. "I love you silly Bells."

When the door was almost closed I replied. "I love you too Jacob."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

* * *

_Power consists in one's capacity to link his will with the purpose of others, _

_to lead by reason and a gift of cooperation._

_Woodrow Wilson_

**10. To be or not to be.**

The shower cleaned me of the day's happenings. I sighed under the warm spry of water, it seemed impossible to imagine that only yesterday I was engaged to be married to a vampire and today I was dating a werewolf.

_Jacob_... my heart squeezed in pain at how much I put him through. I was feeling really guilty because he had forgiven me. I knew that I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I had been him. Or would I? Isn't real love meant to overcome every difficulty that life threw its way? Hadn't I forgiven Edward for walking all over my heart?

_Edward... _my first love. I was really worried about him. Would he really get over my loss? Aro was certain that he would sacrifice himself for my humanity, but after my betrayal, I wasn't sure about anything anymore.

Well, one thing I was sure of; now that I had laid out all my secrets to Jacob and he had accepted me I was definitely sure that I would stick with my choice. No matter what, I was Jacob's now. The thought warmed my heart. I was shook out of my reverie when I heard a knock at the door.

"Bells, I called Charlie and told him you'd be staying the night. I brought you a towel and some clothes. May I come in?"

I smiled softly at his requests, he was so attentive and he always respected me. These were the little things I would have missed the most about him. "Sure Jacob, come on in."

The door opened slightly and I saw his hand putting everything on the toilet's closed lid. "Here they are Bells. I'll wait for you in my room take your time." The door closed again.

I got out of the shower and surveyed my new clothes. They were Jacob's; a small t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He had probably worn them before his change.

A few minutes later I left the bathroom and entered his bedroom. Jake was sitting on his chair with an arm resting on his desk. He looked handsome just wearing his cut-off jeans. When he saw me he smiled and then stood up. "I'm going for a shower too. Make yourself at home." Passing near me he kissed my forehead and then closed the door behind him.

I eyed the bed and tiredness assailed me; I could lay down while I waited for him. I put my head on his pillow and Jacob's scent was the last thing I remembered before sleep claimed me.

...

I woke up with a start, and I realized that I was sweating heavily. I took in the position I was in, sprawled over Jacob with his arm on my waist keeping me locked tightly against him. When I looked up I saw that he was sleeping soundly and snoring lightly. I smiled at that. I've never thought how nice it was to watch him sleeping, breathing and hearing his heart beating along with mine.

When I tried to move his arm tightened more. He slurred his words with his eyes still closed. "Sleep Bells, it's too early..."

I caressed his chest softly and he opened one of his eyes. "I suggest you keep your hands to yourself or I won't be responsible for my actions." Then he suggestively raised an eyebrow.

I was sure my cheeks couldn't get any redder; and then boldly, surprising even myself, I kept caressing his chest. After a moment I bent my head down and kissed him where his heart was beating faster than before. I took a breath and by the time I exhaled I found myself on my back with Jacob hovering over me. "Bells... I had warned you." he whispered gruffly. "You shouldn't have done that."

I bit my lip and he growled playfully. I felt the vibration of his growl all over my body. Warmth started to spread from my stomach to every bit of my body. He slowly inched closer to me and then when I couldn't take the waiting anymore he placed his soft lips on mine. Slowly he bit my lower lip and I gasped. His tongue took that opportunity to slide into my mouth, the intensity of the moment took my breath away.

When I opened my eyes I met the dark and intense gaze of Jacob. "You know Bells, we haven't even gone out on a first date, and yet here we are in my bed kissing."

I laughed. "So much for starting from the beginning huh?"

He grinned back at me. "My dad is right, you really are attempting at my virtue."

I slapped him, though I knew he wouldn't even feel it. "Shut up Jake and kiss me."

"Your wish is my command Bells." He said and went back to kiss me.

Surprisingly he kept his hands firmly on my waist. Though part of me was glad that he wasn't rushing, my wanton side was complaining, wishing he would touch me.

Jake came up for air and after a moment shook his head. "You'll be the death of me Bells."

He stood up then. "I'm starving; care to keep me company while I eat something?"

I was a bit startled by his quick recover after our make-out session; my body was still humming with lust and desire for him.

He passed a hand through his hair, and I knew he was tense. "What is it? Is it about your talk with Sam?"

Jacob nodded. "Let's talk in the kitchen, okay?"

"Okay." I replied softly. I wondered what had him so upset.

...

In the kitchen I started to assemble a few sandwiches for Jacob, knowing his appetite would not be appeased by a measly meal.

Jacob had both his elbows lying on the table. His head was resting on his hands and he was fixated on me and the food with a hungry look. I didn't know what he desired most between the two. I giggled.

"What's so funny honey?" He asked smiling softly at me.

"Just wondering what you wanted most between me and the food." I replied. I was surprised at the ease in which I confided in him. With Edward it had always been such a torment to share my feelings and thoughts.

Jacob grinned. "That's easy, you!" and then his stomach growled. He massaged it. "Well maybe just not right now..."

I laughed and I realized that I couldn't remember when I had been so happy. I whispered softly. "You make me so happy Jake..."

His eyes softened. "You do too. It does still seem like a dream to me. I'm scared to wake up and find that this was all a dream; that you were never here."

"Well, you aren't dreaming. I'm here and I'm real. Here it is, enjoy your meal." I winked while serving him the sandwiches. His hand shot out and I found myself sitting in his lap. With one hand he was keeping me in place and with the other he was eating his food. "Hey mister, let me go!"

While chewing he shook his head. "Come on Bells, I don't see what the problem is. Am I not the bestest boyfriend you ever have had?"

My smile wavered a moment, but I caught myself in time. "Of course you are." I gulped; I refused to think about _him_ right now.

"It's okay Bells..." He said softly, and when I looked at him with a puzzled expression he went on. "It's okay if sometimes you think about Edward... he has been your everything for a long time. I don't expect that you magically forget about him. I would worry if you did..."

I looked down at his hand on my stomach and put both of mine on his. "How did you know that I was...?" I didn't need to finish; Jacob was really good at reading me.

"You get this weird look on your face; it's a mix between love and despair. You had that look the day you came with the bikes...and other times too..." He said somberly.

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Jacob; you know that I love you very much. I chose you and I'm a thousand percent sure. But you're right, it won't be easy for me to forget him... I guess he will always be my first love... I want you to know that you mean more to me than he does. I would choose you over him anytime..."

His hold tightened and I felt his nose in my hair. He took a deep sniff and then I felt him relax. "I believe you Bells..."

We heard the door open, and saw Quil and Embry run into the kitchen and then freeze at seeing me in Jacob's arms.

"Whoa!" said Quil grinning. "Are we interrupting something again?"

Embry snickered and Jacob growled. "Quit it Quil!"

Quil laughed and then my boyfriend's best friends sat at the table with us. Embry looked at me and then at Jacob. "So have you told her?"

I stiffened. "Told me what?"

Jacob neared my ear. "Relax Bells..." I felt goose bumps all over my skin at his proximity and for a moment I forgot to breathe. "And breathe..." He chuckled.

I exhaled and noticed that Quil and Embry were smirking. I glared at them which made them burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face Bella! Whipped!" Quil teased me.

I bit my lip but then I felt a laugh bubble. "You might be right Quil. Isn't Jakey a lucky guy?" I said trying to look seductive.

Quil gulped and I burst out laughing, and soon I was joined by Embry and Jacob. "You should have seen yours Quilly."

After a moment we all sobered up and Jacob started to speak."There have been problems within the pack since after the newborns battle. Sam wanted the treaty tightly reinstated, but I disagreed. The Cullen's had helped us, fought with us and some of them were ready to give their lives for ours. Me and Sam were constantly fighting and his stand against our relationship was the proverbial last drop."

Embry nodded. "You have to know Bella that Jacob's orders in a way are easy for us to follow. Sam chose Jared as a second in command, but Jared is not the predestined Alpha. So sometimes me, Quil and Seth find it difficult to obey Jared. That has pissed Sam off greatly."

Quil added. "Once Sam had offered Jacob the Alpha position; but I agreed with Jake that he was too young and inexperienced to handle that kind of commitment. Though now, we discussed it and think that Jacob should become the Alpha. Sam doesn't want to give up because he thinks that Jacob is not fit to lead."

Jacob sighed. "I don't want to fight against Sam for the pack, but it is my right to be Alpha and my blood is pushing me to claim it. I told Sam that we could share the power for some time and then he would hand it to me in due time… but he refused."

Seth burst into the kitchen then. "Hey, am I on time or have you already spilled the beans?"

Jacob growled. "Shut up and sit down Seth."

Seth grinned but obeyed swiftly. I had felt something strange when Jacob had spoken. Like some energy was flowing out of him. And I gasped. "You're the new Alpha!"

Seth, Quil and Embry looked at me with shocked expressions. Jacob took my chin and turned my face to look at him. "How did you figure it out?"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

* * *

_Eventually you will come to understand that love heals everything, _

_and love is all there is._

_Gary Zukav_

**11. Welcome in the pack!**

"I felt the energy flowing from you." I said, surprised that he had to ask. "Everyone felt it, right?" When I looked around they were all staring at me with a strange expression and shook their heads.

I gulped and turned my eyes towards Jacob. "But you are the new Alpha, aren't you?"

He nodded, still watching me with interest. "Yes and no." I raised an eyebrow and he smiled. "The pack split. Embry, Quil and Seth are with me, the others chose to stay with Sam. Though I have the feeling that..." And then he stopped.

I felt another wave of energy pass through. "Someone else is going to join your pack." And before I could say anything else Colin was there, looking sheepish but determined.

Colin spoke. "Jacob, I know I didn't leave with you yesterday. But I thought it over and you have been good with me and with the pack. I'm young, but I feel a pull to you... so can you consider accepting me?"

Jacob nodded and gestured for him to take a seat."Fine with me."

Then Jacob looked at me. "Bells, there is something weird going on, how the hell do you feel 'energy moving'?" He asked me.

"I don't know Jacob... it's strange but every time that you do something alpha-ish I feel it." I answered. "Before when we were...well you know..." and when I heard someone sniggering I turned to glare and caught Quil and Embry trying not to laugh."Well...it's just that my skin was humming..."

Jacob took a deep breath. "Hmmmm...that's interesting...I felt something of that sort too... I'll need to talk with my dad and the Elders...something fishy is going on here."

We were all looking at each other questioningly, nobody really knowing how to proceed. Then Billy came in and he looked at us puzzled. "What are you all doing here?"

Jacob summarized what had happened, leaving nothing out, with me and the others adding things here and there. Billy listened with a serious gaze, nodding or frowning at bits of information.

Finally we fell silent again.

Billy took a deep breath and then said, "My mother had that kind of feelings with my father too, and she said that it was their bond. Basically my dad chose my mum, but even if they weren't imprinted they were meant to be. I guess my father didn't need anyone pointing him in the right direction. I'll need to discuss what you told me with the Elders though." Billy wheeled out of the kitchen and went to the phone.

I relaxed slightly, it kind of made sense. Considering all the supernatural that was surrounding us, anything was possible. I was a shield against vampire's powers; maybe my brain had different wavelengths from the others. It was possible that I could be receptive of Jacob because I had finally accepted my place at his side.

Jacob hugged me tighter and whispered. "My Bells, my mate..."

I felt tears prickle at my eyes. "I...love you Jacob."

Jacob stood up. "Ok, I guess the meeting is adjourned. I'll have to talk to Sam for patrol schedule; we need to have the two packs organized."

I felt a wave of energy. I managed to say. "Uh-oh." and then Leah Clearwater entered the kitchen.

"Black, can I have a word with you?" she sneered.

"Whatever you have to tell me you can say it here. There is nothing that my pack and my mate won't know later." Jake said, and I felt the wave of energy again. To say that it was starting to arouse me was an understatement.

Leah was standing in the door. "Fine! I came here because I want to join your pack."

I blinked and then before I could stop I said, "Over my dead body bitch!"

Leah took a step towards me. "That can be arranged leech-lover!" she spat.

Jacob growl silenced our bickering. "Enough! Both of you!"

I bit my lip and Leah grimaced but didn't open her mouth again.

Jacob passed a hand through his hair. "Leah...usually I wouldn't need to think about it, but my mate isn't quite happy with you and neither am I. You made all our lives miserable, you nagged us, tortured us with memories we didn't want to have and it was awful. I really don't want to turn your request down…but I need to make clear a few things. You won't insult my mate ever again; you can fight but not harm her physically. And I don't want to hear you thinking about Sam while we are phased. Do you think you can abide to these rules?"

I wasn't happy that Jacob was considering admitting her in his new pack, but I understood that he couldn't really turn her down.

Leah seemed conflicted. "I can prevent myself from insulting her, and I can try to keep the memories to myself, but I can't guarantee that they won't slip out. I can't control them much, but I'll try not to do it on purpose."

I felt my heart twitch, here was a girl who had gone through hell and I knew how that felt. She might hate me, but in a way I deserved it. She didn't have the luck to find a 'Jake' to rescue her out of her despair.

Jacob looked at me. "Bells..."

I sighed. "It's your pack and it's your decision Jacob. I might be your mate but anything pack-related is your responsibility. I can only promise you that I won't ever complain about it. You are the Alpha and the decision is yours alone. But I don't mind...I..." and then I turned to look at Leah. "I'm sorry Leah...I deserve your hate. I hurt Jacob very much and in turn I hurt the pack. But now I'm here to stay and to make a right of every wrong. If you give me a chance I'll make it up to all of you..."

Leah studied me for a moment then offered me her hand; I took the few steps separating us and took her hot hand in mine. "Don't you dare screw him up ever again."

My eyes remained fixed on hers. "If I ever do that, don't hold back..."

She nodded and then a smile graced her face. "Ok Swan, I guess we can try..."

Jacob cleared his throat. "Welcome in the pack Leah." Then he walked towards me and took my hand. "And now if you excuse us, there are a few things I need to discuss with Bella."

I heard the pack snigger and a few whispers of 'yeah I can imagine what they'll be discussing'. Jacob growled. "All of you out! I'll see you tonight."

They all exited sporting smirks of various degrees and I was feeling my face going out in flames.

Jacob opened his mouth but I stopped him with my hand. "Not a word! Garage, now!"

Jacob smiled and led me quickly into the garage.

When we entered into the garage I didn't wait a second more and I attacked him. Jacob wasn't expecting it and he almost fell taking me with him. He managed to stop our fall by putting his hand on the hood of the Rabbit.

He recovered quickly and he sat me on the hood. My hands were in his hair as I was trying to pull him onto me. I felt his scorching hands on my waist and then he pulled me to him. I could feel his excitement, and that aroused me even more.

His hands slowly made their way into my t-shirt as he was slowly inching higher.

A throat was cleared and Jacob jumped away from me. We turned to see Sam Uley looking embarrassed but serious at the door." Jake we need to talk." He said.

I turned to see Jacob vibrating, he was so wound up. Was the Alpha blood fighting to get out? I slowly put my hand on his arm and caressed him. Jacob took a deep breath. "I know Sam, but for future reference if you see that I'm busy just get lost." He growled and I was feeling waves of energy coming out of his body.

I saw Sam stiffen. I was sure he was feeling something too, for as much as Sam was holding to his power he actually could do nothing about the rightful Alpha claiming his place in the pack. And I knew with a certainty that soon there would be just one pack again, the spirits won't let this situation go on much further.

I didn't know how I knew, but I felt it in my mind that I was right.

Jacob turned to look at me and smiled. "Bells I need to talk to Sam… I guess after that I'm taking you home. I want a first date… I really do."

I laughed. "I want it too."

He nodded. "Okay, go inside and get ready to go when I come back." Jacob gave me a quick kiss and then followed Sam outside.

I slid down from the Rabbit's hood and sighed. I wanted Jacob so bad and it seemed that everything was conspiring against us from having a moment together.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and to bluebaby for betaing this chapter for me.

* * *

_It is not fair to ask of others_

_what you are unwilling to do yourself._

_Eleanor Roosevelt._

**12. Playing fair.**

Jacob came back ten minutes after he had left. I was ready to go and seeing as he wasn't saying anything I didn't push him. I knew that when he was ready to talk he would.

He drove my truck and parked at the usual place. He didn't move from the driver's seat and his hands were on the steering wheel. "Bells, promise me that you'll stay safe. No wandering around in the woods, no visits to the Cullen's."

I knew that Jacob worried constantly about me and it warmed my heart to know that although he had so many problems, I was still his first priority. "I promise you Jacob. You know that I love you, don't you?"

He turned slowly; one of his hands moved and caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes and rubbed my cheek on his warm palm. "I love you too Bells. There are a few days before our date, and I'm afraid that with this new situation with the pack I'll need to concentrate on that. I'll call you and all, but we won't see each other until Friday."

I grimaced. "I'm going to miss you. But I understand." I opened my eyes and saw that his mouth was very close to mine. I closed the space and we kissed fiercely. I felt it even more because I knew that it was going to be the last kiss until our date.

"Thanks Bells." He said when we separated. "I couldn't wish for a better mate. I'll miss you too, so much. I'll have my pack patrol around your house; I don't care about the treaty. You're mine and I take care of what's mine. I'll call Doctor Fang and let him know."

"Okay. Then I'll see you Friday." I whispered.

We got out of the truck and he walked me to the door. He took my hand and kissed it softly. Then in a few strides he entered into the forest and disappeared. I already felt empty without him. I shook my head; had I really thought that Jacob was just a friend? How much heartache could I have spared myself, Jacob and Edward if I had faced my feelings earlier? No reason to think about this further, now all was said and done.

...

Last night was awfully long. I couldn't fall asleep and I knew exactly why. I was missing Jacob's presence, his warmth and his touch. I woke up early. I knew I probably slept for just a few hours, but the thought of staying in bed any longer didn't appeal to me. Jacob won't materialize in the bed even if I really wish for it.

I sighed and went down to prepare breakfast; at least my father could benefit from my insomnia. He came down ten minutes after me wearing his work uniform. When he entered the kitchen he seemed startled to find me there, but pleased to have a decent breakfast. "Hey Bells, not that I'm complaining but what are you doing up at six in the morning?"

I looked at the clock and sighed. "Just a case of Jacob's withdrawal." And then realizing what I said I blushed. I looked at my father who was sporting the biggest smirk ever. "Don't say a word please..."

My father burst out laughing and a moment later I joined him. "Oh Bells! Just you wait until I tell Jacob about it!"

I shook my head frantically. "Please dad! I'll beg if I have to, but don't tell him. He'll never forget about it."

My father sat at the table, still smiling. "We'll see... Jacob's withdrawal..." We finished breakfast with him still chuckling and me sending him fake glares.

When he stood up to leave he came near me and gave me a quick hug, and then laughed.

"Dad!" I said, knowing full well that he wouldn't let the thing go for a long time. "There is something I have to tell you..." I cleared my throat. "Uhm...this Friday Jacob is coming to pick me up for our first date. Is that okay with you?"

He looked at me for a moment. "First date?" He asked and at my nod he burst out laughing again. "Bells, you two have been inseparable since forever and now you decide to go out on a first date? It would be like the millionth one."

"Well...it's the first date since we are officially a couple..." I said softly, not meeting his eyes.

"I'm okay with it Bells. I love Jacob like he was my own son. I couldn't ask for anyone better for you. He took care of you when even I...even I wasn't able to. So it's okay." he said gruffly.

I felt tears prickle at my eyes. "Dad...it wasn't you, you tried your best with me...I was just stubborn, but now... now all is well and you were right all along...I should have loved what was good for me..."

I felt my father's hand squeeze my shoulder. "I'm glad you're back and happy." He then started to walk to his car and before entering said. "I can't wait for the father-boyfriend speech!"

I looked up to see my father smirking yet again. "Oh dad!" but then I laughed. I couldn't imagine Charlie and Jacob having 'the talk'. Well, Jake was in for a fun evening. "I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Make it good, I want to see him sweating!"

He laughed. "You can bet on it."

I stayed on the porch until my father's car disappeared. I was sorry that I took away from Charlie a lot of first things. Now that I am with Jacob I have the chance to make everything better. He would get a 'normal' son-in-law...well as normal as possible.

As I was going inside I felt a presence behind me; I turned around and was met with Edward's golden eyes. "Hello Bella, I hope I haven't scared you."

I took a deep breath knowing full well that my heartbeat had increased. "Edward...what are you doing here? I thought that... Jacob doesn't want us to be alone..." I really found it difficult to speak with him.

His eyes narrowed for a second, but then his smooth face cleared. "I just wanted to make sure that you are well."

"I'm getting there." I replied. It was true that Jacob had made me unbearably happy, but there was still a little bit of my heart that was mourning Edward's loss. "I don't want to be rude or hurt you...but you shouldn't be here."

He shook his head. "I know but seeing as Jacob never respected our relationship and eventually got my girl, I decided that I wouldn't play fair either."

I was stunned by his speech. "Edward...it's not a game. I'm not something that can be passed between the two at will. I chose Jacob and it's my final choice. He should have been my choice a long time ago...I was blind, but now I can finally see."

"Why didn't I get the father-boyfriend speech?" He blurted out.

I bit my lip; I didn't want to invite him in so I sat on the first step of the porch. He sat near me. "Edward...our relationship has been anything but normal...I guess my father didn't really know how to interact with you. Jacob has been in his life more than even me. And although my father hasn't got his 'supernatural' radar on, he is a cop and he feels things."

"Are you saying that he didn't like me because I'm a vampire even if he didn't know?" He asked.

"Yeah...now Edward can you please leave? I don't want to be in trouble." I knew I was almost begging, but if Jacob got a whiff that Edward had been here, and now being the Alpha...I was sure he was going to get Edward for good.

"Bella... are you afraid of him?" He asked seriously.

I was so shocked; I turned to look at him. "Afraid of Jacob? Absolutely not! I'm scared that if he finds out he'll hunt you down."

He smiled then. "You still care about me then."

"Of course I do. I don't want any harm to come your way. I might not be in love with you anymore but I still love you." I whispered.

"I would win in a fight." He said.

"No you wouldn't. Jacob is Alpha now; he is getting stronger every day." I countered.

He stood up and checked his mobile. "Well, give my congratulations to him. I have to go now, but I'll be back." As quickly as he came he left.

...

The phone started to ring as I got inside. "Swan residence."

"Ah, Isabella. Exactly whom I wanted to speak with." Aro's voice whispered.

My heart froze. "Is...is there anything wrong? Why are you calling me?"

He chuckled."Nothing wrong, just wanted to tell you that by chance I found out that you broke up with Edward and I summoned the Cullen clan to Volterra."

"Why did you invite them there?" I asked worrying myself sick. "Are you going to hurt them?"

"Not if they agree to my whishes; don't worry Isabella our deal still stands. Did you enjoy my parting gift?" he laughed.

"You don't really want me to answer that." I said seriously.

His laugh was grating on my frail nerves. "I'll see the results when I'll touch them. Anyway dear Isabella, I found myself growing fond of our calls. Would you like me to call you after I met your precious vampire family?"

I hesitated. I wanted to know, but was scared that if I kept my contact with Aro that eventually he would pull something out and get me. I sighed. "Okay...but after that no more calls...I'm happy now... Although I shouldn't say it, thank you Aro...I know now that I really belonged with Jacob. I finally can be happy."

"You're welcome Isabella. You'll hear from me soon." He replied and hung up.

I almost arrived at the kitchen before the phone rang again. I picked it up and heard. "Bells, the love of my life how are you doing in this fine morning?"

I laughed. "Jacob, what is all this romantic garbage you're spouting today?"

He laughed too. "Too corny I know... just wanted to hear you laugh... I missed you last night..."

I whispered softly. "I did too... Actually I talked with my dad today and he expects a father-boyfriend talk on Friday."

Jacob chuckled. "Can't wait. Do you think he'll show me his shot-gun?"

I smiled. "Probably... Jacob before talking about anything else there are two things I need to tell you. Edward came here today and then I got a call from 'you-know-who'."

"Why did he come? Why did the other call?" He asked and from the tone of his voice I knew he was angry and worried.

"Well Edward...it's complicated... he isn't going to let me go Jacob... he said he won't play fair and that he's sure he'll get me back. Vamp number two told me that he summoned the family to deal with me still being human." I finally managed to say.

Jacob was silent for a moment. "I'm coming there; I want to hear the whole story."

I put down the phone and although I didn't want to see Jacob for this reason, I was glad that he was coming to see me. Hopefully he wasn't going to hunt Edward down, but I wouldn't bet on it.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

* * *

_'Love me when I least deserve it,_

_Because that's when I really need it.'_

_Swedish proverb_

**13. Leah and Bella bonding time.**

It didn't take long for Jacob to come. I saw him exiting the forest and I just run to him. He took me in his arms and kissed me intensely. It was strange how every kiss with Jacob was different; I looked up and met his eyes. They were dark, deep and so sincere; I could see all his love for me shining there. "Bells." He breathed and then kissed me again.

I don't know how long we stayed there, lost in our world. I was relishing his touch and his presence, it was almost shocking how much I missed and wanted him.

Finally we managed to disentangle from each other; Jacob put his arm around my shoulders and led me inside. We sat on the sofa, me still snuggling on his warm side. "I missed your warmth, I feel so cold all the times when you're not with me."

He sighed and placed a kiss on my hair. "I'm sure I missed you more. Now, explain to me what happened this morning and try not to leave anything out."

I told him everything, and the more I talked the darker his expression became. I could feel him shaking lightly, the Alpha in him was trying to push out, but Jacob was strong and trying to keep calm. When I finished he stood up abruptly and I missed his warmth.

He started to pace angrily back and forth. "Let me get this straight. The leech was so gentlemanly in the tent to say that if you ever change your mind he would respect your wish; and now that you did he doesn't want to give up."

His mood was getting darker. "I told you that he was playing his game too. But you only saw the little angel act, didn't you?"

I could feel that he wasn't really angry with me so I kept quiet and let him get everything out.

"Gentleman my arse! But this time around I'm not going to stand aside and let him disrespect our relationship." Jacob spat.

I bit my lip trying not to interrupt his rant.

"And don't fucking bite your lip Bella or I'll take you here and now!" He roared. "You can't imagine how hard it was to have you for two days in my bed and not claim you!"

"Jacob..." I tried to say something but he put up a hand to silence me.

"No Bells, I... apologize... this isn't the way you deserve to be treated... you just exchanged a monster for another one..." He turned away from me and I could feel his pain.

I stood up and put my head on his back. "Jacob, you don't have to apologize. I want you as much as you want me...there is nothing wrong in being angry with Edward either. And you're right, I was fooled by his charming act, but now I see it and he won't trick me ever again. I chose you." Then I moved in front of him and took his head in my hands. "I chose you." I repeated.

Finally he relaxed. "I'm sorry. I'm stressed out about the two packs and then Cullen is being difficult too."

"I know Jake. I understand and there is nothing to be sorry about. We are in this together. I'm here for you and you should feel free to come to me with your problems. And get itinto your hard thick skull that I'll never think of you as a monster. You are a protector; you save people got it?"

He gave me one of his smiles and my heartbeat quickened. "Got it." He said softly and placed a soft kiss on my mouth.

I smiled and walked away from him. "Besides, you're really hot when you get angry." I saw his expression darken and I run for the kitchen as my werewolf boyfriend growled and followed me.

I managed to get to the fridge before I found myself in Jacob's arms. He sat me on the counter and kissed me with increasing passion. I intertwined my legs around his waist and pulled him to me. My hands reached his hair and tangled into it. I could feel his hands caressing my waist; it seemed this time around none of us was going to stop.

I separated enough to take off my t-shirt and that's when Jacob took a step back. He shook his head a few times. "God Bella please put that t-shirt on or I'm really going to lose my mind. I want you so much. I'm hanging on by a thread...but I don't want our first time together like this."

I looked at him and knew he was right; but still...

Jacob must have read something on my face because he came closer again. "Bells, I love you and want you so much that I might explode, but please...I want a first date, a father-boyfriend speech...I waited so long for you..."

A sigh left my lips as I put on my shirt again. "I know you're right Jake..."

How could I deny him those simple little things? He was seventeen after all. I was his first love and he wanted to be romantic. I felt a bit ashamed of wanting him so much.

"Hey." He whispered. "Believe me when I say that after our first official date I won't hold back and I won't let you hold back either. Bells, you are going to be mine and..." He was near my ear now. "I can guarantee that you won't be disappointed."

I gulped feeling my lust spiking to new heights. "Promise?"

He nodded seriously. Then he passed a hand through his hair. "What about 'you-know-who'?"

I laughed; it was funny to call Aro in that way. "Well at the moment I think we just have to wait and see how everything plays out. I don't trust him but he hasn't broken our deal... yet."

Jacob nodded. "Okay then, we wait... and if the Cullen's have been summoned then Edward will be out of the way... possibly forever... As of now I won't go and try to shred him into tiny pieces...Bells I really have to go now..."

I was sorry but I saw that he was as sad as me. "Okay…I love you... and sorry for all this mess..."

He pecked my lips. "I love you more, and don't worry it's not your fault." I watched him leave my house already aching to have him close to me. He turned then. "I can't wait for our date."

"Are you going to tell me what we are doing?" I asked.

"Nahhh, I know how much you love surprises." He said smirking and left me there with my curiosity.

...

The next few days passed without anything special happening. It was now Friday morning and I was a mess. I was so nervous about tonight, our first date. What if I messed up? And what exactly could I wear for a surprise first date with the guy that I loved?

I sighed as I looked at my wardrobe and for once I wished that Alice could help me. But none of the Cullen's had contacted me and I didn't either. Maybe they were already on their way to Volterra. I hoped they wouldn't get hurt.

I heard the doorbell ring, I was puzzled. I wasn't expecting anyone. I went down stairs and opened the door. I was shocked at the person on the other side.

"Hello Swan, what are you looking at?" Leah Clearwater said seeing my expression. "Can I come in? Or do I have to stay on your porch all day?

I moved away from the door and she entered. She looked around and then turned her dark eyes on me; her smirk wasn't really helping my mood either.

"It seems you are as nervous as he is." She laughed then. "I came here to help you pick a dress for your date. I know he didn't tell you where you are going and I thought that a woman doesn't like to go blind on a date. I'll pick the appropriate outfit but I won't tell where you are going. Agreed?"

I nodded; I was speechless, never having heard Leah talking that much. I studied her appearance. "You look good." I blurted out.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not being in Sam's mind helps. You should have seen how angry he was when he heard that I left his pack."

I smiled at her. "I'm sure it must have been hard being in his mind. Was he really that angry?"

Leah laughed. "Well he almost turned purple; he was shouting that I couldn't betray him that way... Me? So I shouted back asking him who betrayed who first. We kind of had an epic fight and I haven't seen him since, but you know what?" She stretched her arms and smiled again. "I feel so much better. I finally feel free."

"I'm happy for you Leah." I said softly.

"The best thing is that Jacob is a great Alpha, he is a natural. When I told him about my wish to go away to college and he really understood, he's going to help me stop phasing." She added. "So in turn I decided to help him get the girl of his dreams."

I laughed. "He already has her." I replied, but I felt my nervousness slowly leaving me. Just thinking at how good Jacob was being for his pack let me know that nothing bad could ever happen between us. "But you're right; I was going insane about what to wear."

"Do you want me to look in your closet or shall we go to Port Angeles shopping mall?" Leah asked.

I thought it over for a bit. I really wouldn't mind looking good for Jacob. "Mall." I said and before I finished the word Leah was already pushing me and my purse out of the door.

"Good choice. I need some new clothes too , but we have to be back at three. I'll need a few hours to make you look decent."

"Hey I resent that!" I said, but she just smirked and sat me in her car.

Shopping at the mall an entire morning with Leah Clearwater was not my idea of fun. But somehow the female werewolf managed to pick out a nice outfit for me to wear; she didn't spend a lot of time for her clothes either. We ate at a Cafe and were back home around three.

...

"Get in the shower Swan! I'll have all my date-kit out in your room." She commanded as soon as we got in my house.

I tried to say something but she cut me off. "We don't have all day, go!"

I nodded and did as she asked. I realized while having my shower that I didn't have the time to be nervous for the whole day. Maybe I could have a decent date with Jacob after all.

Leah had put so much make-up and hair products on my desk that I almost panicked. On my bed I had a fresh set of underwear. "Did you really pick my panties for me?" I asked her still in shock.

She laughed. "I'm sure Jacob will like my choice."

I blushed. "He isn't going to see them."

"Ah!" Leah smirked. "I could bet my new dress that he will. You aren't in his mind, but trust me the guy is consumed in thoughts about you. And if you want him even half as much as he does... he'll definitely see them before he takes you home tonight."

I didn't know how to feel. It was true I wanted him and I hated that we were constantly interrupted, but what would happen tonight?

I gulped and nervousness set again in my heart. Butterflies were playing havoc in my stomach. I was a mess once again.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

* * *

'_You're not deciding whether _

_you're going to marry that person._

_The only thing you have to decide on a first date _

_is whether you want to go out a second time.'_

_Sarna Lee_

**14. First date.**

I put on my underwear and let Leah work on my hair and make-up. She was studying my face and the different hair-styles and then she tied my hair back. It was worn low at the nape and I was starting to worry about my face.

The doorbell rang and my father shouted. "I got it, take your time Bells." I gulped and Leah smirked.

"Is it true that Chief Swan will give him 'the talk'?" Leah whispered, knowing full well that otherwise Jacob could hear her.

I nodded and whispered back. "I told my dad to make him sweat, but honestly there isn't much that could scare a werewolf..."

Leah sniggered. "Well... Jacob really cares about his opinion and after all, Charlie is the father of the girl he loves, of course the Chief can make him sweat... can't wait to phase with him."

I laughed softly, feeling my heartbeat increasing.

"We are done now." Leah announced and then she helped me put on the dress. It was a dark-green dress, with a v-neck and the skirt was a little above my knees. My black ballet shoes completed my outfit. I finally turned to the mirror and was shocked to see my image.

"You're really good Leah. I like my light make-up." I said, she just put a dark eye shadow and some mascara to emphasize my eyelashes, a light blush on my cheeks and pink lip-gloss completed the picture.

"Thanks Swan. Now go get him tiger!" She said and when I looked at her with a shocked face she laughed. "Sorry, just wanted to use that phrase for the longest time."

I smiled at her, she might be angry and hurt but when she decides to be nice she does a great job. "Thanks Leah and if you ever need something... anything... I'm here..."

While I was getting out of my room I heard a soft 'I know' coming from her and my heart enlarged to include Leah Clearwater in it.

While I was descending the stairs a million thoughts passed through my mind, but the only one that I caught was 'Oh my! I was going on a first date with Jacob Black!' I heard my father and Jacob getting out of the living room and when I raised my eyes I only saw Jacob.

He looked handsome, but the word did no justice to the way he looked. In the three days that I hadn't seen him he seemed to have acquired an aura of confidence that was lacking before. Was it the Alpha role? He was wearing a dark-green shirt and black faded jeans. His hair was short as usual but it looked recently trimmed. In his hand I could see a bouquet of white roses with a single red one in the middle.

When I arrived at the end of the stairs he handed me the bouquet. "These are for you Bells." He whispered gruffly and the butterflies in my stomach intensified.

"Thanks." I managed to say.

"You are... you are beautiful..." He added.

I felt the blush on my cheeks and when I looked in his eyes I replied. "Thanks... you are not so bad yourself."

He smiled then, the smile that was only for me and I knew that I was going to love this man for the rest of my life. I knew in that very moment that he was my soul-mate. I smiled back.

My father cleared his throat and I turned to look at him. "Home by one Bella."

I nodded and then Jacob took my hand and I felt my breath catch.

My father opened the door and looked straight at Jacob. "Take care of her son... and remember our talk."

I saw Jacob turning white slightly and I wondered what they had talked about. "Yes sir, absolutely memorized everything sir."

My father chuckled and then looking at me he said. "Well now you won't suffer anymore of Jacob's withdrawal."

I blushed and shouted. "Dad! You promised me!"

"Sorry Bella but having you up at six in the morning telling me that... I really needed to inform Jacob." My dad said.

I turned to look at Jacob and he was smirking. Great I was in for a long night.

Jacob led me out. "Let's go Bells; I don't want to be late."

"Late for what?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You'll see."

When we were seating in his Rabbit heading towards Port Angeles I turned to look at him. "So... what did my father say to you?"

I saw his hand twitch. "You don't really want to know..." He was trying to be evasive.

But my curiosity was piqued. "I'll ask Leah if you don't tell me."

Jacob seemed surprised. "Why would you think she would tell you?"

"Well today she helped me pick the outfit and did my make-up... I guess we are getting along." I told him.

"Wow! I can't imagine you and her getting along but I'm glad she is trying to get over her anger and depression." He said. His tone of voice underlined to me that he really was taking seriously his new position in the pack.

"She is just a girl with a broken heart; I'm sure now that she doesn't have to be in Sam's mind she'll get better." I said.

"Yeah, I can feel her trying to get over him. It's so difficult though, Sam was her everything and I really think she loved him with her whole heart... Not everyone is as lucky as me to get the mate of their dreams..." He whispered and then took my hand.

"Change of subject... what did my father tell you?" I asked with a big smirk.

He grimaced then. "Well it wasn't something specific – but it was kind of 'I like you son but if you dare hurt my daughter I'll get to you and nobody will ever find your body' kind of speech. And I guess because he is like a father to me I feel the need not to disappoint him. Ah... forgetting the best part... hmmm... he said that he is too young to be a grandfather and to keep my hands in my pockets."

I laughed. I couldn't believe my father, but it was kind of sweet, embarrassing but sweet. "You do know that he loves you..."

Jacob smiled. "I know but I guess I couldn't really look at him and promise to keep my hands to myself when I knew I couldn't do it."

I felt the blush gracing my cheeks and my heart fluttering at his words. "You know... Leah picked my underwear... she said you were going to like them."

The car almost swerved and I turned in time to see Jacob holding the steering wheel with all his might. "Bells... I beg you... don't you ever tell such a thing when I'm driving... You'll make me lose my mind..."

I smiled at him happy that I affected him that much.

The remainder of the trip was spent talking about the new dynamics in the packs and how he was coping with being Alpha. I thought he was doing a good job and he seemed pleased that I thought so highly of him.

In Port Angeles I saw him parking on the main road. There were too many things around to guess where he was taking me.

He moved to my side to open my door and I let him. Tonight it was about him and anything that made him happy would work for me.

Jacob took my hand and we walked until we reached a small bookshop. The sign said closed but Jacob knocked on the door twice and someone unlocked the door. I wanted to ask him what was going on but I refrained myself; I would follow his lead tonight. I trusted him with my heart; a small surprise-date would not harm me.

We entered, the lights went on and a small old woman smiled at me. "You found a keeper girl, Jacob you have half an hour." And then she left.

I turned to look at him questioningly and he smiled. "First stop, bookshop. You can pick anything you want... I know you like reading so..."

I bit my lip and felt a lump in my throat; he was so attentive to me. "I love you Jacob." I whispered and before I started to cry and ruin Leah's great work I started to browse the bookshop.

Jacob was following behind me; every time I was stopping and picking a book I would feel his warm presence behind me. I settled for a book called 'The Swan Thieves' that I had been curious to read for a while. He called the old woman and paid for my purchase. Then we put the book back in the car. "Bells, I got a reservation for seven fifteen to this fantastic Italian restaurant. Are you ready to have an amazing dinner tonight?"

I nodded and I knew where he was taking me, it was basically the same place I had my first 'date' with Edward. I would never tell Jacob though; he had planned this date and wanted it to be awesome. He deserved that I put an effort in it too. "Sounds good, can't wait." I said.

Yep, the place was the same but the feelings were different. With Jacob it was easy and relaxed. We ate and talked about everything and nothing. The date was going well. "So Bells... I checked the itinerary for our trip and I found a hotel to stay for the night. Can I book it?"

I blushed a bit. "Yes, I'll have to ask Angela to cover for me, but I think we could leave Saturday morning and be back for Sunday evening."

Jacob seemed pensive. "It would be better if we leave Friday afternoon. When we get there you'll need time to talk to her."

I nodded. "Okay, we leave Friday... whatever am I going to do with you alone for two nights?" I joked.

His reply was serious and had my heart double its beats. "I can think a few things..."

We looked at each other intensely. I was the one to break the silence. "Thank you Jacob, this has been the best first date ever..."

He smiled at me. "I'm happy that you're enjoying it, but it's not over yet." He stood up and helped me out of the restaurant after paying the bill.

We were heading back towards Forks when Jacob turned to look at me. "You have been too good tonight, you haven't insisted once to split the bill or anything..."

I laughed. "Contrary to popular belief I can accept a guy paying the bill once in a while... I just thought that I wanted tonight to be perfect and I knew you wanted to take care of everything... don't get use to it though."

He laughed too. "Sure sure, I know you're with me for my money."

I put a hand on my heart. "Oh my God! I gave away my secret!"

We both looked at each other and burst out laughing. We were being really silly but it was so refreshing, no fear of vampires after me, no thoughts of Edward weighting me down. I was just a simple nineteen year old girl out with her boyfriend.

Before we reached Forks Jacob took a right turn and entered onto a smaller road. "I have never noticed that there was a road here." I said.

Jacob smiled. "I found it out while I was running on patrol." He didn't say anything else. I let the silence stretch, it wasn't uncomfortable… we were just basking in each other presence.

Finally the car stopped and Jacob helped me out. It was dark all around us but I wasn't scared, I had my hot werewolf boyfriend to protect me. He went to open the trunk of the car and he came out with a blanket. I eyed him suspiciously but he just smiled at me.

He took my hand and we walked for a bit into the forest; at a certain moment he turned left and we arrived at a cliff. It was beautiful, I could see the water below us and above us a clear star-filled sky. Jacob laid out the blanket and patted the space near him.

I didn't hesitate; I went and sat near him. His arm came around my shoulders and I nestled closer to him. Looking around I sighed in contentment. "It's beautiful here..."

He spoke near my ear. "You are beautiful..." I turned to look at him and he kissed me. It started softly but when I put my hands around his neck I heard him growl and a moment later I was lying on the blanket with Jacob on top of me.

I took a deep breath and smiled at him. He bent his head and nuzzled my neck. "I want you so much Bells."

His words had my blood boil with desire. "Then take me Jake... I'm yours."

Jacob looked seriously at me searching on my face for any doubts I might have, but I didn't have any. He seemed satisfied because he slowly put his hands up the hem of my skirt and started to caress my thighs. I closed my eyes and let the feeling of his scorching hands on my body wash over me.

I was startled when I heard. "Take your filthy paws away from her!"

I heard a growl and Jacob stood up and positioned himself between me and Edward. I turned fully and I was shocked that my ex had the audacity to come and interrupt our date. "Edward! What the hell are you doing here?"

His eyes, now dark like the night, fixed on me briefly and then turned again to look at Jacob who was shaking slightly. "I came here to stop him from taking you on the ground, outdoors like a slut. You deserve to be respected Bella."

I stood up too and shouted. "Don't you think that if I didn't want it I would I have said so? You have no right... absolutely no right to come here and interrupt an intimate moment between me and my boyfriend. We are over Edward! You have to let me go!"

"Never! I can't let you go, you are mine." He snarled.

Jacob said. "Take a few steps back Bells, I'm going to phase. This situation ends here and now."

I wanted to beg Jacob not to phase, I wanted him to be safe and not to get hurt but I knew that this confrontation has been coming. "Be careful and come back to me safe." I whispered. He nodded not taking his stare away from Edward.

"When I phase I'll call for Leah. She'll take you home." Jacob spoke slowly; I could feel that he was close to phasing.

I didn't argue this time, the situation was tense enough. "Okay... I love you." And then I took a few steps back.

"I love you more." He choked out and then he phased.

My Jacob was magnificent in wolf form; I saw him staying in position between me and Edward. After a few minutes I saw a grey smaller wolf coming. Edward nodded at something Jacob must have said.

"Bella, I'll be back for you." Said Edward and then disappeared with Jacob in tow.

While I watched the two loves of my life going to fight to death, Leah had managed to phase back. "Fuck Swan! I can't say that life with you is boring."

I sighed and she put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Jake will kick his ass. Let's get you home." I nodded and let her take me back home.

My father had already retired for the night. Leah looked at me. "Swan, I'm staying for the night."

"Can't you phase and see...?" I pleaded with her.

She shook her head. "Sorry Alpha orders are to stick with you, no phasing unless you're in danger. Let's get inside; I guess it will be a long night."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **thanks for the reviews, and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

**Rec story:** White Blank Page by beavoicenotanecho, Bella/Paul unusual but really interesting.

* * *

"_Most people have a harder time letting themselves love_

_than finding someone to love them."_

_Bill Russell_

**15. You imprinted?**

When we arrived in my room I picked up the phone. Alice answered after the first ring. "Alice, I just left Edward and Jacob in the forest. They are going to fight. I'm scared...please can you go...?"

Alice seemed shocked. "I didn't see it Bella! Damn! Edward must have been close to Jacob the whole night so that I wouldn't see him. I'll tell Carlisle, don't worry we'll break the fight before they harm each other too much..."

I put down the phone and looked up to see Leah sitting in the rocking chair. "This chair is nice."

I grimaced, it reminded me of Edward. "If you like it, you can take it home with you..."

She seemed surprised, but then a look of understanding passed through her eyes. "Tomorrow I'll take it away."

I smiled at her, still tense but feeling a bit better that the Cullen's were going to reach Jacob and Edward in time. "Thanks."

"Bella, can I ask you something?" I was surprised that Leah had called me with my name and nodded. "If... if Jacob kills Edward... will you be able to still date him?"

Her question froze me on the spot. I didn't even imagine that there was that chance; I just thought that they would fight and kind of sort it out eventually.

But Leah was right, what if Jacob killed Edward? "I... I love Jacob no matter what. I guess it'll take some time to process the idea that Edward..."

I felt my eyes fill with tears, I couldn't lose Edward! It was one thing to know that he was somewhere and another thing entirely to know that he was no more.

I put my arms around my stomach, I felt the hole that had been sealed long ago reopen and take me back to that day in the forest. I fell to my knees. "I can't..." I choked out and Leah was there holding me.

"It's okay Bella, I'm sure we won't get to that. I'm sorry... I didn't think before speaking... please don't die on me Swan!" Leah begged.

I managed to relax slightly, I felt that I was still trembling and my mind was disconnected from my body, but I was back from the dark place that still lurked in my heart.

Leah took a deep breath. "Sometimes... sometimes I get even worse than you... When I really think that I won't be able to hold Sam and kiss him ever again... My mind shuts down... It was so hard to see him leave me for Emily... Everyone thought that when they told me about imprinting that it would have made it all better...but it didn't... to know that the man I love was destined to be with someone else, it made me mad..."

I sighed. Leah was opening up to me and I was sure she hadn't shared this with anyone else. I put my arms around her and let her continue. "I was thinking why didn't I deserve to be happy with him? What was wrong with me? And Emily... she is so nice, and I love her very much, but every time I see her scarred face... it angers me... I would have given half of my face... hell I would have given all my face to Sam's paws if that was what it took for him to love me..."

"I'm sorry Leah... I know how it feels to want something so much that it consumes you..." I said, remembering all the crazy things I did for Edward.

"The worst thing is that he loves me, he still does. Buried under all the magic of the imprint, his love for me shines through... but it's not enough... it was never enough..."

We stayed silent for a long time. Both lost in our pain but feeling not alone with it.

"I imprinted." she blurted out.

I stood still. "When? Who?"

She laughed hollowly. "The day after I phased… I'm so good at hiding it that nobody has figured it out yet. And if it's up to me I won't ever do anything about it either."

"Leah how can you resist the pull?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm constantly with him, so it's not like I can miss him or anything."

"A wolf? You imprinted on a wolf?" I figured out that it was the only option.

"You're smart Swan... yes... but if I tell you the name, will you swear to keep it secret? Even from Jacob?" She demanded.

I thought it over, this wasn't my secret to tell and it wouldn't affect my relationship with Jacob. Still, it was a big deal. Hmm...Sam, Jared, Paul and Quil had imprinted. Seth was her brother, Colin and Brady phased much later and were too young.

That left Embry and my Jacob. My breath caught. I started to hyperventilate.

Leah laughed. "It's not Jacob. Take a breath Bella. He is so totally yours that it's almost crazy."

I engulfed as much air as I could and then let go. "Embry." I whispered.

"Yeah... the guy is nice and all but I can't be tied here. I can't... the imprinting will never erase my love for Sam... I can't imagine my kids growing up with his, and maybe dating or something..." Leah said. She seemed horrified by the idea.

"But what about him? Didn't he imprint too?" I asked, trying to sort out my jumbled thoughts.

"I guess imprinting is a one way road. There is an imprinter and an imprintee... can you imagine the mess if we were both imprinter/imprintee... I guess fate wanted to help me get over Sam and made the situation even worse..." She said sounding exasperated.

"You haven't told anyone... Leah how will you manage to go away?" I knew that it was impossible to leave your mate.

She sighed. "I'm still figuring out that part. Aactually at the moment I'm just trying not to jump his bones when I see him. The pull is unbearable sometimes."

"Doesn't he feel it too?" I was full of questions and it helped me to distract myself from the Edward/Jacob situation.

She laughed. "Embry is a good guy but he is reserved, he always treated me better than the others and he defended me sometimes. When we patrol together he is nice to be around, but the imprintee feels just a connection, and he thinks that our bond is because we are pack-mate."

I thought the thing over; no matter how I looked at it I knew that it was just a matter of time before she gave in. "You won't be able to hold back much longer..."

"I'll fight it Bella. I'll damn show Sam that if he wanted he could have stayed with me." She spat.

Ah, that was the real crux of the matter. "Leah, you have to let go. It's not possible to fight an imprint and it won't take away your love for Sam. But if fate gave you Embry, then maybe there is something in him that will heal and complete you... maybe he can make you happier than you would have ever been with Sam."

Leah stood up then and started to pace. "It's not that easy... I kept fighting and fighting that it has become a second nature to me. And what if I tell him and he doesn't want me? What if he gets mad that I wasted so much time fighting the pull? He might think that I didn't want him... but it's not him it's me. I would have fought it no matter who fate had given me."

I smiled then, Leah was tough on the outside, but it was clear now that the imprint was affecting her. She had just been hurt so much by love that she was scared to be hurt even more. "Leah... it's okay to be scared... you won't be alone in this. I'll help you."

She turned to look at me, her haunted eyes full of fear and uncertainty.

"We'll tell Embry together. I'll be there and we'll explain it to him. Embry is nice and he is no fool, he knows how much you suffered. You have to trust the imprint." I said.

"Will you do that for me?" Leah said with the barest hint of hope in her voice.

I nodded. "Of course, what are friends for." And before I could say anything else I found myself crushed in a hug that basically broke all my bones. "Leah... can't breathe..."

She took a step back and laughed. "Sorry, sometimes I forget my strength... When... when can we tell him?"

I bit my lip. "As soon as we solve this situation with Jacob and Edward. Okay?"

She looked nervous and scared but nodded. "Okay..."

Then my phone rang. "Bella." It was Alice. "We got there in time... but they are both hurt... badly but not mortally... can you come over to our house? Jacob is here too; Carlisle is treating his injuries."

I was so scared, but I needed to know. "Are you sure that Jacob is well?"

"Yes, now move, he's asking for you." She said.

I put down the phone and Leah nodded. I went to my father's room and knocked. "Dad?"

My father clicked the light on and jumped from the bed. "Bells? Is everything all right?"

I bit my lip. "I'm okay but Jacob and Edward got into a fight and they are at the Cullen's house. Do you mind if I go there? Leah will be with me."

My father sighed. "A bit of normalcy would really be welcomed... I don't mind… just go and take care."

I thanked him. A Little later we arrived at the Cullen's.

I ran out of the car and the door opened before I arrived. A smirking Emmet was there. "Relax baby Bella, your dog is just a bit worse for wear."

But I didn't even answer him, I saw Jacob sitting on the sofa with a pack of ice on his head. I threw myself at him. "Jake... are you okay?" I frantically looked at him checking if everything was in order and at his smile I kissed him. He dropped the pack of ice and enveloped me into his arms. He kissed back with all the passion that we both shared.

A throat clearing shook me out of my Jacob-induced trance. I turned to look at Carlisle. He smiled at me. "Bella, don't worry your Jacob is well... now Edward is a bit worse off and he's asking for you..."

I felt Jacob stiffen and I knew that I couldn't leave his side. I looked sadly at Carlisle and I shook my head. "I'm sorry but I... I can't see him. We broke up and he disrespected mine and Jacob's relationship. I don't... want to see him... Not right now..."

I heard Jacob sigh and he whispered. "If you want to go to see him..."

I turned and glared at Jacob. "No Jacob. I chose you, I'll stand by you. I won't leave the man I love for the man I used to love. Okay?"

His eyes shone with love and joy at my declaration. "Okay Bells..."

Carlisle nodded. "Bella, nobody will force you to do anything. I must go to check on my son, I take it that you will be leaving with Jacob."

"You bet." I stood up and Jacob thanked Carlisle.

Outside Leah was waiting for us. "It's about damn time you came out, the place reeks. I'm leaving, you take your girl home boss." She turned to go and then hesitated. "Bella... I'll call you tomorrow for ... okay?"

I grinned. "Sure sure."

She laughed and left quickly.

Jacob turned to look at me. "What was that?"

"Nothing important right now... just know that some dynamics in the pack will change soon..." I smiled at his suspicious expression and refused to say anything else.

Jacob took me home but he was still feeling the aftershock of the battle. "Bells I'm beat. I'm sorry that our date was cut short..."

"It's okay Jacob; we'll have other dates... now go and rest. We'll talk tomorrow. I love you." I whispered.

He smiled. "I love you more." And he left.

I slowly went upstairs. Tomorrow there would be the Embry/Leah situation to solve.

I sighed looking at my father's door.

_Yeah dad... a bit of normalcy would be really welcomed._


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** thanks for the reviews, and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter. I'll probably be able to publish one or two more before going on holiday for a week, so have no fear, I'm not abandoning my stories.

**imPerfect love: **thanks to all of you who are reviewing it, I want to reassure you that I haven't given up on it, my beta was on holiday so things were a bit slower, but I can promise you an update very soon.

* * *

_"No matter how hard you try to keep your secret,_

_it's a universal law that sooner or later _

_it will be discovered." _

_Mettrie L._

**16. Alpha Swan?**

A knock at my bedroom door woke me up. I looked around still feeling that a few more hours of sleep would have been ideal.

The clock read nine. "What's up dad?"

The door opened and none other than Leah came in. "Rise and shine Swan!"

I looked at her puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

She snorted. "Duh! It was your idea to tell Embry about the imprint… I came to pick you up; we're going to his house."

I blinked, surely this was a dream. "Leah… isn't it a bit too early?"

She opened my closet and started to shuffle through my wardrobe looking for clothes. "I'm a jittering mass of nerves, I waited already too much. Go have a shower, I'll choose something for you."

I shook my head, Leah was even worse than Alice. I wondered if I had fallen in an alternate universe. I sighed. "Leah please stop your hunt and come sit here."

Leah's wild eyes came out of my closet and fixed on the spot where I was patting. "Here," I repeated.

She sighed and came to sit.

"Leah… we need to talk to Jacob first." I said, knowing that we really couldn't go straight to Embry without the Alpha of the pack knowing about the imprint. It would undermine his authority and I wanted Jacob to be respected. He was my first priority.

Leah stood up quickly. "No fucking way! I want to tell Embry first."

"Leah! Shut up and listen to me." I felt a wave of energy coming from me and Leah looked at me with shocked eyes. She remained silent and I was startled. Had I given an Alpha order? Was I so bonded with Jacob that I could control the pack in some ways too?

"Sorry Leah… you can… uhm… talk… I didn't mean to shut you up that way…" I took a deep breath seeing as she was still looking at me with a bit of…was that fear? I gulped. "I don't know what just happened Leah… I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

She sighed and after a moment she sat back near me. "Why do we need to tell Jacob first?"

Okay, so she didn't want to talk about what just happened. Fine with me, I was already starting to freak out. "Jacob is the Alpha, but he is Embry's best friend as well. We would know how to tell Embry with Jacob's help and if something goes wrong he'll take care of it."

"It makes sense. But do you think that Jacob will get angry with me? You know for not telling anyone before…" she asked.

I bit my lip. "I don't think so… but Jacob sometimes does things I don't expect, so it could go either way… why don't you wait for me downstairs? I'll take a shower and then we can go to Jacob's house. We'll take it from there…"

She nodded and left the room.

I contemplated for a moment if I should just go back to sleep, but I knew that I was tied to the pack and their problems.

Welcome Alpha Swan!

Urgh! I needed to see Jacob and Billy for that reason too, it wasn't normal that I could command a wolf.

After a shower, I put on some clothes and got downstairs where I found that Leah had made breakfast. We ate in silence for a while.

"You probably are so strongly connected to Jacob that some of his power flows to you too…" Leah said breaking the silence and trying to understand what happened upstairs.

"Maybe… I'll have to talk to Billy or the Elders though, because I'm starting to freak out… too much supernatural even for me…" I answered.

Leah chuckled and after a moment burst out laughing. Her laugh was so contagious that I started laughing too. The tension eased a bit and so we finished our breakfast a bit more relaxed.

We took my truck because Leah had run to my house. When we arrived I hadn't even turned off the truck that Jacob was already there. I opened the door and he kissed me like there was no tomorrow. My back was leaning against my truck and my hands were caressing his biceps.

"Enough you two!" shouted Leah.

With that Jacob took a step back. He looked at Leah and then at me questioningly.

"Jake… there is something that Leah needs to tell you." I said and seeing that Leah wasn't meeting anyone eyes I went on. "Why don't we go in the garage? There we shouldn't be overheard."

Leah quickly ran inside and Jacob turned to look at me. "What's going on?"

I shook my head. "It's not my secret to tell… just please Jake, try to understand her…"

He sighed. "I'll try to keep my mind open… let's go." He took my hand and I relaxed further.

When we entered Leah had resumed her pacing. I let go of Jacob's hand and went to stop her. I took her arm. "Leah please sit down. Nothing bad will happen. Jacob promised me not to get angry."

Jacob smiled. "Not exactly… I told Bella that I'll try to understand… what's up Leah? I thought we went through everything when we talked about you leaving for college."

Leah gulped and took my hand in hers. "I didn't tell you everything Jacob. I was scared… I still am but Bella told me that I can't run forever so… I imprinted!" she finally blurted out.

Jacob was standing there and I could read on his face shock and surprise. "Well… it's not a bad thing… who's the guy?"

I grimaced and Jacob's straightened his back, a look of worry starting to make its way on his face. "Leah?"

She didn't meet his eyes and she squeezed my hand a bit too tightly for comfort, but I knew she was nervous. "Embry."

I saw Jacob's look of disbelief and then his eyes shone with… wait was it amusement? He gave us his back, smartly so, because Leah wouldn't have taken well to him laughing at her imprint.

After a moment Jacob turned again and Leah raised her eyes to meet his. "You imprinted on Embry when you phased and managed to keep it secret until now… why?"

"I was scared… and I was still hurt about the Sam/Emily situation… I didn't know how to handle it… and I guess I didn't handle it at all…" she said looking incredibly sad.

Jacob passed a hand through his hair. "You do realize that he needs to know, don't you?"

She nodded.

"And he might not take it well… I mean Embry is an amazing guy, he is funny, strong and supportive… you couldn't have been better off within the pack. But you waited almost a year… I can understand about you hurting over Sam… but how is he going to feel knowing that you refused the imprint?" Jake sighed and came to sit on the other side of Leah.

He took her hand in his. "Don't worry Leah… I'll talk with Embry first. I'll explain a bit the background of your refusal… I'll tell him to think it over and to talk to you when he is ready to. How does that sound? Just give him some time to process it, okay?"

She nodded and I saw tears streaming down her face. Jacob put his arm around her shoulders and held her to him. He let her cry, and when he met my eyes we both knew how much it had hurt Leah, both her and Sam's imprint. I put my arm around her too and hugged her.

We stayed there for a while, until Leah had shed her last tear. Then we let her go. She stood up and looked at us. "Thank you… I couldn't ask for a better friend and for a better Alpha. I better get going… tell Embry he knows where to find me then…"

Jacob nodded. "You're free from patrol until further notice, try to relax Leah. Embry is a great guy, he'll come around."

She smiled a bit brokenly; obviously she had been through too much to really believe in happy endings. So I promised myself that she would get hers, like I got mine.

When we were left alone I stood up and went to sit on Jacob's lap. He held me against him and laid his head on mine. "How am I going to tell Embry that Leah imprinted on him?"

And then he started shaking. I looked up and I saw that he was laughing. "Jacob! It's a serious thing!"

He went on laughing and between a laugh and another he said, "I just can't imagine Embry ever winning an argument against Leah… she is going to kick his butt…"

I imagined quiet and calm Embry with the hurricane that was Leah and the image was funny. I started laughing too.

Jacob finally took a deep breath. "Okay… now that I got this out of my system I'm going to talk with Embry. Can you wait for me here? Billy will be happy to have your company."

I nodded. At least I could speak with Billy about me ordering Leah before breaching the subject with Jacob. He already had too much to think about. "Okay, I'll wait for you here. I love you."

He kissed me softly. "I love you more."

I hoped that the situation would end well for Leah; she really deserved her happy ending.

* * *

**AN2**: let me know if you want to read first about Bella/Billy conversation or Jacob/Embry, just this time I'll let you choose the order of the two following chapters. 

**AN3: **Jacob's laugh wasn't about Leah's imprint, it was because he was imagining her with Embry. Keep in mind that Jacob is only seventeen.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing the chapter. I would still like to remind you that I probably will be updating once more and then I'll be away for one week maybe two. But don't worry I'll be back, I plan to finish this story and imPerfect love.

* * *

_"It is difficult for some people to accept that love is a choice. _

_This seems to run counter to the generally accepted theory of romantic love _

_which expounds that love is inborn and as such requires no more than to accept it."_

_Leo F. Buscaglia_

**17. I didn't see it coming.**

**Jacob's POV**

After my talk with Bella and Leah I didn't really know how to feel.

One thing was that Leah had been bitchy with us because of Sam; another was to know that she could have been happy and she let herself bask in hatred and let us be miserable along with her.

I've known Embry my whole life, he is a good guy. I really think that any girl would be lucky to have him, but to imagine him being subjected to Leah makes me feel a bit sad.

Leah isn't bad, but her loathing for everything wolf-related doesn't bode well. Besides, Embry will definitely flip knowing that she kept it a secret all this time. I sigh, this Alpha job is really crap, and I wish I could just give it up.

Well, not really, it isn't that bad if I consider that Bella is bonded with me more securely. I'm sure that the 'flowing energy' that links the two of us has something to do with my new power within the pack.

Bella… just thinking about her make my heart beat faster. I can't believe that she finally gave up the leech to be with me. It meant a lot when she chose not to see him after our fight. He was really messed up, I did manage to snatch away an arm and his nice left shoulder and leg will definitely be scarred.

Just thinking about how he interrupted me and Bella when I could finally claim her... I felt my blood boil. But I need to focus on Leah and Embry now. He should be home at this time.

I ring the bell and I hear a voice. "Yes?"

His mother is at home then. "Hello Mrs. Call, I'm Jacob Black. Can you ask Embry if he can come down?"

"Yes, Jacob. Wait a moment." I hear the receiver being covered and then, "He's coming down. Bye."

Embry comes out of the door and I smile. "Hello bro, come and walk with me." I say.

Embry looks at me and I know that he knows that something is not quite right. "What's up Jake?"

"Well Embry, I'm not sure how to start…" I know that I should just say it but I don't really know how he's going to take it. "Why don't we go into the forest and phase?" At least it'll be easier to explain if he can see just how messed up Leah was.

Embry nods and before we phase he puts a hand on my shoulder. "Should I worry?"

"Embry… I just ask that you keep an open mind and… heart about what I'm going to show you… please… don't do anything rash." I ask of him, but I won't give him an Alpha order, he deserves to be free to react the way he wants.

When we phase I slowly replay what happened in the garage and I feel his turmoil.

_Fuck! I can't believe she kept it hidden until now! _Embry snarls.

_You have to consider that she was really hurt by Sam… _I tell him trying to calm him down. _Leah… is not exactly perfect, but underneath all that bitchy-ness there is a woman who had her heart walked over by the two people she trusted and loved the most._

_Jake… I can understand that she was unsure about me, but if it hadn't been for Bella… I would still be here asking why the fuck I'm in love with Leah Clearwater!_ Embry rants.

I'm shocked. _You are in love with her? I didn't know…_

_I guess she isn't the only one good at hiding then… but seriously Jake, who in his right mind would ever ask Leah out? She is scary…_ Embry jokes.

I laugh and remembered how funny I thought the whole thing was.

Embry tries to jump me but I move.

_Jake you're an ass, don't you dare laugh about this! _Embry says semi-seriously.

I laugh harder pushing him images of Leah ordering him around. And then I start running with Embry in pursuit.

_When I get you I'll kick your sorry Alpha ass! _Embry says_._

We run a bit and then when we arrive at the cliff we phase back. I sit near the edge and Embry comes to sit near me.

"Do you think I should go talk with her now?" Embry asks me.

"I don't really know. Maybe wait until tomorrow, get a bit of time to think it over. You'll have to be very convincing to get Leah to give you a chance… not only are you younger, but you're also a werewolf."

Embry sighs. "I know… and I'm pissed at the thought that she fought it for a year… I mean how bad it could have been dating me…"

"It wasn't you… it was her being stubborn… but she is a wreck… and I'm sure that this constant fighting has wore her down. Try to be nice Embry and don't push her…" I tell him.

Embry snorts. "And since when are you any good at girl-advice?"

I elbow him in the stomach. "Since I got my girl."

He laughs. "Yeah… still shocked about it… I didn't see it coming… I mean she was so into the leech…"

I sigh; obviously her deal with 'you-know-who' has to be kept secret. I was lucky that Edward had been so concentrated on killing me that he didn't read it in my mind. "I guess she finally understood that he wouldn't make her happy… she had never been herself with him… it was time that she finally realized it."

Embry puts an arm around my shoulders. "I'm happy for you Jake truly… and I must admit I'm happy for myself too. Leah might be many things, but I like strong women and she is totally beautiful."

"Ewww, Bella is by far more beautiful!" I say.

Embry shook his head. "I don't think so, Leah is definitely hotter."

Then we hear a voice. "Hey what's this bonding party without me?" We turn to see Quil. "And what about Leah being hot? Have you lost your mind Embry?"

I look at Embry; he is the one that should tell our pack-mates. He shrugs his shoulders. "Leah imprinted on me."

Quil looks at him like he was an alien and then burst out laughing. "You almost got me there! It almost sounded like the truth."

I pass a hand through my hair; it wasn't going to be easy.

Embry sighs. "I'm not joking Quil… she just kept it hidden until now because she was scared…"

Quil sits down abruptly. "Wow… I didn't see this one coming…wow… I mean… should I offer you my congratulations or…?"

"Congratulations are fine… but keep this to yourself; I still need to talk to Leah about it." Embry says looking a bit tense.

Quil nods. "Man! Sam is going to flip!"

I look at Embry and I see him turning a shade whiter. "First speak with Leah and then we'll see to inform everyone. Embry… I'll tell Sam if you want… I'm your Alpha, I'll keep you safe."

Embry nods. "Thanks Jacob. After I talk with Leah I'll let you handle it with Sam… you know that eventually you'll have to fight him…"

I know that, but it's difficult for me because Sam has been my Alpha and I still care about him. He is my brother in any way that counts. "I hope he'll accept my role without the fight… but it's still too early now."

Embry stands up. "I guess I'll go home and think a bit. Tomorrow I'll go to see Leah… and we'll see…"

Embry leaves, me and Quil look at each other and then we start laughing. Quil says. "I can't believe it! Our sweet Embry with Leah… I really can't believe it."

I lay down in the grass. "I can't believe it either, but I'm sure the imprinting has its reasons… I'm just glad that I won't have to worry about it."

"Jake… about that… how can you be so sure?" Quil asks.

"It's just that Bella means everything to me… and now that she feels the bond… there is no one that is better for me than her. Actually, she is waiting for me at home… I better go." I say and stand up. I bid my goodbye to Quil and run home.

I'm just in time to hear. "But how is that even possible?" coming from my Bells.

I enter the house and my father and Bella look at me with identical looks of surprise. "What's going on here?"

I see Bella bite her lip and my father looking a bit nervous. Finally my father speaks. "Sit down son, we need to talk."

* * *

**AN2:** next chapter Bella/Billy, I would be curious to know how Embry and Leah deal with the imprint, let me know if you want a chapter for their talk.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter. I'll be away for a week or two, but fear not :) I'm taking my writing-kit with me and as soon as I'm back I'll update.

* * *

_"An honest man can feel no pleasure in the exercise _

_of power over his fellow citizens."_

_Thomas Jefferson _

**18. Volterra? Really?**

I walked into the house; I was worried about Embry's reaction and about Leah's happiness. But the thing that was bothering me more was the order that I gave Leah and her obeying me.

Billy was watching a game on TV when I entered, he turned to say hi and saw my face. "What's up Bella? Is anything wrong with Jacob?"

I smiled at him and shook my head. "Luckily that seems to be the only thing that is working perfectly. Do you have time to talk with me?"

He took the remote and turned off the TV. Then he wheeled his chair into the kitchen. "Sure, what is the problem Bella?"

I sat at the table, I was facing him and after a moment of hesitation I told him what happened this morning with Leah.

Billy was very serious when I finished my speech. "Did you feel the same energy that usually flows from Jacob?"

I nodded and I saw that he was thinking hard about something. "What are you thinking Billy? Does it remind you of something?"

He nodded. "There is an old legend, but it's one of the few that we never tell because we aren't sure it really happened. I think we need to talk with the Council. Old Quil might be better informed. But it doesn't bode well Bella."

I was scared and shocked. "Why?"

He sighed. "Usually the pack gets more powers when there is a bigger threat to it. I thought that after the newborn fight the danger was over. But you acquiring this new ability and Jacob getting stronger day by day and more powerful; I'm afraid something big is coming our way."

I gulped and fell silent. For as much as I could think there was just one big thing that came to my mind. Vampires, and the following thought was Volturi. "Do you think that the Elders can explain to us more?"

Billy nodded, he was going to reply when Seth barged in. "Hey Bella! Billy! So nice to see you. I just came because my mum sends you some cookies."

Billy smiled and let Seth put the cookies down. "Seth would you be willing to be our guinea-pig?"

I turned to look at Billy. What did he have in mind?

Seth smiled. "Sure! What do I have to do?"

"Nothing." Billy said, "Bella will tell you to do something and you don't have to do it."

Seth seemed confused but accepted.

Billy turned to look at me and motioned for me to give Seth an order.

I took a deep breath; if we needed to know this was our best shot. "Seth, start jumping and don't stop until I tell you." The energy flowed.

Seth after a moment started jumping, on his face there was shock, surprise and fear.

"Stop." I said and put my head in my hands.

"Seth thanks for your help. Please do not divulge this information for now. We need to figure out why Bella can act as Alpha." Billy ordered seriously. Seth nodded and after a brief bye he left.

"He is scared of me… just like Leah." I said dejected, none of the pack would ever treat me the same. Now I knew how Jacob must be feeling, he was their friend but he could order them to do anything he wanted.

My respect for him increased, he was good at that, but I didn't know what to do with it. "I want out Billy."

Billy seemed shocked. "Bella, you can't give Jacob up. I know you are scared. But if the Spirits gave you this gift then you have to accept it and learn how to use it wisely."

"But how is that even possible?" I replied. Then we saw Jacob entering into the house and I was scared that he had heard my previous statement, I hadn't meant it but it would destroy him.

Jacob looked at us, I don't know what he saw on our faces but he said, "What's going on here?"

I bit my lip and Billy seriously spoke. "Sit down son, we need to talk."

Jacob sat on the chair near mine and took my hand in his. I exhaled the breath I had been keeping, he didn't hear me.

Billy seemed to relax too, our eyes met and I knew that he wasn't going to tell Jacob. After all, everyone is entitled to a moment of weakness sometimes. I promised myself that I would never fail Jacob ever again.

"Bella explained to me what happened today." Billy said and I realized that I didn't tell Billy that Jacob didn't know.

"Really?" Jacob replied. "Well I must admit that I didn't see this coming. Leah imprinting on Embry…"

Billy's eyes almost bulged out. "Leah and Embry?"

Jacob looked at his father strangely. "What else happened today?" He turned to look at me and I tried to smile. "Bella?"

I told Jacob what happened with Leah and then with Seth.

He stood up. "Why didn't you tell me this before? Were you going to keep it a secret? Haven't you learned anything from the past?" he shouted at me.

I felt tears in my eyes; he was still hurt about the Volturi. I stood up and shouted back. "I wanted to tell you but I thought that Leah's problem was more important! I didn't want to burden you further, but obviously you have to think that I kept it to myself on purpose! You know what? I'm out of it."

I stormed out of the house and I almost reached my truck before a warm hand clamped on my wrist. "Bells… stop please… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to shout at you…"

I didn't care in that moment; I just wanted to run away from it all. "No… I know you meant it… you haven't forgiven me yet… you don't trust me…"

"Bells." Jacob said and hugged me from behind. He put his head near my neck and whispered in my ear. "I have forgiven you… I'm really sorry... today I had to face a lot of problems and I'm sorry that I took it out on you… I know that you would have told me eventually… forgive me Bells I can't live without you…"

I relaxed against him. "Forgive me as well… I should have told you something when Leah left us alone… I just thought that Billy might help me a bit before putting this weight on your shoulders…"

Jacob turned me around and with his hand he raised my chin. Our eyes met and I saw that he was sorry too. "Forgive me…"

"Only if you forgive me…" I replied and he slowly closed the gap between us. The kiss was soft and when he moved away he was smiling tenderly at me.

"Now that we sorted this out, don't you want to know about Embry?" Jacob said with a wicked smile.

My curiosity was piqued and I followed him inside where he told me and Billy how Embry had taken it.

"I'm surprised that you didn't notice it." I finally said when Jacob revealed that Embry was in love with her.

Jacob seemed embarrassed. "In wolf form I tend to mind my own business and you have been my only thought in either form since the beginning."

I winked at him. "Are you saying that I am a distraction?"

He winked back. "More than that."

Billy cleared his throat. "Before you get mushier than this, I want to inform you that tonight the Elders will meet and they requested that you, Bella and Sam be present."

Jacob stood up then. "Why Sam? It isn't any of his business."

Billy sighed. "Jacob, he is Alpha as well; until the two packs reunite you'll be both involved."

A thought sparkled in my mind. "Does Emily have a similar power to mine?"

Billy and Jacob looked at each other. Then Jacob spoke. "It didn't look like that to me, but when she ordered us around we always obeyed… I'm not sure if it was because she provided our food."

I laughed then. "Are you saying that if I cook for you you'll be my slave?"

Jacob walked towards me and took my head in his hands. His mouth was millimeter from mine when he whispered. "I'm already your slave Bells, anything you wish I'll give you." Then he pecked my lips and let go.

I swayed from the intensity and I sat because my knees gave away.

I heard chuckles and I looked up in time to see Billy trying to hide his smile and Jacob sporting a smirk as big as America. I scowled trying to regain some dignity but that set them off and they laughed. After a moment I joined them.

Tonight we were going to talk with the Elders and tomorrow Embry and Leah were going to talk.

I was scared and excited to find out more about the legend, and I was concerned that Aro wasn't really going to give up on me.

A ring at my phone shook me out of my reverie. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Bella! Thanks God I found you… we've been summoned to Volterra!" said Alice's concerned voice.

"Really? Do I have to come too?" I asked knowing already the answer.

"Luckily they asked only about the Cullen's… we'll do our best to protect you." She said trying to reassure me.

"I know… thanks Alice… be careful and let me know how it goes… don't…. don't take any unnecessary risks…" I told her.

"We'll try… though I can't see anything about our future… someone is blocking my visions… let's hope that everything goes well… I'll let you know… we need to go… take care Bella. And remember, we all love you." Alice ended the conversation.

Jacob and Billy were watching me with concern written all over their faces. "The Cullen's have been summoned to Volterra… let's hope everything goes well."

Jacob nodded; he knew the outcome like I did.

Billy though was worried. "Let's hope they won't bother you anymore."

I took a deep breath; everything was moving fast, I only hoped that Aro wouldn't play anymore tricks.

* * *

**AN2:** let me know if you want to read a chapter about the Cullen's in Volterra.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby that betaed this chapter. I'll be back around the 17th of August, so this is the last update until then. Chapter 20 will be the Embry/Leah confrontation (I'm already writing it and I must admit it's going to be intense...) and chapter 21 I'm still unsure it's either the Cullen's in Italy or Aro/Bella phone call. I'll think about it on holiday :)

Rec fiction: Body Chemistry by aowalison Bella/Jacob really good and different.

* * *

_"Sometimes legends make reality, _

_and become more useful than the facts."_

_Salman Rushdie _

**19. Q'wati and the tale of the first wife.**

Me and Jacob spent the afternoon watching movies with Billy. We were all too tense to do anything else. For dinner we ordered three pizzas, of which I ate three slices in total.

"Jacob! You've a bottomless pit instead of a stomach… you ate two pizzas by yourself." I said, still marveling at his appetite.

Billy chuckled. "He'll go to work only to pay the bills."

I smiled and Jacob grinned. "But you'll still love me even if I eat everything, won't you?"

I took his warm hand in mine. "I'll love you no matter what."

The clock read eight o'clock, so Jacob took Billy and I walked near him toward the Quileute Town Council Hall. When we arrived we met Sam who nodded quickly to us but didn't stop.

Jacob took Billy and the wheelchair up the stairs. The meeting was going to be held on the ground floor so we entered the room and we sat. Sam was a bit further down and was talking animatedly with Old Quil.

I looked around and noticed that the other Elders were Sue Clearwater, James Mahan, who was Jared's father and Stan Brown who was Brady's uncle.

In total there were five Elders, me, Jacob and Sam.

Old Quil called everyone to attention. "We are here to discuss some unexpected development." He finally said looking briefly at me.

I felt myself blushing, knowing that I was the main point of attention.

"But before we address this strange happening, we should talk about the problem of the splitting of the pack. Sam you'll speak first and then we'll hear Jacob."

Sam stood up. "I kept my Alpha position because I don't think that Jacob is ready yet. His main concern has always been Bella Swan; he would choose her over the tribe any day. Besides, he didn't even imprint on her and that will lead only to more suffering."

I was shocked at how ruthlessly Sam had described Jacob. I felt angered. I stood up and walked in front of him. "You have no right to talk about Jacob this way; you better not insult him anymore!"

Sam growled. "Or else?"

"Shut your mouth and sit Sam!" I ordered and I felt the energy flow.

His eyes widened and I saw him struggling but finally he sat.

The silence was deafening. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Bells come and sit."

I nodded and let Jacob take me back. Then my boyfriend spoke, "As you saw with your eyes I don't need to imprint to be a good Alpha and while it's true that she is my main priority, I could say the same for Sam's mate and anyone of the wolves that imprinted. Obviously my tribe is important and I'm ready to promise you that I won't ever disappoint you."

Old Quil and the other Elders seemed to think seriously. "You, Sam and Bella should wait outside for a moment."

Jacob took my hand and Sam followed us outside. As soon as the door closed Sam turned back toward me and then went to stand in front of Jacob. "What the fuck was that about? Do you let your girl fight your battles?"

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "Sam, I still consider you my brother and I respected you until I became the Alpha. My mate was just defending me, but I don't need her to kick your ass. I warn you now. I'm the rightful Alpha and I will stop at nothing to get the pack reunited. You have two options; submit to me or fight."

They were both trembling slightly. "Enough!" I whispered putting myself between them with my hands each on their chest. "It isn't the place nor the time for this!"

The door opened again and Mr. Mahan came out. He saw the thick tension and looked at us disapprovingly. "You may come inside again."

The three of us reentered into the room.

Old Quil spoke again. "We voted and we agreed that young Jacob is ready to take the Alpha position. Sam you either give up or fight for it."

Sam stood up. "I'll fight!" Then he turned to Jacob and spat. "You choose the place and time and I'll be there."

Billy cleared his throat. "Jacob will let you know soon. In the meantime we are to discuss Bella's power. As you could see she could order you as well Sam."

Sam nodded and then took a seat again. "I can't explain but I felt the same power that Jacob holds. But how is it possible?"

I took a breath and asked, "Doesn't Emily have the same power?"

Sam glared at me and then shook his head.

I sighed, fantastic! I was really the only freak out there!

Old Quil eyed me speculatively. "You seem to hold a power that only another woman had. The first wife of Q'wati."

"Q'who?" I asked knowing absolutely anything about Quileute legends; I mean nothing but the Cold Ones and the third wife stories.

Billy took the lead. "Bella you already know some of the legends. This one is not told often because until now none of the Quileute females had ever had the power you're showing. No one besides the first wife of Q'wati. He is considered a hero of our tribe, the creator and the protector of the Quileute's. He was strong and powerful and the tribe strived under his dominion. But a rival tribe decided that they wanted our valley and a war started. All the warriors were lead into battle by Q'wati."

Billy stopped and drank some water. I was fascinated by this story and was anxious to know more about the first wife.

Billy started again. "Q'wati led our tribe into battle but at the end of the day he was injured. They took him back and the morale was really down. The warriors didn't think that they could win without their most skilled fighter. The first wife who had heard all the fears and insecurities of the warriors came out of the tent and ordered them to fight for their tribe. The warriors that had been disheartened and fearful felt a new strength in their heart. The next day they went into battle with the words of the first wife still reverberating in their mind and even without their leader they won. From then on the first wife was regarded with great respect and her orders were always obeyed."

When Billy finished talking I looked around and I saw both Sam and Jacob enthralled as I was by the story. "So do you think that she had a power similar to mine? She gave strength to the warriors when her husband couldn't. It's kind of a support to the leader, a strong woman for a strong Chief."

Billy and the Elders nodded. "Obviously this power manifested in a time of crisis. As of now there isn't any danger – but your gift bestowed by the Spirits means that there will be some trouble coming our way. We need to reunite the pack and we need to strengthen our defenses."Old Quil said.

Jacob stood up and took my hand. "I'll do my best to protect the tribe and I'm ready to sacrifice my life. Sam I'll contact you soon to set a date. You still have time to change your mind."

Sam stood up and shook his head. "I would be more experienced to lead our pack to fight. I shall wait for you. If that's all I better get home."

The meeting was dismissed and I felt drained of my energy. So I had been given this gift because something dangerous was coming this way.

Me, Jacob and Billy walked home slowly. "I can't believe that I got this power because your tribe is in danger…" I said.

Jacob sighed. "Believe me Bells I wish there would be some peace, but unfortunately it's not the time yet. Besides, when I have my duel with Sam I'll have to tell him about Leah and Embry. I'm not looking forward to it."

I grimaced, that was going to be the final nail in the coffin. "Hopefully he won't get pissed with you…"

Jacob laughed. "More pissed than he already is?"

We arrived at the Black's house and after a few kisses, I left Jacob to go home. I hoped that after shedding the blood like the third wife, getting the power of the first wife, that there wasn't a second wife I wasn't aware of.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day so as soon as I got home I went to sleep hoping that the threat to the Quileute tribe wasn't the Volturi.

* * *

**AN2: **I would like to say that while Q'wati is really the creator of the Quileute tribe there is no story of the first wife, I created this legend myself.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and thanks to blubaby for betaing this chapter for me. I want to dedicate this chapter to wannabe1980 and to all of you that review each and every chapter.

* * *

_"We're never so vulnerable than when we trust someone -_

_but paradoxically, if we cannot trust, neither can we find love or joy."_

_Walter Anderson_

**20. Are you in?**

**Embry POV**

Today is the day I confront Leah about her feelings for me. I can't say that I'm surprised about the imprinting. The feelings I have for her are too strong and survived through too much to just be an infatuation.

I don't know how to discuss our situation because while I'm happy that she is going to be mine forever, I'm totally pissed at her lack of courage in facing our relationship. I need to be strong and not give in an inch because knowing her she is going to try to sabotage our relationship and I won't let her.

I know she suffered very much from Sam's imprint but her lack of trust in me isn't right. Since we had been pack mates I've been nice to her and tried to defend her when the others wanted to tear her apart for bringing so much angst, misery and anger into the pack-mind. I think I showed times and again that she could trust me, that I was different and that she could talk to me. We indeed talked during our patrols and she seemed usually more relaxed around me than with the others.

I know Jacob said that it wasn't about me, but about her fear to get hurt again, but I still think that if she thought I met the expectations she has about a mate she wouldn't have fought so hard. I know how everyone sees me, the quiet and thoughtful guy, not strong enough or powerful enough. But I don't think that Leah needs a strong mate, she needs someone who understands her, that can see through her tough act and draw out of her the softness that I'm sure she has.

I saw Sam's memories of before the imprinting and she looked radiant, not sweet but softer around the edges. Obviously it does bother me that they slept together, every wolf is territorial but she never thought that her life would be so drastically upturned. Therefore, I won't ever bring this thing up.

I'm now here in front of her house and I don't really know how to approach her. _Okay Embry just ring the bell and then take it from there._

Before I can ring, the door opens and I'm met with the sight of Leah on a warpath. "Were you going to ring or did you think to stay in front of my door all day?"

I almost want to laugh at her rudeness but I know it's a cover for her fears and insecurities. She needs to learn though that she can't treat me like a rug. "And good morning to you too Leah. I slept wonderfully last night thanks for asking."

Her scowl deepens. "So?"

I blink; does she really think that I'll spill everything on her doorstep? "Leah, let's go for a walk, we need to talk."

I see her hesitating and then she straightens up. "For what you need to tell me you can do it here."

"What exactly do you think I'm going to tell you?" I ask her, she probably thinks that I'm here to turn her down.

She looks down and I see the vulnerable woman behind her hard façade. "That you don't want me." She whispers so softly that if I wasn't a werewolf I wouldn't have heard.

I sigh and pass a hand through my hair. "Leah… we really need to talk. I'm not here to turn you down."

At my words her eyes meet mine again and for a moment I think I forgot out to breathe. She is gorgeous. I wish she would have the same reaction to me but alas… I'm no Sam for sure.

"You aren't?" she questions me still not trusting the truth of my words.

"I'm not, but I'm not here to accept either." I need to make her understand that her behavior has consequences. I'll be damned if I crawl to her. She needs to want this relationship as much as I do.

She looks confused and suspicious. "Then what exactly are you here for?"

I think I'm going to lose my patience soon so I do the only thing that can be done. I swiftly reach for her wrist and start taking her with me. "As I said I'm not going to speak on your doorstep, we are going to take a walk."

I know she is shocked and I use my strength that is luckily a bit more than hers and take her with me towards First Beach.

"Embry Call let go of my wrist!" she sputters.

But I take no heed and finally after ten excruciating minutes of death glares from Leah, we reach the beach and I let go of her.

I see that she massages her wrist but with our recovery time it's already healed. I might have held her a bit too tightly but I was scared that she would run away. "Sorry about hurting you. I didn't mean it."

She shrugs her shoulders; she knows that I didn't have any intentions to hurt her. "It's okay." She says and then starts walking on the beach without waiting for me.

I shake my head; this girl is going to be the death of me. How am I going to convince her that we could be happy together?

I walk faster and I finally catch up to her. She doesn't look at me but I know she is aware of my closeness. Then I can't take it anymore. "Why didn't you tell me before Leah? Is the thought of me so repugnant that you needed to hide it for a whole year?"

**Leah POV**

His words are like a fist into my gut. Embry thinks that it's because of him that I refused to acknowledge our bond. I take a deep breath and I don't really know how to open up to him.

I don't really know how to handle the flood of emotions that he can provoke in my heart. "Embry… it wasn't you." I finally manage to say but I know that it's not enough, nothing I say or do or feel is ever enough.

"Leah! I already heard this and sorry but frankly I can't believe that you chose to keep this secret only because you were scared. It has to do with me because you imprinted on me Leah! On me! Not on someone else. I want to know everything. I deserve to know what the hell went through your mind all this time." He says and I know that he is right but it's so difficult.

"It's easy for you to demand this from me, you still have a way out. I don't." I know that telling him this doesn't help the situation.

He is quick to put his hands on my shoulders and to face me. His eyes shine with a light that I've never seen before. He is so fucking handsome that sometimes I forget how to breathe when he looks at me. I wish he felt the same about me, but I'm Leah bitch Clearwater, he will never see me as an attractive woman.

"Leah." His voice is soft and I feel drawn to him. "I don't want a way out; I want to know what goes on in that complicated head of yours. I want to know why you would consider shooting down your feelings for me."

I feel tears in my eyes, it's now or never. I know that Sam hurt me deeply but I'm aware that Embry is different. I know I can trust him and I yearn to give him a chance. "I'm in love with you Embry… when I imprinted I started to notice the little things that you did and said… you are kind and funny, you are trustworthy and loyal. I enjoy when we patrol together because you're smart and you never treated me with loathing… I just thought that you didn't deserve to be stuck with someone like me…"

His eyes harden. "Bullshit Leah! What exactly is wrong with you? Why wouldn't I want to give you a chance?"

I'm shocked at his strong reaction. I must add to the list of his qualities that he has passion. "Embry… look at me I'm broken… just like Bella I basked in my depression… Sam left me for my cousin… my cousin! He plays the happy boyfriend and I see him so happy with her… I was envious and resentful… and I put the pack through misery and hate… we were already so sad for our situation and I made it worse… heavier for everyone."

He looks at me and I feel like he is trying to see behind all the walls that I built in these last few years. I wish he would get a chance to be happy with a pretty and simple woman.

"Leah… it's true that you didn't make it easy for any of us to like you, but I saw what you went through… I felt the pain and anger with you… and I'm still here… but I won't accept this imprint unless you tell me everything… I want to know the truth… it's up to you now… if you are willing to give us a chance good… but I won't work for both of us." He finally says and he looks sad. I'm sure he doesn't believe that I will really confess everything.

I hesitate a moment because I'm scared and let's face it, I really like Embry so what is he going to think of me? Maybe I wait too long because his hands suddenly fall at his side and he takes a step back. "If this is the way you want it… then I hope you'll have a happy life by yourself Leah…"

I see him giving me his back and starting to leave. He can't! Before I realize I hug him from behind and I put my head on his broad shoulders. His scent is comforting, familiar but at the same time brings me an ache to be closer… I want no I need to be his… "Embry… I'll tell you everything… but please don't… don't leave me."

He remains silent for a while and I think that maybe I'm too late. "Okay Leah… start speaking… I'm listening."

And I open up to him, I tell him every single thought I had since imprinting. I speak about Sam, college and my father's death. Jealousy, pain, guilt, anger, loneliness, fear… these are all my emotions, all negative. And then I get to the part about him. "You gave me hope Embry… because you were always nice and you respected me… I just thought that you deserved something better… but you got stuck with me and I promise you that if you give me… us… a chance we'll talk and we'll decide things together… I'm willing to try…"

Embry takes a deep breath and then slowly turns towards me. He takes my face in his hands and when I meet his eyes I almost choke by seeing love shining there. "Leah… I'm in love with you too and it isn't the imprinting… it's you. Stubbornness and bitchy-ness included. I like your strength and your sarcasm. I want you… so much… you have no idea how beautiful and desirable you are to me. So yes, I'm here and I want us to be together."

I feel tears of happiness in my eyes; I don't remember ever being so happy. When he slowly lowers his mouth to mine I just close my eyes and let him kiss me.

He is tender and soft, and I finally feel at home. When we separate he pulls me into his arms. "You belong here in my arms Leah."

I cry softly on his warm chest, I know that Embry Call will never let me down and finally hope for a bright future shines in my heart.

* * *

**AN2: **next chapter Jacob will speak with his pack about Bella's power.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

**Rec story:** I Never Said I Would Fight Fair by Daniel'smummy, it's an amazingly hot Bella/Jacob. Must read if you like a very well written story!

* * *

"_Other things may change us, _

_but we start and end with family."_

_Anthony Brand_

**21. Welcome in the pack!**

The day after the Council's meeting I was waiting with trepidation to hear how Leah and Embry's talk had gone. I was scared that she would be stubborn or that he would be too angry about her keeping the secret to forgive her.

The phone rang. "Hello?" I said.

"Good morning Bells. How are you?" the voice of my Jacob warmed my heart.

"I'm okay… any news from Leah and Embry?" I asked.

"I heard from Embry, all seems well. I'll be holding a pack meeting this afternoon to announce Leah's imprint to everyone. I would like for you to be there, we need to tell them about your power and the about the legend." He replied.

"Okay, I was thinking to come cook lunch at your house." And after his happy response I put down the phone and went food-shopping. My wolf was usually a tough eater.

...

When I arrived at the Black's house I was as usual engulfed in Jacob's heated embrace. The warmth was very welcomed; I was always so cold without him.

He kissed my lips quickly. "Hey Bells I've missed you. What took you so long?"

"I went to buy some food for a certain boyfriend of mine; he tends to eat a lot…" I teased.

He smiled and helped me with the grocery bags. Billy was happy to get decent food for lunch but insisted on paying the bill.

I would have none of that. "Really Billy you guys are family, I don't mind buying some food. Next time it's on you, okay?"

After a nod from him I proceeded to prepare lunch, I had bought the ingredients for my famous chocolate cookies as well, hoping to gain some 'love' from the pack. I was scared at how they would react to the news that I could issue them orders.

While I was finishing with the cookies, Jacob came and hugged me from behind. He kissed my neck causing goose bumps all over my body and butterflies in my stomach. "Bells," he breathed near to my ear, "next weekend you'll be mine… I can't wait…"

The tone of his voice caused my heartbeat to quicken at an impossible rate. Part of me wanted nothing more than to spend two nights with him; the other side was a bit scared. Would I disappoint his expectations? Would he disappoint mine?

When his burning hands moved slowly but surely up and down my waist I didn't have any doubt that he would definitely meet my expectations. I couldn't believe that Jacob was going to be completely mine.

I turned in his embrace and my hands reached his neck, I pulled him towards me and his mouth met mine with the same amount of hunger. Jacob broke the kiss, too early for my liking, and when I opened my eyes I saw him taking a step back.

The reason for his behavior entered into the kitchen a moment later, Billy eyed us and then a smirk appeared on his face, it looked like he knew what we've been doing before he came in. I blushed and went back to cook lunch and the cookies.

After lunch Billy retired to his room, he told us that the pack was Jacob's and my responsibility and we needed to deal with the wolves on our own.

Jacob took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

Quil, Seth and Colin entered together, after a few minutes Leah and Embry arrived too. Embry was confidently holding her hand, she looked a bit embarrassed and shy.

I was glad that she was moving on, maybe later I would be able to ask her to have a 'girl talk'. I didn't have much experience than her but we could help each other. I had always thought that I would go to Emily to deal when considering having sex with a werewolf. But seeing the disagreement between Sam and Jacob it wasn't feasible. Leah would have to do.

Seth and Colin were looking at Leah and Embry with surprised expressions while Quil had a knowing smile. Seth was the first to ask, "What's up with the hand-holding sis?"

Leah looked at Jacob and he said, "Seth, Colin, Quil… Leah has imprinted on Embry, and before you ask it happened when she phased… it took some time for her to adjust to the situation and that's why we know it now and not sooner."

Jacob looked around and met each and every wolf eyes. "Leah is entitled to her privacy so I'm putting an injunction. No one will be able to ask her anything about it; it's her prerogative to tell any of you."

Seth eyed Embry speculatively and then smiled. "I finally got to have a real brother."

Embry smiled back at him and Leah scowled a bit, but I could see that she was happy at her brother's acceptance.

I put my chocolate cookies on the table and all the wolves snatched a few of them. It was nice to see them sitting there munching happily.

Jacob discussed with the pack about patrol's timetable and asked about any problems/concerns of his wolves. When none were put forward he finally met my eyes.

I nodded, giving him my consent to tell the wolves about the recent happenings.

Jacob cleared his throat and everyone's attention focused on him. They could all feel that it was something important. "There are three things we need to discuss; two concern Bella and one Sam." He relayed to them the legend of the first wife, my new power and Sam's challenge.

They remained silent for a while; I guess it was a lot to take in. Quil was the first to talk after looking at Embry. "I can speak for me and Embry when I say that we support you and Bella. I don't mind her power over me, I know she will use it wisely, regarding Sam, you already know what I think. You are the rightful Alpha and you'll reunite the pack."

Leah sighed. "I agree with Quil, Bella... you've been good with me as has Jacob. I'm in."

Seth and Colin smiled at me sincerely and nodded their support.

Embry looked at Jacob then. "When are you planning to challenge Sam? When you win and acquire the remaining pack you'll have to be careful with Paul. He won't like Bella's power."

Jacob stood up and his appearance looked scary and powerful. "I would like to see him try anything against Bella. Paul has been a pain in my back since I phased, I'll kick his ass for sure this time. As for when I'll challenge Sam, it'll have to be next week. This weekend I'm going away with Bella. Today I'll go to tell Sam about Leah's imprint."

The pack caught just me and Jacob going away and was smirking widely. Leah eyed me and I knew that we were going to talk soon.

I took a deep breath, Jacob's pack had accepted me easily but I knew that Paul, Jared and Sam would bring trouble. But we needed a united pack against the threat that was coming our way.

Me and Leah looked at each other again, I opened my mouth but she spoke before me. "Bella, let's go for a walk."

I saw the pack's stunned expressions at her being somewhat nice and I smiled, then I looked at Jacob and he nodded.

Me and Leah walked outside and we headed to the garage. I sat on the sofa and she did the same. She took a deep breath and then she started to tell me how the talk with Embry went. She looked radiant.

"I'm so happy for both of you. You deserve to have someone love you." I whispered.

She was touched by my kindness, but then a strange light shone in her eyes. "Now it's your turn… spill!"

I hesitated a moment…but then I told her about mine and Jacob's weekend and my fears.

She put her warm arm around my shoulders when I finished. "Don't worry Bella. Sam might be acting like an ass right now but he has been a good Alpha. He spoke with every wolf and instructed them about contraception and how to treat girls. Just trust Jacob, he loves you so much and most importantly he respects you."

I was feeling relieved by her words. I already knew that I could trust Jacob, but knowing that he would know what to do reassured me. "Thanks Leah, I'm feeling so much better."

Then Jacob came in with Quil. "We are going to talk to Sam. Leah can you stay with Bella until I come back?"

Leah nodded.

Jacob strode to where I was and kissed me softly. "I'll be back soon. I love you."

"I love you more." I said stealing his words for once. He smiled at me and then left with Quil.

There was going to be a long wait now. After a few minutes Embry, Seth and Colin came in and we all camped there waiting for Jacob to return.

* * *

**AN2:** next chapter Jacob and Sam told in Jacob's POV.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter. I'm going away for a week but don't worry I'll try to update as soon as I'm back.

* * *

_The way to love anything is to realize _

_that it might be lost._

_G. K. Chesterton_

**22. Alpha love.**

**Jacob's POV**

I had asked Quil to go with me because Seth and Embry were too involved and Colin was too young. I didn't like that I had thought to bring someone along to watch my back but the situation had degenerated after yesterday's meeting and Bella's order to Sam.

The shock of her ordering him hadn't worn off yet. I was still wondering why it worked for her and not for me. My theory was that she didn't have any 'deep' feelings for him and it led her to be more detached so that her actions towards him were meant while mine still weren't.

I had shared my mind and my deepest thoughts with Sam for a long time, we both knew even too much of each other. So the bond was strong and I didn't like to take charge of the pack without his approval. But I'll have to do it if the danger is coming.

Quil shook me out of my reverie. "Jacob… what you are doing is right. Sam had been a good Alpha, but now he's just being stubborn."

I passed a hand through my hair nervously. "I know… it would have been easier if I had the trust of the whole pack. Paul thinks I'm weak because of my love for Bella."

Quil smiled sadly. "He doesn't know a thing… your love for Bella makes you stronger."

I was surprised at his words. "Why?"

He put an arm around my shoulders. "Because you know why you are fighting and it gives you the will to win and go back to her."

I was stunned at his insight, I had never thought that, but it was true. Bella's words before the newborn's battle led me to fight harder to be able to go back to her. I couldn't have borne to disappoint her. "You're a good friend…thanks for coming with me." I said.

He gave me a pat on my back. "Now… just break the news to Sam gently… and try not to say it in front of Emily."

I knew what Quil meant; Sam's reaction could hurt Emily. After all, the pack knew that the imprint didn't erase the feelings for someone you have loved before. "I think Sam is more pissed that Leah deserted his pack more than anyone else."

Quil nodded. "I do too."

When we arrived at Sam and Emily's house I let Quil go knocking. Luckily Sam was the one that opened the door. When he saw us he said brusquely, "What do you want? Are you here to tell me the time and place for our duel?"

I grimaced; the meeting was already going downhill. "Not yet. I'm here because there's something that I need to tell you. But I want to say it to you alone. Can you take a walk into the forest with me?"

Sam eyed me suspiciously, but he must have seen something in my eyes because he turned, whispered something to Emily and then followed me.

Quil stayed near the house.

When we were unseen by him and Emily, Sam turned and waited for me to talk.

I took a deep breath. "Leah imprinted."

The anguish in his eyes was almost unbearable to watch, many times I heard in his thoughts that he'd rather see her dead than with another man.

His voice wasn't more than a whisper when he said, "Who?"

I hesitated. "I first want your word that you won't hurt him. He has no responsibility in this and you know that."

Sam's hands were clenching and unclenching, he was trying to repress his anger but it was impossible. He gave me his back and took his clothes off quickly bursting into a wolf and leaving me there.

I picked up his clothes and sat under a tree, I knew he needed to vent a bit.

After half an hour he came back, phased and took the clothes that I was handing him. He copied me and sat under another tree; he was facing me now and put his head in his hands. "You have my word that I won't hurt him."

I watched him carefully, I didn't know if I could trust him.

He sighed and met my eyes. "Jacob we might not be on friendly terms right now but I hope that you know that I don't give my word lightly."

I knew it and nodded. "She imprinted on Embry right from the beginning."

Sam was shocked, his tears started to fall from his incredibly sad eyes. "She fought it… she managed to be without him for this long… if she could… maybe I could have too…"

"Sam… it almost destroyed her… all that anger, pain, resentment… it wasn't healthy to fight it so long." I told him.

He nodded but I knew that nothing I said would really make a difference to him.

"I don't want to be Alpha anymore Jacob. The place is yours… take it." He announced and I felt a wave of power slam into me.

"Sam…" I managed to say but he shook his head and stood up.

"I'm going to quit phasing from today. I can't bear to see or hear… no… no…" he was so upset.

I stood up too, but I was still drunk from the new power and I staggered towards him.

He passed a hand around my waist to support me.

"Sam we need you now… the new danger… I want us to share the power. You'll be my Beta. After the danger has gone I'll help you stop phasing… Leah had to be in your mind for a long time… I think that you can be strong and do the same for a little while."

He took a deep breath. "You're right… I'll do what's best for my tribe… thanks for coming to tell me about her imprint… I couldn't have stood to see it or hear it from her…"

"She loved you a lot Sam and part of the reason she fought so hard was because she didn't want to hurt you…" I added.

"She is a strong woman and Embry… he'll be good for her, I couldn't have wished anyone better for her. I'm happy it's not Paul." He said and when we looked at each other we burst out laughing. "I'm sorry Jacob… for everything. Can you pass my apology to Bella too?"

I smiled at him. "You can tell her yourself. Tonight I want the whole pack to come to my house. It's time to celebrate our reunion."

We emerged into Sam's driveway and I saw Quil's surprised expression. I smiled at him and he relaxed. Sam motioned for him to come near us and Quil took Sam's place in holding me.

"Quil take our Alpha home, the passage of power has overwhelmed him. I'll see you tonight, don't worry I'll inform Paul, Jared and Brady. We'll all be there."

Quil was visibly shocked about the news but nodded and helped me walk back home. After a while he asked, "What happened? Did you two fight?"

I shook my head and told him what happened. Quil seemed thoughtful. "I think the news broke him, we always supposed that he was strong but it was an act, wasn't it? He really loved Leah…"

"I think so… it's going to be a difficult reunion tonight, but the sooner the better. I'm sure that Paul will be tougher than Sam to win over." I said.

Quil laughed. "Jacob… the only way you'll have his loyalty is if you fight and win against him."

I grimaced. "You might be right; I'm ready to fight him… first I'll rest a bit though."

When we arrived at my house I saw the pack and my Bells coming out of the garage. Bells saw me being almost carried by Quil and she rushed to me. "Jacob are you ok?"

"Sure, sure… I'm now the new Alpha of the pack, tonight I'll hold my first meeting… the rush of power from Sam to me had unbalanced me. I need to rest." I said. Bella took Quil's place and led me towards my house.

She stopped suddenly and turned back. "Leah? Can you please get some money from Billy and buy some more food?" Leah nodded and left with Embry. "Quil, Seth, and Colin you go for your patrol. We'll meet you here at seven." She added.

I was too tired to be surprised that my pack obeyed so easily and openly to my Bells. It actually pleased me that all was working so well, hopefully the other wolves would take the same positive attitude… but somehow I doubted it.

Bella helped me and I managed to lie down on my bed. I was tired but I wanted her more so I tried my best smile and with my index finger I motioned for her to come to me. She blushed a bit, but without hesitation she came to lie near me.

I enclosed her in my arms and she pressed her beautiful face on my chest. I managed a kiss on her forehead before I was enveloped by blackness.

I didn't know how long I slept but when I opened my eyes I saw from the light outside that it was late afternoon. I stood up and followed the voices and the smell of food. It led me into the kitchen. There, I found my pack plus Brady. He eyed me and he seemed uneasy, but when I nodded at him I saw that he relaxed; and then I noticed that he was helping Bella and knew that he would be okay.

I sat at the table and asked, "Brady, do you know when Sam, Jared and Paul are coming?"

I saw Brady tremble slightly; he cleared his throat a few times before answering me. "Jared will be here at seven thirty with Kim, Paul… I don't know if he'll come. He kind of had a fight with Sam… and it was brutal… Sam will be okay soon, he'll be here after dinner."

I saw Leah's tense expression when she heard about Sam being injured. Embry hadn't missed her reaction either but when I met his eyes he shook his head letting me know that I had to forget about it. My best friend knew when to fight a battle; Leah's love for Sam was something that he would have to live with.

I agreed with him, I knew as well that Bella would never forget Edward. He was her first love, but I was the one that would stay and so was Embry for Leah. The past would always hunt our loved ones but we were their present and their future.

Bells suddenly straightened her shoulders. "This is ridiculous! Paul cannot behave this way. Brady can you take me to his house? I want to talk to him."

I looked at her and was going to say no but she stopped me. "No Jacob, his problem is with me, I'll fix this. You have to let me go."

I was scared because Paul was dangerous and unpredictable, but an angry Bella was a force to reckon with. "Be careful." I said and saw that my pack was shocked.

Bella smiled softly. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon with Paul." She gave me a peck on my lips and then went out of the house with Brady in tow.

I managed to stop him. "You look after her."

Brady's scared eyes met mine. "I'll protect her with my life." I knew he meant it but it didn't help to quench my fears.

My mate was going to face a scary tough wolf and I had to let her go, she needed to be her own person. I couldn't behave like Cullen and keep her in a golden cage. She wanted to be the mate of an Alpha wolf… then she had to act with the same strength and power.

If the meeting with Sam was an indication, Paul wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

**AN2:** ready for Paul and Bella?


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

* * *

'_Stolen kisses are always sweetest.'_

_Leigh Hunt_

**23. Crazy or not?**

Brady was nervously leading me to Paul's flat. "Bella I'm warning you, Paul doesn't take well to changes and he doesn't like you at all, not one little bit."

I knew of Paul's dislike for me. "Do you think it's only because I dated a vampire?"

Brady shrugged his shoulders. "Part of it yes, but I think it goes deeper than that. I know it sounds weird but I think it's because it was obvious that you loved Jacob but you still hurt and almost destroyed him. Paul is deep and complex, but he cares for his brothers… but I might be wrong…"

I grimaced at his words. I knew that what happened after the fight with the newborns had touched the pack's hearts. The night I chose Edward over Jacob probably was a great betrayal in Paul's eyes. And he was right; I really almost destroyed my Jacob.

My problem with Paul was that I didn't know him at all. Beside his angry outbursts caused by little things, I didn't know a single thing about his life.

When we arrived at Paul's flat I felt my fear almost take over, but I wanted to fix what I had broken so I needed to face Paul.

His door opened and his dark dangerous eyes met mine for a moment then he looked at Brady and growled. "You stay here, she comes inside alone."

"No way Paul! She is under my protection." Brady countered.

I put my hand on Brady's arm. "It's okay Brady, he won't hurt me." I saw his doubtful expression but then he nodded. "If you need me I'll be here."

I took a deep breath, Paul was keeping the door open but he wasn't moving away. I passed under his arm and he closed the door behind us. For a moment darkness surrounded us then my eyes adjusted and I saw some light filtering from the window and from the TV.

His breath was near my ear. "What do you want Bella?"

I didn't move. I knew he was waiting for that but I needed to be strong and show him that his little tricks didn't work on me. "I'm here because I heard you weren't coming at Jacob's first meeting. I want to speak with you and see if we can sort out our problems."

His scorching hands were on my shoulders then, fixing me there. He was still so close and my heart was beating wildly in fear. "I don't like you Bella, and you can't do a thing about it."

I took a deep breath. "Paul… I know I didn't behave well with the pack…"

He growled near my ear. "Let's not go there… you used Jacob until you didn't need him anymore and at every turn you picked the leeches over us. Why should I think that this time will be any different?"

I gulped. "I made my choice and it's final. I know I hurt the pack and almost killed Jacob but now I'm here to stay. I'll show you and the others through time that I mean what I say."

His hands were hurting me; he was keeping me there so tightly. "As I said there is nothing you'll say that will make me change my mind… now go before I do something that we'll both regret."

I was puzzled and when he let me go I turned to meet his eyes. "Paul… I'm not asking it for myself… I'm here because I love Jacob and the danger to your tribe is looming near…we need you… I mean… the pack needs you."

He raised his hand and caressed my cheek, I almost took a step back but I stopped, what did he want?

"Bella… I know my responsibilities towards the tribe. Just give me some time to adjust to this change in power. Now go." He said roughly.

He was taking his hand away and I quickly caught it. The shocked look on his face gave me the strength to go on. "Paul… it's Jacob first Alpha meeting and you need to be there… I won't be there if that is what it will take… but please you need to go…"

He wrenched his hand away and came closer to me. "You don't understand!"

I put my hands on his face to block his retreat. "Make me understand then… I'm here and I won't go away."

He crushed his mouth on mine and I was so shocked that I didn't react, he bit my lower lip and when I gasped in pain his tongue entered into my mouth. I started to struggle, I didn't want him.

I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him away, if only I could speak I could order him to stop but he was blocking the only option I had to win.

_Not the only option!_ I realized what I needed to do and slowly I put my hands around his neck and pushed myself closer, I could feel him starting to stiffen, probably not expecting me to reciprocate. When I was sure that his guard was down I raised my knee and kneed him where I knew it hurt the most.

I felt him letting me go and crushing down on the floor.

"What the fuck!" he growled in pain.

I went near him then and spat. "If you ever touch me again I'll kill you Paul! I order you to go to Jacob's first meeting. I want you there in thirty minutes at the latest." For good measure I kicked him in the stomach. "This is my only warning Paul."

I stomped out of his flat and met the terrorized eyes of Brady. "Let's go back." I said and when I calmed enough I asked him. "How do I look Brady?"

He blushed, this was not good. "Well… you look like a girl who has been kissed…"

I groaned passing a hand on my hair and straightening my clothes. "Is it any better?"

He shook his head desperately. "Oh man! Jacob is going to kill me. Bella you have a bruise on your lower lip and unless you have the power of healing quickly… well…. Jacob will know what happened… and he isn't going to be happy."

I stopped. I couldn't really see Jacob now. It was his first Alpha meeting and I didn't want to mess it up. "Brady… you'll go back and tell Jake that Paul will be there. Just hold the meeting without me… I'll be back later."

Brady put his hand on my shoulder. "Bella… Jacob will never accept it; it's better if you face him now and tell him what Paul did… I can tell him what you said when you managed to … hmmm… free yourself… Paul had this thing coming; he annoyed the hell out of everyone for too long. Now at least Jacob will be so angry that he'll win the fight for sure. There won't be any doubt about his power."

I bit my lip and winced. It hurt very much and Jacob wasn't going to like it… not one little bit… "Do I … smell like Paul?"

He gulped and took a quick sniff at me. He turned pale. "You have Paul's scent all over you…"

I sighed, I was so angry with Paul but another part of me wanted to know why he had done it. What passed through his mind when he decided to kiss me? "Brady, do you have any idea of why he kissed me?"

Brady looked down and shook his head. Was he lying to me?

Great, I didn't have a clue about his reasons! Now I had to go back to Paul and ask him why. Maybe there was a good reason for his behavior. "Okay, you go back to the pack. I need to go back to Paul." And before he could reply I added. "It's an order Brady. Now go."

I turned back only when I saw that Brady had started to walk towards the Black's house.

When I arrived at Paul's flat I realized that I didn't order Brady not to tell Jacob… I hoped I had at least the time to discover why he had kissed me.

I knocked again and Paul opened the door, he seemed surprised but then his expression blanked. "Are you here for a second round?" He smirked.

I opened my mouth to insult him but I felt Jacob's presence before he arrived. The russet-colored wolf run out of the forest and arrived in front of the flat. I looked at Jacob and when he saw my bruised lip his eyes darkened more, his huge head turned to look at Paul.

Paul smirked and closed the door. "I'm ready for you little Alpha." He started to take his clothes off and I turned away just hearing him chuckling. "You could watch how a real man really look like Bella."

I heard Jacob growl and kept my head turned away. "To see a real man I just have to look at my mate!" I spat.

I felt him passing near me and then phasing when he was far enough.

The two wolves run towards the forest and I heard snarling and growling. I was scared for my Jacob and I didn't' know what to do.

Quil came running. "Bella, Jacob told me to take you back home. He was so angry when he heard that Paul kissed you. Are you okay?"

I nodded weakly and when Quil saw my lip his expression darkened. "I'm glad Jacob will kick his ass, otherwise I would have taken matters into my own hands. Paul is… insufferable, but what Jacob never knew is that Paul liked you in his own twisted way."

I turned to look at him. "Are you kidding me?"

Quil shrugged his shoulders. "I think the fact that you slapped him the first time you met… well it took guts and he saw what you went through since the beginning through Sam and Jacob's eyes… besides… in wolf form we are subjected to everyone else's feelings and Jacob's are so strong that I think all of us is more or less in 'like' with you… Emily and Kim star in some of my dreams as well…"

I blushed hearing that. "So he kissed me because he was influenced by the pack-mind…"

"That's my theory… but who knows… now let's go. I don't' want to miss Sam and Embry's first meeting…" Quil said rushing me towards Jacob's house. "Don't worry, Jacob will definitely win."

I sighed hoping that Quil was right. It seemed to me that lately I spent more time waiting to know what happened to Jacob than time with him… at least next weekend we would be by ourselves and finally we could get some much craved 'alone time'.

When we arrived at the house we heard some raised voices, ouch… Sam had arrived and he was definitely fighting with Embry.

* * *

**AN2: **ready for Sam and Embry? Paul and Jake will have something to discuss too...


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

* * *

_"Trust that little voice in your head that says _

_"Wouldn't it be interesting if.."; And then do it."_

_Duane Michal_

**24. Do you trust me?**

Me and Quil rushed into the house and we saw a scene that made us stop at the kitchen's door.

Sam had Embry pinned to the wall with his hands around Embry's neck. Leah was shouting on the other side of the room with Seth and Colin keeping her from reaching the two fighters.

"Everyone stop right now! Sam let Embry go, and all of you sit at the table." I ordered and everyone sat down. They were all furious and were shimmering; it must be costing them a lot of energy not to phase. "What happened here?"

All were looking down, and then Jared who was holding Kim in his arms spoke. "Embry made a rude comment about Sam and he reacted."

Seth then shouted. "Sam started it by ordering Leah around."

I pinched my nose, this pack was in shambles and until Jacob was back from his fight with Paul I was in charge.

I sat as well while Quil went to stand behind me. The meaning was clear that he was my bodyguard. "Sam what did you say?"

Sam refused to talk. I looked around and met Brady's eyes. He hesitated a moment. "When Sam entered he saw Leah sitting on Embry's lap and told her to take a seat like everyone else. Then Embry said that it wasn't Sam's business where Leah sat."

I turned towards Sam that was glowering at Brady. "Is that true?"

He nodded but didn't add anything.

Brady looked around and seeing that nobody was saying anything he spoke again. "Then Leah stood up and sat on a chair and Embry said that she didn't have to do it if she didn't want to. Sam was smirking and Embry said that Sam never spared even the intimate details of him and Emily. So Sam lost it and that's when you came in."

I bit my lip and winced. Everyone's attention was on my lip then and I saw that many had murderous looks, Paul wasn't liked much at the moment, but Jared didn't look surprised at all. What did he know?

"Sam, you'll apologize to Embry." I said resolutely and at Sam's look of defiance I snarled. "Apologize now!"

I saw his surprised look when he heard himself say. "Sorry Embry."

I turned to look at Embry and narrowed my eyes at his smirk. "You're next Embry " he looked at me in surprise. "I'm sure you weren't that gentlemanly either."

He sighed. "Sorry Sam."

"Okay this is much better. Now I want you two to go outside and sort your things out. No fight but an honest talk." I ordered. "And don't come back until you reached an understanding."

Sam and Embry glared at me but followed my orders.

I saw Leah standing up. "You stay here Leah. Sit now." She glared at me but I could see she was relieved that she didn't need to be out there.

Then I turned to Jared and Kim. "Welcome back guys." Kim smiled at me and Jared gave me a curt but somehow friendly nod.

"Jared regarding what happened between me and Paul can you shed some light?" I asked calmly, but inside I was really upset. Too many secrets and problems were brewing inside the pack and if the danger was coming it would be really troubling.

Jared looked at Kim and she nodded. "Well Paul and Jacob have been having problems between each other since the beginning Paul thinks that you would need someone more forceful to uhm to keep you in line and he felt that he would be better than Jacob add to it that it would piss Jacob off to be bested by him."

I stood there feeling a rage like no other blossoming inside. I was standing up when I felt Quil's warm hands pushing me down. His soft voice came through the red fog that had enveloped my brain. "Take a breath Bella. Paul is an ass and we all know it, he doesn't understand yours and Jacob's relationship at all but Jake will teach him a lesson."

I took a deep breath but I was still so angry. I couldn't believe that Paul thought that I needed to be 'dominated' by a strong male, he was just a stupid chauvinistic pig!

Sam and Embry came back inside and both seemed quite subdued. Sam looked at Leah and said, "I apologize to you too Leah. I care about you a lot and I'm sorry about everything."

We both knew that he was speaking about more than just this fight. I saw Leah's eyes sparkling a bit, and then she gulped and blinked. "Apology accepted... you'll have to live with me and Embry together he is in my life to stay... "

Sam eyes shined strangely too and he nodded softly at her.

We sat there in silence for a while all waiting for news of Paul and Jacob. I turned to look at Quil and asked, "Quil do you mind going to see how they're doing?" Quil left swiftly, maybe his air of calmness was a façade and he was worried about the fight too.

An idea struck me then. "You need some bonding time."

All the wolves' faces plus Kim looked at me like I spurted two heads. "Okay hear me out besides being a pack you were like brothers you enjoyed doing things together sharing your free time with each other now there are some problems with trust and 'love' so we'll work on that."

Leah grimaced. "And what do you suggest we do? Bake a cake or something like that?"

I laughed. "No Leah I'm not going to give anything away right now. I'll first run my idea with Jacob and then we'll tell you if he agrees. It'll be fun!"

Everyone eyed me with distrust and I knew it had to do with the fact that my idea of fun had consisted of hanging around with vampires I blushed a bit. "Come on guys; just trust me on this one."

Brady, Seth and Colin smiled and said, "We trust you Bella!"

Embry and Leah smiled at each other and then Embry spoke, "We'll give your idea a chance."

Jared shook his head and looked at Sam, Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I suspend judgment until I see what you want us to do." And Jared added, "I agree with Sam, but I'm sure that you'll order us to do it anyway."

I winked at him and he grimaced. Kim smiled warmly. "I'm in Bella. I'm sure we'll have some bonding time."

I look at her surprised. "Well Kim I didn't mean that I... "

Sam glared at me. "Oh no Bella! You'll do the bonding thing right along with us... it'll be fun, don't worry!" He added with a great smirk.

I wanted to say something but he winked at me. "How about we take a vote? Who thinks that Bella should bond with us?"

I looked around and all of them raised their hands with identical smirks. "Well at least you all agree on making me miserable... " I joked and the atmosphere was more relaxed.

Then we heard some scuffle from outside and we all stood up to see if Jacob, Paul and Quil were coming back.

* * *

**AN2:** ready for Paul and Jacob?


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

* * *

_"The average woman would rather have beauty than brains, _

_because the average man can see better than he can think." _

_Author Unknown_

**25. Men are quicker to placate than women.**

**Jacob's POV**

I was pacing back and forth in the little kitchen. I knew that it hadn't been a good idea to let Bella go, but did I have any other options?

Quil cleared his throat. "Jacob, you're creating a hole in the floor. Stop pacing you're making all of us nervous."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just... Bells is so independent... and Paul is..."

"An annoying pig." Leah finished his sentence and everyone laughed.

I smiled but then I heard a sound and Brady entered into the house. He was breathless, not a good sign. "Brady? Where is Bella?"

He seemed scared like a deer caught in the headlights. "She... she ordered me to come back here... she is kind of okay... she needed to go back and talk to Paul again..."

I tensed. "What do you mean kind of okay? Why go back if she had already left?"

Brady turned even paler. "Jacob... I really didn't want to wait outside while Bella and Paul talked... but she told me to and I thought that nothing could happen... and I'm so sorry Jacob!"

"Fuck Brady! Spit it out! What the hell happened?" I roared.

Brady cowered and gulped. "I heard them talking, he... he seemed okay at first and then I heard some muffled sound and... and then... and he kissed her! Not just that... she's got a bruise on her lip... she didn't want and she struggled... she went back because she wanted to know why he did it..."

I felt myself simmering; I don't think I've ever experienced so much anger. I was going to kill Paul, shred him to pieces and then put him back and shred him again. He dared to touch my mate... not just any mate but the Alpha's mate... I knew that he had a fucking crush on my Bells but I thought that with this new development he would reconsider his behavior.

I looked at Quil. "You get Bella right back here, leave Paul to me."

Quil started to follow me but I had barely made it outside before I phased. A red haze had enveloped me and I just wanted to kill Paul.

I arrived and saw my Bells with a bruise on her lip. He taunted her and she shouted something but I was too angry and focused to hear anything.

Paul smirked and phased.

As soon as he was a wolf I was assaulted by his play-by-play of how he had forcefully kissed my mate.

_I'm going to kill you,_ I snarled.

_I want to see you try little Alpha_, he growled back.

We started to circle each other; we both knew our strengths and weaknesses.

_Why did you do it Paul?_ I asked still so furious with my 'brother'.

_None of your business Jacob just know that she enjoyed it very much__;_ he replied and pushed at me the image of my Bells putting her tiny hands around his neck.

I felt a flicker of uncertainty then, what if she had wanted it?

Paul took that moment to attack me and I moved away just in time.

_She is a weakness, a liability. You need to be strong to be our leader._ He seriously went on.

I hesitated again, _Bells is my strength Paul! I live, breathe and fight because of her_, and then I attacked him but he moved.

_She has only brought pain and anguish __to__ the pack... and she'll betray you as soon as the leech __calls__ her back to his side._ He whispered.

I was getting angry by the moment but at the same time I was feeling that there was something off about this fight. And then I used my Alpha power and I pushed into his mind that was blocking me.

As soon as I was inside I stopped Paul in his place and searched his mind. I saw how the kiss had really happened and how Bells only option was to make him believe that she wanted him back. I felt his surprise and then his pleasure when she responded to his kiss. I felt that his feelings run deeper than I thought, but he was aware that Bella wanted and loved me. And then I saw the real reason behind his actions. He wanted a proof that he could trust me and her; he needed for both of us to demonstrate that we were worth fighting and dying for.

I left quickly his mind. _Paul... I know that Bella in the past wasn't trustworthy...but everything has changed._

I showed him moments alone with her, and her interaction with the pack and with Leah. I sent to him my commitment towards my tribe and my desire to protect the people I loved most. And he was included.

I felt Paul's distrust slowly fade. _Jacob... I..._

I shook my head. _Don't Paul... the two of us never got along well and probably never will... I want the pack back together, stronger and ready to fight... will you swear here and now to protect and fight for our tribe?_

Paul nodded. _I do._

_Okay... it's enough for me... but Paul this is the last chance you'll get with me... just touch my mate another time or look at her wrongly and I'll shred you to pieces..._

_Got it,_ said Paul seriously with a hint of respect in his voice.

We went back to his house and phased.

I turned to look at him. "Let's go... you've some groveling to do with my Bells and the pack will probably want to kick your ass as well."

Paul flexed his tough muscles. "I would like to see them try... race you to your house Black!" he shouted and started running.

"Not fair!" I shouted back and run to catch him. Half way we met Quil and quickly dodged him sure that he would follow.

When we reached my house I jumped on Paul's shoulders. "You're such a cheater!"

He elbowed me. "Not true! I'm a winner and you're... a loser!"

We were wrestling like two kids when we heard some noise. We looked up to see the pack, Kim and Bells looking at us with shocked and puzzled expressions.

Paul passed a hand through his hair and so did I.

I cleared my throat. "All is settled..."

Everyone blinked, but it was Bella who trampled down the stairs. I saw her looking around and then when she found the ax that I use to cut the wood she took it and ran towards Paul.

Paul looked scared and started to run.

I watched the two of them running in circles around me and then felt a laugh bubbling. I laughed and the pack joined me.

Paul shouted. "When you're done laughing, you may want to take that weapon away from your girl."

I smirked letting Paul sweat a little longer. Then I intercepted my Bells and stopped her. I took the ax away and then picked her chin up with my hand. I saw her bruise and I felt a shot of anger and jealousy back. I growled and I saw her eyes getting bigger.

"Jacob... I didn't..." she tried to say.

But I shushed. "It's okay Bells, I saw how it went and it's okay... He'll never try that again." She relaxed slightly and she let me hug her. My heart missed a beat when she snuggled closer. I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent. I couldn't wait to have her all to myself for a whole weekend.

Our moment was interrupted by Seth. "Jake! We are going to have bonding time! Bella will organize it and we'll have fun."

I looked at Bella and she blushed. "I thought that you need to find some equilibrium. So I'll plan some trust and cohesion games for us. Is that okay?"

I smiled and nodded. My brilliant Bells always knew how to right any wrongs.

Then Bella turned to look at Paul. "You're lucky that Jacob took the ax away... next time he won't..."

I saw Paul almost taking a step back under her murderous stare. "Easy there Bella... I won't try to touch you ever again... unless you ask..." He added smirking.

I growled and so did she. We looked at each other again and smiled.

The nice and merry mood was interrupted by a phone ringing. It was Bella's. She looked at the screen and by her expression I knew it was Aro Volturi.

She gulped and ran to my house not to be heard and when she was in my room I heard her answering.

I looked at my pack; they couldn't be here when Bella and Aro talked. "Okay guys meeting adjourned. Meet me here tomorrow and we'll talk, for today we had already too much drama."

Everyone nodded and after wishing me goodnight they left. I went inside to hear the phone call.

* * *

**AN2**: next chapter Aro and Bella, and seeing as some of you told me that I enjoy too much writing cliffies, I'll send a sneak peak of the next chapter to everyone who reviews.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for beating this chapter. Sorry if I didn't send the preview to all, I just thought it was better to update sooner...

* * *

_"The pain I feel now is the happiness I had before. _

_That's the deal."_

_C.S. Lewis _

**26. Goobye Cullen's.**

I closed the door of Jacob's room behind me and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Dear Isabella! It's so nice to speak with you again." Aro's voice whispered.

I shivered; fear and concern for the Cullen's were my only thoughts. "Is everyone okay? How is Edward?" I asked frantically.

Then I heard the door open and close again, I turned to see Jacob watching me with concern written all over his handsome face.

I heard a chuckle through the phone. "Now, now sweet Isabella. Don't you want to know how I have been? No small chit-chat with me?"

I started to get angry and was going to snarl back an insult but Jacob's warm hand on my shoulder centered me. I took a deep breath. "Aro... we both know that you're well, being a vampire makes you as healthy as a horse. Now can you please tell me what happened?"

"Since you're asking so politely... I'm the happy owner of the entire Cullen clan." Aro's smirk could be felt through the line.

I stood there in shock and then I felt myself falling, my legs couldn't keep me up. Jacob's strong arms encircled my waist and I felt him holding me tightly to his chest. "How... Why..." I managed to choke out.

"Where should I start? Hmm... they came here expecting punishment for not changing you, so they were aware that I wouldn't be lenient with them. We discussed a bit about you and your unwillingness to become a vampire. Edward was sure that given some more time he would make you change your mind but I could see through Kate, my gifted bond-seeing vampire, that the bond with you had been totally severed. Actually I'm quite curious about that..." Aro said leaving the phrase hanging between us.

I knew if I wanted to know the rest of the story I needed to answer him first. I debated a bit about how much I should tell him. "When you asked me to leave Edward... I wasn't sure if I could do it but when I met Jacob again... it all clicked into place. I knew that I had feelings for Jacob that run deeper than I imagined but I hadn't realized how much more they were until I didn't let myself love him back." I took a deep breath. "Edward behaved in a way that I didn't like when he was back from his hunt and we had a huge fight... from then on I realized that I could live without him and given a chance to remain human I could enjoy it."

"I'm impressed... I thought that I might convince you to join us eventually but you seem sure of your place in Jacob's arms. He is with you right now, isn't he?" Aro asked seriously.

"Hmm... well yes." I stammered, looking around to see if he actually was here with us.

"I can feel two heartbeats through the phone Isabella. I don't know how you managed to reveal our deal to him and keep him though." Aro said.

I bit my lip. "First tell me more about the Cullen's." I countered.

He laughed. "Are we doing tit for tat? Fine, I told them that your loss to the vampire world was huge and that you were a human knowing our secret. I promised to spare them in exchange for Edward and Alice. Obviously dear Jasper insisted on being included. So, why is he still there with you?"

I grounded my teeth. "You're an insufferable son of a bitch!" I snarled. I didn't like how he was tormenting me.

"Tsk tsk Isabella, such a language. Being with a dog brought you down a peg or two? Mind your words with me, I might be nice but I'm still the king of the vampire world and I pretend you're respectful, are we clear? Now answer my question."

I was shaking slightly and then I realized that it wasn't me but Jacob. I turned in his arms and buried my face in his chest, his scent rich and woodsy enveloped me and I felt Jake holding me more tightly and stopping simmering. "Because he loves me and he knows that I'm not with him due to your machinations but by choice. Because he trusts my heart and he really believes that I'm his mate and so do I."

"Such sweetness... I forget sometimes how you mere humans have this nuances of feelings, he is a remarkable young man your wolf. Where was I? Ah yes, Jasper wanted to stay too. I agreed nicely but the family didn't want them to stay here with us, so we argued and finally all of them decided to stay. As agreed I allowed them to keep to their diet. Now, all is settled. I believe that we won't have any further contact. I erased the memory of you from almost everyone, the Cullen's refused the offer but they promised not to speak about you where they could be heard. Have a happy life then." Aro concluded.

"Thank you and please, treat them well." I whispered, but he had already closed the phone call.

I felt Jacob taking the phone from my hand and throwing it on the chair. Then before I could react I found his mouth on mine. I responded to the kiss and put my hands around his neck. When we separated for air he said, "You aren't going to knee me, are you?"

I smiled at him, remembering fondly how I brought Paul down. Then Jacob's eyes turned serious again. "Are you well Bella? Any... regrets?"

I pushed down the tears that were threatening to fall. "I'm not happy about the Cullen's in Volterra but I know I made their staying as easy as possible. It'll have to suffice... I'm sorry that Edward will have to suffer with the weight of his loss and the guilt of having his family prisoner there. I wish... I wish I've never followed him when he tried to kill himself..."

Jacob looked at me. "Bella, we both know that it was the only way for you. I don't think you would have survived to the guilt of letting him die. But now we are here, you and me and we'll be happy."

I sighed and placed my head on his chest. "The Volturi aren't the treat then, what might that be?"

Jacob shook his head. "I have no clue; we'll have to keep our eyes wide open. Now, would you mind telling me what kind of bonding games you have in mind?"

I laughed. "I'm not telling it'll be a nice surprise for you too."

Jacob tried his puppy-dog eyes and a really cute pout. But I shook my head. "Nope... you won't convince me with anything you try."

He laughed. "Okay you stubborn woman! Keep your secrets, but don't expect me to help you out when it'll be your turn to do them."

I tried his puppy-dog eyes back at him and he sighed. "Well... I might help you after all..." I went on caressing his broad arms and I felt him shivering. "Keep this up and you're on your way for full help from me."

I smirked and took a step back. "I don't know... maybe if I do the same to Paul he'll offer to help me too."

Jacob growled and took my wrist, with a little energy on his part he managed to pull me towards him and then push me onto his bed. I found myself lying on my back with him on top. His mouth was so close to my ear. "Don't you dare ever say that again, you are mine Bells." and then he kissed my jaw; he slid down with his hot mouth on my neck. When his lips were on the crook of my neck he lightly bit down. I felt his teeth marking me and I arched my body feeling a shot of heat reaching down to my toe. "Remember Bells... mine."

I managed to whisper, "Yes... just yours." before he caught my mouth again and I lost myself in my Jacob.

Much later we emerged from our make-out session, both breathless and needing more. But Billy was home and we knew that the weekend was looming near. It was just a matter to wait a few more days.

Jacob had moved us, and now I was half lying on him. "So, have you thought abour what you're going to tell Charlie?"

I sighed. "I debated for a while and then I thought that I want to tell him the truth. I mean... part of the truth... I'll tell him that we're going on a road trip to cement our relationship and hopefully I might just get a talk about contraceptive..."

I heard Jacob whine. "Charlie is so going to hate me! I'm going to get the 'touch my daughter and die' speech."

I chuckled. "Probably... but keep your mind on the final goal... that is you're going to touch his daughter and she's going to enjoy it and... he won't be there to know and shoot you."

Jacob's hand went under my t-shirt then and I felt him caressing my back, I bit back a moan. "Is she really going to enjoy it?" said a smirking Jacob.

I moved my hand down on his chest reaching his trousers and I heard his intake of breath. I pulled my hand up again and smirked. "I'm sure he'll enjoy it as much as she will."

He laughed and held me close. "He sure will."

Unfortunately it was time for me to go back and cook dinner for Charlie. I stood up with Jacob's help. "Tonight I'll cook his favorite food and then drop the bomb... wish me luck."

Jacob pulled me to him and kissed me passionately, when he let go he whispered. "Good luck my Bells."

I nodded not able to form coherent words, if only a kiss could reduce me this way... I couldn't imagine how intense sleeping with him was going to be.

I reached my truck and drove home. After a quick shower I put myself at work with dinner. Charlie would definitely know something was going on, but hopefully he loved me and Jacob enough to trust both of us alone for two days. Also I hoped that my mission to get Allison back would be successful and bring back joy and happiness in his life.

* * *

**AN2:** ready for Charlie and Bella?


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

* * *

_"But seduction isn't making someone do what they don't want to do. _

_Seduction is enticing someone into doing what they secretly want to do already."_

_Waiter Rant_

**27. Who gave you what?**

I had just finished preparing the table when Charlie came back home. I was a tad nervous, scratch the tad, and I didn't know how my father would react.

He looked in the kitchen and smiled at me. "Smells good here, I'll take off my jacket and I'm ready for dinner."

I nodded and started serving the food, salmon with potatoes, his favorite one.

He sat at the table and started to eat. Then suddenly he stopped and looked at me. "Bells... is there something you need to tell me; because when you make this dish usually it's not good news. I mean, last time you announced your engagement to Edward..." He turned pale.

I reacted quickly. "No, no dad! God no! Marriage is something I'll eventually want with Jacob but not now..."

He visibly relaxed but his eyes remained fixed on me. "Then what's up?"

I bit my lip and winced. My dad saw the bruise and his eyes darkened. "Jacob did that?" Charlie has suddenly turned into police officer mode.

I shook my head. "No dad, I fell and caught the corner of a chair with my lip." I blushed, wishing I had thought before about a better excuse.

My father sighed and looked down at his plate. "Let's pretend that I believe you..."

I felt my heartbeat increase; it didn't look a great start. "Dad..." I whispered. "Jacob would never hurt me."

My dad passed a hand through his hair. "I know Bells, it's just that with guys nowadays you never know... maybe they look all nice and charming but inside they are animals. I'm obviously not speaking about Jacob but I need to make sure... that you aren't and never will be in an abusive relationship. Too many daughters are too scared to tell their parents, but I want you to know that you can trust me."

I nodded, feeling touched for my sensitive father's words. Charlie was a continuous surprise to me and I was glad that I decided to move here and give our relationship a chance. "Thank you dad, I know I can tell you everything... that's why I would like to ask your permission for a weekend on the road with Jacob."

His eyes met mine again, he searched for something but I didn't know what he was looking for, so I just held his gaze until he looked away again. "A weekend?" he said with a grimace.

I smiled softly. "We'll leave Friday afternoon and be back on Sunday evening. We want to go away for a while. I think it'll do our relationship good. What do you say dad? Can I go? Besides we'll be checking out a few universities."

At the word universities my father looked even more upset. "Are you thinking about going away?"

I was stunned at his sad look; my father didn't want me to leave him. I put my hand on his and squeezed it. "Dad, I'm not leaving either you or Jacob. I'll just see a few programs, and maybe get an idea of what I want to do about my future."

He sighed. "You and Jacob... are you going to be alone?"

I blushed, could I disappear right now? "Yes."

"I... I guess you can go... you're old enough but... hmmm... do we have to talk about..." He stammered.

"Hurg... no dad. Renee took care of that long ago... just for reference I'm on the pill..." I sputtered embarrassedly.

He blushed deeper than me, not comfortable with the topic either. "Okay... okay... we covered everything... okay... I mean... yeah… we won't talk about… good… but I want to talk with Jacob before you two leave though."

I almost laughed then; Jacob was going to have the father-boyfriend talk of his nightmares. "Sure, I'll tell him to come half an hour earlier so while I pack you two can talk."

Charlie nodded and after finishing dinner he left to watch a game on TV.

I went upstairs and as soon as I was inside my room I phoned Jacob. "Guess who's going to have a nice chat with my dad?"

I heard Jacob laughing. "Me?"

"Got it on the first try!" I said as I joined him in his laughter.

"Bells... seriously now... whatever should I say to Charlie?" Jacob asked, pleading with me to help him out.

"Jacob, I'm sorry but I had my embarrassing talk tonight and I got out all on my own. So you're Alpha of a pack of wolves, you fought vampires, are you telling me that you are scared about a talk?" I said teasingly, knowing that it was because he cared about Charlie's opinion.

He whined. "Bells... you know that Charlie can be reeeeally scary when he chooses to. I would rather fight a vampire than talk about sex with my girlfriend's father."

I laughed even more. "Actually I would rather face a vampire too than have another talk like this one with Charlie."

"Awwwww, he's going to try to scare me..." He whined some more.

I smiled. "Jake... I'll make it up to you."

He remained silent for a moment and then he growled. "Really?"

I felt a shiver of lust throughout my body. "Really." I breathed.

"Then I guess I'll have to be strong and face the music. But Bells... I expect a nice payback." He said.

My voice lowered some more. "You can bet on that."

We talked a bit longer, trying to lighten up our talk because the sexual tension could be cut with a knife. Finally we managed to whisper each other goodnight. Only three days to Friday.

**... Friday afternoon...**

The day of my trip with Jacob had finally arrived. I was so nervous that I went to pee an infinite number of times. It would have been funny if it wasn't so important to me that this weekend went well. I had fantasized about my first time with Edward so much than now I felt a bit at a loss of how to face it with someone else. Granted that it was Jacob and that I loved him and that I was really sure that I wanted to be with him, but still… I couldn't not think about the first man I gave my love to. Edward was in Volterra, probably so unhappy that I couldn't even imagine...could I do anything for him?

I picked up my phone and looked at Edward's phone number for a few minutes; maybe a phone call wasn't the best idea. But I could text him... and what would I say? _Hey Edward how are you? I'm fine just in case you were wondering I'm going to sleep with Jacob tonight._ Duh!

I was feeling really weird, was my subconscious trying to tell me something? Why was I feeling the need to hear his voice? I pressed the green button and the phone rang. At the second ring, he picked it up. "Bella?"

"Edward..." His voice washed through me, reminding me once again how much I loved him. Missing him was a small constant ache in my heart but I was sure about my choice. I belonged to Jacob. "How... how are you?"

I heard him snort. "How do you think?"

"Edward... I'm sorry." I said lamely, there wasn't much I could really say.

"Please don't..." He chocked. "We came to see the Volturi and we'll be stuck here for God knows how many years but you want to know what the worst part is? Not the pain to have my family subjected to this life, not the pain of you choosing Jacob over me... but to hear from a gifted vampire that you're no longer bonded to me... you didn't just break my heart Bella... you broke all of me."

I closed my eyes feeling so guilty. "I just..." Just what? Want to make you more miserable? I'm sorry for loving Jacob more? "Edward, when I fell in love with you I thought it was for forever... you left me and that broke me, so completely that I had to rebuild myself from scratch. And the new woman that came out of that transformation was a different one... more real... Jacob showed me everything I wanted to live for and he challenges me, makes me feel alive and at the same time he makes me feel that I belong, not just to him but to this place... I'm sorry that it took me so long before realizing this..."

I heard his sigh. "Bella, I'm sorry too, for leaving you, for coming back... for falling in love with you. I should have known not to keep coming back to you, but your blood called to me and then your mute mind gave me a respite... I do love you, I'll always love you but I don't want to hear your voice ever again, can you do this for me... love?"

"Yes... goodbye Edward." I closed the phone call and sat on my bed. For a moment my heart had frozen. He still managed to get to my heart and if I let him he would squeeze it and squeeze it until nothing was left of it. So I was really done with him, I took my mobile phone up and cancelled all the Cullen's numbers and texts.

This was it, the final heartbreaking goodbye.

I shook my head and headed for a shower, Jacob would be coming soon and I would die before letting him see me in this state. This weekend was for us, only us and I won't let anything else upset or distract me from my mate.

_Yes, Jacob Black was my mate and I loved him very much. I didn't want anyone but him._

I repeated my new mantra through the shower, while I picked the clothes for the trip and until I heard the bell ringing signaling that he had arrived.

As my father requested I stayed in my room. Charlie told me that he would call me when everything was said and done. I allowed myself to smile, the first one since I foolishly phoned my ex. I thought about Charlie and Jacob talking about sex and I started laughing. When I felt tears threatening to fall again I stopped and took a deep breath.

My phone beeped, someone had sent me a message. I hesitated; scared about the sender, then I opened and read it.

_Don't wear our little Alpha out too much, dear axe-attacker. Have fun the Paul's way for once! And if you want something more you just call babe!_

I bit my lip; I didn't know what to think of Paul's message. But then I understood that it was his way of trying to fit back in. He was a sarcastic pervert.

I decided that two could play that game.

_Thanks but I'm sure you couldn't handle me; __besides,__ I have a real Alpha man that I'm sure will satisfy me completely. Jealous much?_

The phone beeped again.

_Yeah... I always wanted Jacob all to myself._

I laughed.

_Sorry he's taken, pick someone else. Till Sunday... try to behave... I know it might be too much to ask though._

Then my father called me, I had a last look at my phone and decided there and then that I didn't need it. I turned it off, put it in the bag and decided that until Sunday I wouldn't even considering having a look at it.

I descended the stairs and met a grinning Jacob. When I reached him he gave me a small peck on the lips while I heard my father clearing his throat. I blushed a bit and looked at my dad. "We'll be okay. I'll call you when we settle for the night."

My father grimaced but nodded. "Take care... both of you."

Me and Jacob smiled at him and left. Jacob took my bag and my hand as soon as we were out the door. "Ready my Bells to have the time of your life?"

I laughed. "Sure sure, bring it on little Alpha."

His eyebrow raised and then he winked. "There is nothing little about me Bells." he teased.

I stumbled and he picked me up in his arms. I was blushing so much. He chuckled and whispered. "Sorry Bells but I really wanted to see your face when I said that. It's a little payback for letting Charlie give me the 'sex talk'."

I laughed then. "What did he say?"

He smirked. "That's for me to know… but he handled it really well, I'm impressed."

I closed my eyes and put my head on his chest. "So everything is okay?"

"Yep, he loves me very much, and I'm the happy owner of a pack of condoms." He said seriously.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "He didn't really…"

He nodded. "He did Bells… and guess what? My father, Sam and Embry did too."

I blinked.

He laughed. "Don't look at me that way Bells… I'm not joking."

I was debating with myself whether to be totally embarrassed or laughing the thing off. I finally burst out laughing, thinking that the whole pack plus my dad and Billy were watching out for us. At least they let us free to make our own choices… something that Edward and his family had never done.

We reached Jacob's car and he helped me inside. When he sat he turned towards me with a huge smile. "Ready Bells?"

"Yes." I whispered, knowing that my life was finally going in the right direction, that I was free to make my choices and my mistakes. "Yes, I'm ready."

* * *

**AN2:** so Jacob and Bella are finally getting their weekend...


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter. I just hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter...

* * *

**28. Forever will never be enough.**

We were on the highway for a few minutes when I realized that we had really done it. We had left Forks and were really going to spend a weekend together. It was amazingly liberating not to feel tense on leaving town. When Edward had left, Forks was the only thing that linked me to him and the thought of leaving it and being sent back to my mother had lead me to find Jacob and bring him the motorbikes. It all started in Forks and it would end leaving it.

Free, I finally felt free and I realized that home wasn't a place to me, it was Jacob Black. Wherever he was that's where I belonged. "Jacob, I love you and I'm sorry I didn't figure it out sooner." Now I knew that I would have found Jacob no matter what. Edward had been the catalyst in our deepening friendship, but a bond like mine and Jacob's was destined to be in any case.

He took my hand in his intertwining our fingers. "I love you too. I think we had to go through everything that happened to be here now and to be ready to start our life together."

I sighed contently. "You're right, but I still regret some of the things I said to you."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "Bells... stop torturing yourself over this, we're fine and we're happy. Has something happened that I don't know about?"

I bit my lip contemplating whether to tell him or not. "I talked with Edward today."

I felt him tense but he didn't leave my hand, his silence encouraged me to go on and I relayed to him the phone call.

Jacob was holding the steering wheel tightly. "I think that he is right; when you picked him it hurt but I knew what you felt for me. Edward instead always believed that I was no competition, that he could have you back anytime because your love was 'the' love. The leech that told him about the severed bond must have crushed him completely, but I'm glad that we know now that you're mine."

I smiled softly; it was a Jacob thing to feel compassionate towards anyone even if it was his worst enemy. "Yep, only yours. Now you can't escape my clutches." I said jokingly.

He laughed. "I hope you clutch very tightly, I like cuddling."

I laughed too. We spent the rest of the trip talking about everyday things not wanting to make each other more nervous than we already were.

When we reached the hotel, Jacob parked the car near the concierge and told me to wait here. I looked around and even if it was dark I could see that the rooms were bungalows, each with a different color and distanced quite a bit from each other. I smiled thinking how long it took Jacob to find a place like this and then I was touched by his thoughtfulness.

A room in a big hotel probably would have embarrassed me to no end; I didn't want anyone to hear us. It was already dreadful that the pack would have a 'show' when Jacob phased. Then a smirk came to my face, I could avoid being teased. I thought a bit over my idea and finally decided that it could work. I took out my phone and gave a quick call to my dad to tell him we were settling for the night and turned it off without looking for texts or missed calls.

Then Jacob came back to the car and saw my expression. "Hey, you look scary Bells, real scary."

I smiled sweetly at him. "Let's say I got an epiphany of sorts. I'll tell you when we get to our room."

Jacob eyed me suspiciously but drove us to one of the bungalows. It was a pretty dark green. He helped me get out of the car and took our luggage. When we entered and turned on the light I looked around and fell in love with the place. It was simple. It had a big room with the bed, on the right wall and on the left wall there was a fireplace. On the wall in front of us there was a door leading to the bathroom.

Jacob fidgeted nervously near me and I realized that he was waiting for me to say something. "I love it, it's perfect..."

His smile lit up the room and I felt my stomach fill with butterflies. He caressed my cheek with his hand and my heart missed a bit. I needed to speak before any kind of wit would leave me. "Jake... I have a message for the pack... I'm sure all of you will see tonight through Jacob's mind. I want to make sure that if you ever bring it up I'll order you to run naked around La Push, and it's a promise..."

Jacob listened to me; he was watching me with his mouth open and then burst out laughing. "It serves them right, I won't stop you Bells. If anyone dares to say something they'll have to deal with you."

I smiled feeling reassured and then a smirk appeared. "Jacob, do you think that Paul will be able not to make fun of us?"

Jacob smirked back. "Oh... probably not." and then laughed again. "He is so going to run naked around La Push."

I laughed too and it was so contagious that every time one of us stopped the other went on and it started again. We finally sat on the bed both gasping for air with tears leaking down our faces.

It was like this with Jacob, simple, easy and funny. I could not have wished for anyone better than him.

I turned to look at him and finally I managed to stop our laughing. I stood up and went to stand in front of him. His face was just a bit lower than mine, he was quite tall. I took his face in my hands and our eyes met. "I love you Jacob and I trust you with my life. I can't imagine anyone else to share my first time with."

His eyes darkened and I felt his scorching hands on my waist. "Bells... I can't imagine anyone else either... it's always been you, forever will never be enough for me to get tired of loving you."

I moved towards him and for the first time I initiated a kiss. It was funny how shy I felt around Jacob, I always felt that he was the man in our relationship, strong and confident and I liked him that way. With Edward I never felt woman enough.

I was brought back to Jacob when I felt him tug at my t-shirt, and when he got it free I helped him take it off of me. I was in my bra and jeans. I looked at him and though I felt myself blush I whispered, "You've got too many clothes on."

He quickly took off his t-shirt, and I gulped. Seeing Jacob's body was always a shock. His well defined abs made me lusty. I hesitantly touched his chest and felt his intake of breath. It was reassuring that I affected him too. Then he took my hand and positioned it on his wildly beating heart. I smiled at him; my heart was probably beating as fast as his. For a moment we stayed like that with my hand on his heart and his eyes on mine. Then he stood up and went to turn off the main light, leaving on just a lamp near the bed. The room was in semi-darkness, you could see shadows everywhere. I thought it was very romantic and sexy.

He came back to where I was still standing and spun me around. I felt dizzy for a moment so I was taken off guard when I felt his mouth on mine again. It took me seconds to respond to his kiss. My hands reached his neck and his hands found my back. I felt him caressing me slowly and after a moment he reached the hook of my bra and unclasped it.

We separated enough to discard my bra and he looked at me with his luscious sexy eyes and I felt a pool of warmth spreading throughout my body.

He walked towards me again. "You're so beautiful Bells."

Then we moved to the bed. I was lying on my back as he crawled up to me placing kisses from my belly button up. When he reached my breast I stopped breathing, he looked at me softly and then put his mouth on my nipple. I gasped at the feeling; no one had ever even seen me this naked or touched me in this way. He repeated the motion with the other nipple and then went on kissing me, reaching my neck, my jaw and finally kissing my mouth again. I opened my legs and he fit exactly in. I was feeling him through my jeans and couldn't wait to be his.

We kissed for I don't know how long for my mind had left me long ago, and I was just feeling him, his dark and scorching skin on mine. Then Jacob moved away slowly and his eyes were shining. "I love you so much Bells."

"I love you too." I whispered, not sure I could say more than that.

His hands reached for my jeans and slowly and carefully unbuttoned them. I helped him take them off and was now left with just my panties. I looked at him and after a moment I reached for his zipper. His eyes were watching my every move and I was feeling a mix of excitement and apprehension.

His jeans left him too and he was now clad in only his boxers. We looked at each other, I didn't know how to proceed, I mean I knew but I hoped that he would take the lead.

"Bells... we're in this together, equal in everything. We learn together. I want to know what you like and what you want... never be ashamed to tell me." He said seriously.

I debated for a moment but it made sense. Jacob was giving me freedom in ways I've never had. I bit my lip and he growled, then he was on me all over again and I let him have me, all of me without regrets or second thoughts.

I felt my panties being ripped off me and it took my breath away. He was so intense and magnetic; his wolf definitely gave him a dark edge that excited me even more. I felt one of his fingers in my folds and I arched my back in pleasure. He might never have done it before but he was good at this, really good. When he felt that I had relaxed enough he inserted a second one; I was already feeling tingles of pleasure run through my body. He went on some more and when he put his mouth on my nipple and suckled I let go and saw stars.

When I opened my eyes he was smiling softly at me. "I love seeing you like this Bells."

I blushed deeply, but I was not coherent enough to form a phrase. I saw him get out of the bed, open his bag and grab a condom.

"I'm on the pill Jake..." I said and he looked at me smiling.

"Bells, I'm a werewolf and my genes are strong; we are genetically programmed to procreate. I'm not taking any risk... don't get me wrong, I want kids with you... lots of them, I just don't think it's the right moment."

I wholeheartedly agreed with him. "Okay."

He came back to bed and as soon as he was on top of me he kissed me with so much passion and love. "Are you ready Bells?"

"Yes." I whispered.

He entered me slowly and carefully. I could feel his smoldering skin on me as beads of sweat were slowly dropping from him. It must be very difficult for Jacob to hold back and I loved him even more for the care he always reserved for me.

When he reached my barrier he pushed quickly and stopped when he was sheathed in me completely. The pain was quite intense and I tried to take a few calming breaths. He had his head in the crook of my neck and was very still and silent.

"Jake?" I said softly. "Are you ok?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes... you?" He was speaking with great effort.

"I'm okay... you can move if you want." I replied.

Apparently he wasn't waiting for anything but my go-ahead. He started moving and after some more discomfort the feeling changed and heat started to radiate into me. I could feel the pleasure building in me again; I put my hands on his back and scratched him just to take off some of the intensity. He loved that and growled. I felt the growl all over my body.

Jacob started to increase the pace and I felt the pleasure rip through me; a moment later Jacob tensed and came too. He fell on my body, he seemed spent. I liked his dead weight on me and even though he was heavy, I enjoyed it.

It was all so real and human.

After a moment he moved away and took me with him. I rested my head on his shoulder. His warm hand took my chin and he raised it. Our eyes met and all I could see was his love for me. "How are you Bells? Did I hurt you much?"

I smiled at him. "It hurt a bit, but it was amazing... you're amazing... and I love you."

He chuckled. "I love you more."

"I wouldn't be so sure." I said back.

He laughed. "So what do you say we take a shower and go to sleep?"

"Together?" I asked feeling a little bit shy.

He grinned. "That's a nice idea Bells, let's save some water."

I laughed, that was Jacob for you. Always happy and trying to make fun of everything, I couldn't have picked a better mate. Nothing had changed between us; we were still Bells and Jake, only closer. I followed him happily toward the shower, I don't think we saved any water...

* * *

**AN2:** next chapter the morning after and Allison. New poll up on my profile!


	29. Chapter 29

**AN**: thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

* * *

_Of all the worldly passions, lust is the most intense. _

_All other worldly passions seem to follow in its train. _

_Buddha_

**29. More of you.**

I woke up and for a moment I didn't know where I was. Then a light snore caught my ears and I turned to see Jacob sleeping on his stomach next to me. His arm was sprawled on my stomach and I was feeling warm and safe. I watched him sleeping and knew that I couldn't love anyone more than I loved him.

I blushed a bit remembering last night and then warmth started to pool everywhere. I closed my eyes trying to take a calming breath, but when I opened them I was met with the intense gaze of my werewolf. I saw him sniffing the air and then his eyes darkening a shade, he must have smelled my arousal.

He was on top of me again and he started peppering my face with small kisses. "Morning my Bells, how did you sleep?"

I was already almost incoherent; his hot body pressing into mine and his mouth leaving hot trails everywhere was too much. I looked at him for a moment and then we started kissing. Needless to say we left the hotel much later than expected.

We were driving in comfortable silence towards Sacramento when Jacob started speaking. "Bells, have you thought about what you will tell her?"

I bit my lip and I tasted Jacob, my mind went in overdrive and for a moment I forgot how to breathe. I shook my head to try and take it out of the gutter. Now that I had a taste of him it seemed that my mind and body couldn't have enough.

"Bells..." he said seeming to struggle a bit."Can you tune down whatever you're thinking? If you don't I'm not sure I can take us there in time. I have this strong need to stop the car and take you right now."

I blushed a bit and thought that it wasn't such a bad idea. "Err... sorry Jacob... I... hmmm... will try to concentrate on my dad and Allison..."

He chuckled. "It's okay Bells, I'm glad I'm not the only one with my mind in the gutter..."

I laughed, feeling reassured that he loved and wanted me as much as he did before. "Right... onto serious things now... I was thinking about talking to her about her feelings...ask her if she still felt for him and then I would probably explain how my father's mind works. We are two stubborn beings, but if you keep pushing enough you might get through eventually."

"Bells... don't speak about pushing." He whispered.

I turned to look at him and I saw his tenseness then I looked at his lap and saw the reason for it. I wanted to laugh but I didn't think it would be a great idea. "So... what about ten-fifteen minute break?" I whispered back.

He gave me a quick look just to be sure that we were on the same wavelength. Then he looked around and after a mile he found the right place. He went to the back of the car took out a blanket and then led me into the forest. Obviously he wasn't scared at all about going in there, he was almost an indestructible werewolf, I felt safe and reassured. "We are so not going to be on time ever again." He said semi-seriously.

I laughed, thinking that at least it was a pleasurable reason for the delay. "Do you think that we're going to have enough of each other eventually?"

He laughed along with me. "Not a fat chance in hell. I'm never going to have enough of you."

When we were back in the car I looked at the watch and sighed. "Forty-five minutes Jake..."

He smirked. "Sorry honey, I believe you were the one insisting on the second round."

I huffed but didn't reply; he was right. When I thought about it, I just wanted him all over again.

Our eyes meet and then we both looked away. "Absolutely not." I said while I heard him say. "No way."

We laughed, it was so funny how attuned we were. "We would never make it if we stop again."

"I know Bells..." he replied gruffly."I think we picked the wrong weekend to do anything but stay in bed."

I silently agreed with him. "But Charlie helped me understand how much I loved you so he deserves his own happiness. We'll get so many more weekends... I was thinking about your garage, we should check your car after this trip."

"It won't need any repair..." Jacob stopped in mid-sentence. He caught up quickly. "Hmmm I agree with you, it'll need a lot of checking up. Will you help me Bells?"

I smiled at him. "Absolutely."

I saw him shifting uncomfortably and couldn't stop the grin on my face. I wished life was always so carefree, and then I remembered that we still didn't know what the threat was. "Have you got any idea about the imminent threat?"

"None at all, still I'm convinced it must be about bloodsuckers... hmm... vampires...sorry Bells." He said.

I appreciated his effort in trying not to use offensive words regarding vampires. After all he had told me he could be nice now that he got the girl. Then I started to think about vampires, the Cullen's and the Volturi were out of the pictures, who else did I know? Something sparked a memory in my mind. What about the Denali clan?

After all Tanya probably resented me because I 'stole' Edward from her and Irina's mate Laurent was killed by the wolves, what better excuse to hunt me and wolves down? I bit my lip, Alice couldn't have seen this because of the werewolves, but it might be possible. I had cancelled all their phone numbers, but Carlisle probably had left his contact number with Billy. "Jacob, I have an idea... but I'll need to check this out with Carlisle."

"What are your ideas?" He asked me and I told him. He seemed thoughtful for a while. "I think you might be on the right track. But what about Jasper's creator? Mara?"

"Maria..." I corrected him. That could be another possibility. "Maybe she got tired of Texas and decided to move up north."

"And we are in the way, not to mention that we allied ourselves with the veggie-vamps." Added Jacob.

"Well at least now we have two leads. When we get back I'll call Carlisle and run these ideas with him." I sighed; talking to any of the Cullen's wasn't my favorite aspiration.

"I'll talk with Carlisle, as Alpha and Chief of the tribe it's my responsibility." Jacob stated.

I put my hands up. "I'm not going to argue on that, be my guest. It's not like I want to talk to any of them."

"Then it's settled, I'll run your ideas with Doctor Fang... errr Cullen and we'll go from there." Jacob concluded.

We managed to make it to Sacramento by five o'clock. Luckily Allison would be working until seven. After half an hour we managed to get to the hospital. I was a bit tense but Jacob took my hand and led me inside. We were companions and were going to share joys and sorrows. My Jacob was really the best out there, and I was getting sappy and totally head over heels in love with him.

We arrived at the reception desk and I talked to the nurse there. "Excuse me, could I speak with Doctor Allison Dugrey?"

The nurse asked. "Are you patient or family?"

I bit my lip. "Family, you can tell her that Charlie Swan's daughter is here to see her."

The nurse dialed a number and spoke a few minutes. Then she looked up and said. "Third floor, room 300. She's waiting for you there."

I thanked the nurse and took the elevator to the third floor. Jacob put his arm around my shoulders and whispered. "Don't worry Bells, everything will go well."

I hoped he was right.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

**Rec fiction: **The movement of the earth, Bella/Jacob still at the beginning but the writer is really good.

* * *

_"The very least you can do in your life is to figure out what you hope for. _

_And the most you can do is live inside that hope. Not admire it from a distance but live right in it, under its roof."_  
_Barbara Kingsolver_

**30. Allison**

When I looked at the woman that my father loved I was thoroughly shocked. She was so beautiful that it almost blinded me, not a surreal beauty like the Cullen's, more like Jacob's. She had green eyes and red hair, a little nose and a fit body; she probably was a sporty-person.

She stood up and looked worried. "Bella? Has something happened to Char?"

I was taken aback; it was evident that Allison still cared for my father. "No, don't worry Miss Dugrey. I just came here because..." I stopped speaking seeing her sitting down abruptly on the chair.

"Thank God... he's well. No accident or shooting or anything right?" She whispered still looking pale.

Jacob cleared his throat. "Miss Dugrey may we sit?"

She shook her head and then smiled. "Of course, I'm sorry have a seat, and please call me Allison. You are Billy Black's son aren't you?"

Jacob nodded taking my hand and led me to two chairs in front of the desk. I took all the courage that I could muster and said, "We're here because I want to see my father happy."

She blinked once and then a mask descended on her face. "I don't know how it concerns me."

I would have been fooled by her indifference if I hadn't seen the previous reaction when she thought that my dad was injured. "Allison... my father is a stubborn man."

She snorted. "That's an understatement Bella."

I smiled and Jacob did too. Then he fake coughed. "It runs in the family."

I turned to him and slapped his arm. "Hey I heard you."

Allison laughed. "You two are a nice couple."

"That evident uh?" I replied.

She nodded, her eyes twinkling a bit. "You can see in the way you are near each other, it's something almost tangible."

Jacob eyed me and then spoke. "And think that a few weeks ago she was engaged to be married to another man."

Allison eyes widened. "Really? I thought that you two... I mean you looked like you were together for a long time."

I blushed. "He was my best friend and I might have been a bit too blind to see him for who he was."

He looked at me slyly. "Take away the 'a bit' and we can agree on that."

I glared at him but then he was totally right. I sighed. "Allison I'm here because I know that my father has feelings for you."

She looked down then. "I was his best friend, I know he cares."

I studied the woman, so beautiful and successful,l but so thoroughly sad. The unhappiness of her being alone radiated from her; I could have bet that she hadn't gone out with any man since she came here. "A week ago I started to have some doubts about my feelings for my fianc e... my father sat me down and told me that I might have doubts because my feelings for Jacob were more than friendship and not to do his same mistake and let go of the woman he loved because he was too stubborn."

Her eyes shot up in surprise. "He let me go though..."

"Charlie is not an easy man; he's got his job and my mother... I think she messed him up big time. Don't get me wrong, my mother is an amazing woman, but she isn't exactly 'wife' material. My dad like me stuck stubbornly to an idea of a woman overlooking what was right in front of him... now he doesn't know that I'm here, he told me that it was too late for him but I wanted at least to try... because he is a good man and he deserves to be loved." I finished my speech and felt tears in my eyes. Jacob reached for my hand and kept it in his. That simple gesture filled me with more love for him. He was there through everything, good or bad.

Allison's eyes were full of tears too, she reached in one of her drawers for a tissue and dabbed her beautiful sad eyes. "Bella... you don't know how many times I debated whether to call him or not. And then I was always taken back by the fear that he might have moved on or still be oblivious about our bond... I don't really know what to tell you... I might still love him desperately, but I can't put myself through the pain of being rejected again."

"Allison, my relationship with Bella is the proof that if you really want someone strong enough you'll have him at the end. I fought for her, and fought and fought some more. She always rejected me, over and over again. Everyone told me to let her go that she wasn't worthy of my effort. But I knew better, it was either Bella or no one. If you feel this way about Charlie and I can see that you do, then go and fight. And if he says no, keeping coming back... if he loves you half as much as Bella loves me he won't be able to reject you." Jacob said gruffly.

I looked at him then, my strong and sweet Jacob. It was true; I rejected him more times than I could count. I gave him up any time Edward had asked, but Jacob had stuck with me, he had fought 'till my heart was beating. I didn't have any doubt that his love for me would overcome everything, even an imprint. Because Jacob Black knew what he wanted and it was me. I was still in awe for inspiring in him this kind of loyalty, but at the same time I was grateful, so very grateful.

Allison sighed, and it was obvious that she was moved by Jacob's words. She looked at the two of us some more and then her eyes hardened. She had reached a decision; I hoped it was the right one. "You know what? I think you're right Jacob, I do believe that it's Char or no one. I probably doubted it when I left, that was my mistake. I should have fought for the both of us but instead I gave up. But no more, I'll arrange my move to Fork's hospital; I'll come back and get my man... I hope you don't mind Bella."

I smiled warmly at her. "Not at all." We talked with her a bit longer and then we exchanged phone numbers.

Allison walked us to the door. "It may take a little while before I come back. One or two months but don't doubt that I will come. Char won't know what hit him."

We all laughed. If Allison was anything like Jacob, I was probably going to get a step-mother within the year and I liked her.

We reached the car and Jacob started our drive back to Forks. "Do you think that she will really go through with what she said?"

I nodded. "I hope so... my dad really needs to have a life beside his work. Anyway... now we've got an evening and tomorrow free. Whatever are we going to do?"

Jacob smirked. "I've got a few ideas..."

I smirked back. "I might have the same ones..."


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter. Be ready for my new Bella/Paul so if you like my fic put me on alert and please have a look at my new poll. The outtake of the Jacob/Charlie talk will be out soon.

* * *

"_Don't marry the person you think you can live with; _

_marry only the individual you think you can't live without."_

_James C. Dobson_

**31. Yes… really?**

Needless to say we didn't do much sightseeing. Jacob and I had uncovered an almost unnatural desire for each other and we really enjoyed making love. We were almost back in Forks that Sunday when Jake took my hand in his. "Bells?"

I turned to look at him, he looked nervous. I could understand him; I got so used to sleeping with him that I didn't know how I would cope tonight in my lonely bed. "Yes?"

"I..." he cleared his throat and gulped."I know we haven't dated long but I was wondering... that is...this year I'm going to finish school and then open a garage with Embry and Quil...so I... I guess by next September I'll be all settled. I was wondering if you would consider... marrying me then?"

I was frozen in my seat. I've already had a marriage proposal and I had hated everything about it. How Edward had pushed me into accepting and how he had bargained for it. I hadn't wanted to get married then but now, the simple and nervous way he had popped the question had stunned me into silence. "I..." and then I closed my mouth because... "Yes."

I felt Jacob's intake of air. "Yes?" He asked sounding unsure and totally shocked.

I blushed and took a deep breath. "Yes... it's totally crazy and I would have never thought that I might want to get married at all... but if these two days are any indication of how life will be with you... I want that... I want to wake up every day and see you first thing in the morning. I want you taking my hand and comforting me when I'm down, I want to make love to you any time we desire it... I guess I want you, all of you..."

I dared to turn and look at him and was shocked to see him crying. "Jacob... I didn't want to upset you..."

"It's not that Bells... what you said just now... it's all I've been dreaming of since you came back in my life. You don't know how much your words mean to me... I love you so much... and I'm so grateful that you love me back." He choked out.

I felt tears in my eyes too. "Jacob, I'm the one who is grateful for your love. You fought for me and I will never be able to thank you enough for never giving up. I think that Bella Black has a nice ring to it." I joked.

He laughed. "Never heard of a better name, what about the 8th of July of next year?"

Had he really picked the date? Already? I checked in my heart and didn't find any doubt or fear. "Sounds good to me, warm and sunny. On First Beach... near our log..." I added.

"I'll have Embry and Quil as best men." He said.

I laughed. "I'll go for Leah and Angela. But Jacob, I think something is missing..." I said slyly and moved my left hand to show him that I didn't have an engagement ring on it.

He chuckled. "Never took you for a ring-girl." But then he stopped at a parking lot and got out of the car. I heard him opening the trunk and shuffling inside it. Then he came back in.

He took my left hand in his and said solemnly. "Isabella Swan, I think I fell in love the first time I met you. I was five and you were seven, your father moved away from the door and I met your beautiful eyes; that is the first memory I have of you. You looked like an angel to me. When you came back to Forks, already grown up and you smiled at me while I was showing you your new truck... I thought that my heart would explode; I knew there and then that you were the one. Do you want to spend the rest of your life making me the happiest man in this world?"

I gulped, trying to say something. I nodded, that was the best I could do. The emotions were running high, and I was drowning in Jacob's love.

He smiled softly at me and put on my finger a simple, yet delicate ring. It looked perfect on my hand, nothing flashy or big. "It was my mother's." He whispered.

I felt touched by it. "I'll keep it with great care so that our future daughter-in-law will be able to get it as well."

He reached me and we kissed. I don't think I've ever been so happy. When we separated and he restarted the car I said, "Shoot! We'll have to tell Billy and Charlie!"

Jacob laughed. "Relax Bells; they both know that I would pop the question this weekend. The only thing that we need to tell them is that you said yes. Actually your mum wants to be the first one to know..."

"My mum?" I asked dumbly. When did he speak with Renee?

He looked at me sheepishly. "I talked with your mum Thursday and told her the edited version of our story and she took an instant liking to me. She just said to take care of you properly or that she would come here and kick my ass."

I laughed. "Typical her; I'm just shocked that she approves."

"Well, she told me that when she saw you with Edward she felt that there was something not quite right. It was more of a feeling that you weren't really totally into that. When I explained a bit about the situation she told me that it made sense. You were at that time too stubborn to see the truth of your feelings."

I sighed, everyone had figured out my feelings for Jacob before me. If it hadn't been for Aro...I shuddered to think that I would have gone through with the wedding and the change. "I... don't know what to say."

Jacob smiled. "Just give her a call."

I picked my phone out of my bag and turned it on. I dialed my mother's number and when she answered I said, "Mum guess what?"

I heard her laughing through the line. "Hmmm... I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

I laughed too. "Are you free for the 8th of July next year? Because your daughter is getting married!"

I heard her squeal. "Bella! Who's the lucky guy?" She joked.

"I think you know him, Jacob Black... the guy that called you Thursday..."

She laughed again. "Ahhhh yes, he seems really nice. I want to meet him, why don't you come and visit me?"

I thought a moment about it and turned to look at Jacob, his super-hearing had caught my mother's offer. He nodded and I smiled. "Sure sure. I'll check with Jake and as soon as I've got a date I'll call you back, okay?"

"Okay and Bella? I'm happy for you; he seems... exactly what you need..." My mother said before putting the phone down.

I smiled, my mother was right.

"Soooo, are we really going to visit with Renee?" Asked Jacob eagerly.

"Yep, let's set the pack straight and see if we can figure out something about the danger we're in. We could go before you start school." I told him.

"Fine with me." replied Jacob.

I had forgotten my phone was on and a text came in. I sighed eyeing it and opened it.

_-Have you worn him up enough? Don't bother answering I'll know as soon as he phases...-_

I laughed. Jacob glanced at me and asked. "Who's that?"

I smirked. "Someone who's going to run naked around La Push soon."

Jacob smirked. "Paul uh? What does he want?"

I told him about the texts I received before we left and Jacob laughed, he told me it was typical for Paul to tease people he cared about. I was glad to hear that I was starting to get on his good side. "Jake can I tell him about your proposal? I want him flipping."

Jacob agreed and I texted Paul.

_-Hey a bit of respect for the future Mrs. Black. How's the 8th of July 2011 sound for a wedding?-_

A reply came quickly.

_-You've got to be kidding me... Jacob is mine! I won't give him up so easily ;)_

I laughed.

_-Sorry buddy look elsewhere, I'm wearing a ring and I won't give him up :p_

Jacob asked me what we were texting each other about and when I told him he turned green. "He's joking about me, isn't he?"

I smirked evilly. "Who knows? If you don't behave I might lend you to him."

He whimpered. "Ahhh I'll be on my best behavior always, forever that is... ohhh Bells don't let him get me!"

By the time he finished speaking I was laughing so much that my stomach hurt. It was so nice to feel young. I've always felt too old and now I was back to being a teenager. It was refreshing and something that with a 109 year old vampire would have been impossible.

We reached my house and Jacob stopped the car. We hesitated to get out, not wanting to leave each other's side. "Time to get in and face your dad."

I nodded, he took my hand and we entered my house. We were startled to see Charlie and Billy watching a game, eating pizza and drinking beers. They turned to us and Charlie said, "Bells, Jake? Have you eaten yet? Come on in here and have some pizza."

Jacob smiled and took me with him into the leaving room. Our father eyed my left hand and when they saw the ring they tried to hide their grins. Billy nonchalantly asked, "So any news you want to share?"

I blushed and Jacob was grinning. "Dad, Charlie... I asked Bella to marry me and she agreed. The date is 8th of July 2011."

Our dads smiled warmly at us, Charlie stood up and hugged me quickly and then took Jacob's hand and shook it. "Now she's all your responsibility."

I was shocked. "Dad!"

He looked at me with an angelic look. "What Bells? He made his bed, now he has to lie in it!"

Jacob and Billy burst out laughing and after a startled moment me and my dad joined too.

Jacob put an arm around my shoulders. "Charlie, don't worry, I'll take care of our Bells."

We spent the remaining of the evening chatting and relishing in each other's company. Jacob was right; being with him was as easy as breathing.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

**AN2:** now out **Love at first fight** my new Bella/Paul, if you enjoyed We Belong then you might like that one too.

* * *

_"When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody,_

_you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."_

_Nora Ephron, __When Harry Met Sally_

**32. Mrs. and Mr. Black.**

I woke up on Monday with a grin. I knew that today I would do some internet search and set the pack straight. I spent the morning doing research and I scribbling down ideas. When midday came I heard the bell ring, I stood up and went to open the door.

As soon as I opened it I was enveloped in strong warm arms and when I took a breath I recognized Jacob's scent. "Are you alone Bells?"

"Yes, Charlie will be back around six." I muttered while my heart was beating erratically and my stomach was swarming in butterflies.

"Good." He murmured and I found myself being carried in his muscular arms up the stairs.

I smiled at my Jacob; I couldn't get enough of him, even if I tried. I let him plunk me down on my bed. "Hey! Show a bit of respect for your fiancé!"

He growled playfully and hopped onto the bed next to me.

I laughed and tried to move away but his large hand clamped on my arm and pulled me into him. "Were do you think you are going?" He whispered.

I felt goose bumps all over my body and heat started to shoot through my veins. I looked at him through my hooded eyes and his eyes darkened. All the playfulness left me and an intense wave of desire hit me.

I reached his face with my hand and caressed him. He closed his eyes as I closed the gap between us and kissed him. The kiss started slow but picked up intensity quickly. Jacob was hovering over me and I found that the only thing that I wanted was to have him, all of him.

"Bells I love you." He said softly.

I felt my heart growing bigger if possible. Tears started to stream down my eyes, he seemed puzzled by it and swept them away with his fingers. "Why are you crying Bells?"

"Because I'm happy. I'm so happy with you Jacob and I love you..." I managed to say.

He sighed contently and rested his head next to mine. He was over me, still keeping his full weight off me, I encircled his waist and pulled him into me. His scorching hot and powerful body on mine made me feel safe and loved. There was nowhere else I would rather be.

Then I thought about the bonding games and I started to giggle.

Jacob pulled up is face and said, "You know that it isn't reassuring when I'm all over you and you giggle... I would want to hear other sounds."

I giggled even more trying to catch my breath. "Sorry Jake. I was just thinking about the bonding games, is it okay for you if we do them next weekend? I thought we could go away, all of us and have some fun."

Jacob nodded and then pushed his hips to mine. I moaned and he smirked. "That's a likable sound. Fine with me for the bonding games, but I think the two of us can have some fun right now..."

I closed my eyes and let him take the lead. I loved the way Jacob worshipped me and my body. I knew that eventually I would have to reciprocate, but I was still too shy to act on my desire to please him the way he pleased me.

After we made love I was cuddling with Jacob, my hands ghosting over his warm and well defined stomach.

"What are you thinking Bells?" He asked me relaxed.

I blushed a bit but decided to be honest. "I..." I stood up then and realizing that I was naked I picked up from the floor his t-shirt and put it on. I started to pace nervously. "Well... I was thinking that I'm totally bad at sex while you're ... urgh... you're amazing."

Jacob was looking at me with a surprised expression. "What makes you say that you're bad at it? Does it look like I'm not satisfied by you?"

I blushed. "Well you have touched and kissed me everywhere while I... I didn't... I don't know how to do it..." I didn't need to finish my sentence because I saw understanding in his eyes.

He cleared his throat. I studied him and I saw that he was trying not to laugh. My murderous stare must have been caught because he straightened up. "Bells... did it ever occur to you that I was good at it because I share a mind with a pack of guys?"

I blinked and then a talk we had long ago came back. He must have seen the others do certain things to their girls so many times... I blushed thinking about these poor girls and turned pale thinking that I was one of them. I started to hyperventilate at the thought that all of them would know how I looked naked.

I felt a warm hand on my back. "Easy there Bells, breath in, breathe out."

I tried to fill my lungs with air but it was a losing battle. Jacob was holding me. "Bells... please calm down... the guys didn't see us together..."

This little bit of information managed to get into my mind. "They didn't?"

"Nope... I'm good at shielding honey. Do you really think I would let them see you? When you forbid them to tease you about our time together. I realized that you cared enough about me to let the others see you but I care enough about you to not let them see..."

I finally breathed. "Really?"

He chuckled. "Really. Now Bells, let's get back to bed and I'll show you what to do with poor little me."

I smiled then. "There is nothing little about you Jacob."

Jacob burst out laughing, remembering his joke before we left for our weekend. "Thanks Bells, I think I might let this slip with the guys if you don't mind."

I laughed too. "If that's all they are going to get then sure... though if you want I can say some more things that you could show them."

"Such as?" Jacob asked.

We were back lying on my bed and I felt a bit more confident about myself. I straddled Jacob and he looked shocked but I just smirked and whispered near his ear. "Something like... oh Jacob I can't get enough of you." I felt him starting to breathe a bit more heavily. "Or... Jacob I adore the way you make me cum." His hands gripped my waist tightly. I was getting excited by seeing his reaction. "Or... Jacob I want you so much that I'm burning."

I didn't manage to finish that because Jacob started kissing me senseless.

"Bells..." he growled, "You're going to kill me..."

I laughed. "Come on Jacob, I was just teasing you." Then I grinded on him and I heard him moan. "Or maybe not..."

...

When Charlie came back home he found us in the kitchen, but I had just started cooking. He left for a shower and Jacob smiled at me. "Bells I can't wait to live with you."

"What is going to be different from now? If you aren't here I'm at your house..." I replied.

Jacob stood up and came near me. "Well, it'll be different because I'll know that you'll never leave me."

I smiled softly at him. "I would never leave you no matter what. I hope you know that you're stuck with me Mr. Black."

He grinned. "I know future Mrs. Black."

My father arrived in the kitchen and smiled at us. "So how are my kids getting along?"

I felt my heart melt at the thought that my father thought of Jacob like his own son. With Edward it would have never been possible.

Jacob smile was even warmer than mine. "We're happy Charlie. Actually, seeing as you're in a good mood... can I steal Bella away this weekend? Me and my friends were planning a hiking trip."

My dad burst out laughing. "Hiking with Bells? Good luck son... of course I don't mind... just take care of her."

I faked indignation. "Dad! I'll have you know that for the past few months I haven't been to ER once."

"We'll see after the weekend Bells." My father said jokingly.

I sighed hoping that the bonding games wouldn't break my injury-free record.

We spent the rest of the night watching TV with Charlie and discussing about the upcoming weekend. I couldn't wait to meet the pack again.

* * *

**AN3:** next chapter the beginning of the weekend...


	33. Chapter 33

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter. I have to thank all of you that took the time to read my new fic and leave a review there too.

* * *

_"A friend is someone who is there for you_

_when he'd rather be anywhere else." _

_Len Wein_

**33. Sad thoughts? Does that work?**

By the time Friday arrived I was starting to get nervous. What would I do if my bonding time didn't work? I was cooking dinner for Jacob, seeing as Charlie was doing the night shift and had already left.

Jacob strolled in smiling at me; I was still surprised that my father had made a copy of our house keys to give him. I think Jacob was even more shocked than I was. My dad had only said that Jacob was here more than in his own home lately and at least he would not bother him by having to get up of the coach and open at his knocking.

I had suppressed a smile, my father was a softie but he would never admit it out loud. Jacob had taken the keys and then had hugged him until my father expressed his need to breathe. Jacob had let him go, blushed and then thanked Charlie for the remaining of the night.

Jacob cleared his throat. "You haven't heard a word I said, have you?"

I blushed a bit. "Sorry munchkin, I was thinking about you though."

Jacob's eyebrow shot up. "Munchkin?"

I laughed. "Well, you call me honey, I needed a name for you."

He passed a hand through his hair. "I understand that... but munchkin?"

"Yes munchkin." I said resolutely.

He sighed then. "It's not very manly..."

I bit my lip trying not to laugh. "Why would it need to be manly?"

He whined then. "Bells... I'm Alpha of a pack of wolves... if they hear you call me munchkin what kind of respect will I get?"

"I promise to call you munchkin when we're alone." I replied, trying to see if he really would let me call him with that awful nickname. Of course I didn't have any intention to call him munchkin.

"Hum... I guess if it's only in private..." Jacob said looking stricken.

I couldn't take it anymore and I laughed until my stomach hurt. "You should see your face Jake... did you really think that I would call you munchkin?"

He looked at me with relief and then a wicked glint entered in his eyes. "So you were teasing your poor unsuspecting fiancée?"

I quickly let go of the glass I was washing and started to run, but he was a werewolf so he caught me and started tickling me. "Now you'll pay Bells!"

I started laughing and squirming. "Please Jacob, I'm sorry... I really am..."

He stopped for a moment and then started again. "You don't look that sorry to me." He went on a bit more and then he held me while I was trying to regain my breath. "So... as I was saying before you teased me... munchkin... I talked with Carlisle Cullen."

I stiffened in Jacob's arms, I still couldn't hear any of their names without feeling a pang of... guilt, regret, relief that I wasn't one of them, love... well my feelings were quite tangled up. Jacob started to rub my back and I felt myself relaxing. "What did he say?"

"He told me he'll look into it; the Cullen's won't let anything happen to you. So he's going to call me again as soon as he managed to make some enquires. He told me that he is free to go and come back to Volterra, only Alice and Edward can't."

I felt sorry for them, but I did really do everything possible to make their stay the less painful as possible. "Bells don't be sad. There's nothing you can do for them now. Just try to be happy to have been given a chance to be alive and free with me."

I snuggled closer to my Jacob; I wouldn't be able to let him go even if I wanted to. "I know. I'm so glad that I got this chance with you."

He kissed the crown of my hair. "Me too Bells. Now, are you ready for the weekend? Are you still keeping the secret about the games?"

I smiled at him. "Yep... you'll know tomorrow. Now let's eat."

Needless to say, after dinner we went to my room for the night and we didn't get much sleep.

…

The alarm clock woke both me and Jacob. I groaned. "We slept like... three hours..."

Jacob chuckled. "You weren't complaining when I..." I put my hand on his mouth to stop him from finishing his phrase and blushed deeply. He laughed. "Come on Bells, you were the one insisting on..." And I closed his mouth again.

"Don't you dare say it out loud." I ordered him and I felt a swish of power pass from me to him.

We were both shocked. Could I really order him too? Could he do the same?

He opened his mouth and then closed it. "Bells... did you just give me an order?"

I was stunned. "I didn't mean... that is, I didn't want you to say out loud what I did to you... but I didn't mean..."

Jacob stood up and started pacing. "This is weird, one thing is to have Alpha power over my wolves and another one is to have it over me. The most important thing is to understand why you do though."

"Can you do the same? I mean... can you give me orders too?" I asked, voicing my previous thoughts.

He passed a hand through his hair. "I don't... I don't think I feel comfortable to give you orders... I'm not sure I would be able to mean it."

Oh! "Oh!" I was so shocked. Jacob was really a good guy. He always prided himself with the fact that he never made me do anything against my will that it was my choice and that was the best thing I could wish for. I could always blame only myself for the mistakes I made.

"Bells... I'll try to give you an order, but even if it works both ways I want you to know that I would never do that again. Just this once and that's it, okay?" He said nervously.

I nodded.

He paced a bit more back and forth and then stopped. "Go and make breakfast for me." He finally said and nothing happened. I blinked and waited for the rush of power but nothing came.

I bit my lip. "Nope..."

Jacob sat on the bed. "I... I might not have meant it..."

I scooted closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Listen Jake... we don't need to find out right now... let's focus on the bond with the pack... okay?"

He smiled at me. "Okay Bells... let's just hope that there won't be many troubles between Embry and Sam... or Leah and Emily..."

I was surprised but I should have expected it. "Is Emily coming too?"

"Well, she is Sam's imprint. Kim is coming too so he assumed that Emily was welcomed."

"She is... let's just hope that all will go well though. Leah is just starting to figure out her relationship with Embry... I wouldn't want to see her upset." I said, really worrying about it.

"We'll try to keep everyone busy so that talking will be at minimum levels." Jacob reassured me.

Once we had showered, together, and had had breakfast I had Jacob pick up three heavy boxes to put in my truck. "Geesh Bells, what are you bringing? It's heavy."

I laughed. "The day that those boxes are heavy for you it'll be the day I turn into a furry wolf."

Jacob laughed and finished putting the boxes in. We started towards La Push and relaxed until we arrived at his house. When we got down from the truck I felt that the tension was thick, everyone was here and they were basically divided in two groups.

Seth came running towards me and hugged me. "Bella! It's so nice to see you again."

After a moment Quil and Embry crushed me into a hug too. When they let me go I turned in time to be enveloped in warm familiar arms. It was Paul and I was shocked that I could already distinguish his touch from the others.

I heard a growl and Paul let me go, not before winking at me. "Chill little Alpha... if you want a hug you just have to ask for it."

I watched Jacob turn greenish and I laughed. After a moment Paul laughed too and conspiratorially whispered to me. "I think you won Bella, it seems that he prefers your attentions to mine."

"You could bet." Jacob sputtered out.

The mood was a bit lighter, but I could see Kim and Emily on one side and Leah lonely on the other. I walked towards Leah and hugged her. "Hey Leah! How do you feel about being one of my maids of honor?"

Leah smiled warmly at me. "As long as I don't have to wear pink I don't mind Swan."

I laughed. "No pink... I swear."

"Then we have a deal. Now show me the ring." Leah said happily, and before I could raise my hand she had already picked it up and was inspecting it. "It's beautiful, it suits you."

I blushed a bit. "Thanks."

Jacob strong voice broke our chat. "Okay guys, we are leaving for our weekend of fun. Hop in the cars and follow me and Bells."

I nodded at Kim and Emily but I didn't go to talk to them, there would be time later. We all entered into the cars and trucks and we left for a place located in the surrounding hills. It was on Quileute land and had a few bungalows that could be used for recreational purposes. I was happy I didn't have to sleep in a tent, though the thought of sharing a sleeping-bag with Jacob enticed me.

"Naughty thoughts munchkin?" smirked Jacob.

I smirked back. "Just thinking about me, you and a sleeping-bag..."

Jacob groaned. "I so didn't need to think about that Bells... now I'll have to think about something sad. I can't really have the guys seeing me in this state."

I laughed noticing his problem. "Sorry but I can't do anything about it... though maybe another time we could try..."

Jacob bit back a moan. "Bells... you're going to be the death of me... I said sad thoughts...not thinking about your mouth on my... oh no no no sad thoughts, sad thoughts..."

"What about thinking that Paul would enjoy helping you with it?" I said jokily.

Jacob turned a shade pale. "Really Bells you shouldn't tease me with that... I'm going to have nightmares..."

I laughed. "It won't be necessary to tease you, now that Paul knows your weakest point... he'll exploit it... after all, he is man enough not to have doubts about his inclinations..."

Jacob stayed silent for a while. "Bells... do you... like him?"

I turned to look at him. My shock was evident. "Paul? No... I mean I like him as a friend but nothing else... why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing... it's just a feeling I got when he hugged you... there was some chemistry there."

I bit my lip, I knew what he meant but it was nothing compared to what I felt for him. Probably Paul appealed to a part of me but it was Jacob that was completely and totally the owner of my heart. "Jacob... I'll say it just this time... I love you, I want you and I'm planning to be your wife 'till death do us part' and probably I'll find you in the afterlife too... so I don't want to hear you doubting my feelings for you as I don't doubt yours..."

He seemed sheepish. "Sorry munchkin... you're right, I love you too by the way."

I scooted closer and he put his arm around my shoulders. After half an hour we reached our destination. The wolves and the imprintees got out and conveyed to me and Jacob.


	34. Chapter 34

_**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter. Soon bonding part 2 will be up._

* * *

"The glue that holds all relationships together -

including the relationship between; the leader and the led is trust,

and trust is based on integrity."

_Brian Tracy_

**34. Bonding part 1**

I studied the paper in front of me, we were 13, and there were three bungalows. I thought well and then I decided the division. "Okay, bungalow 1: Sam, Emily, Jared and Kim. Bungalow 2: Leah, Embry, Jacob and me. Final one, Paul, Quil, Brady, Colin and Seth. Don't bother asking me to change it because I won't."

They were all stunned by my speech; they nodded and went to settle in.

Jacob smiled at me. "Bells, you're really getting good at this Alpha thing...did you hear Sam's growl when you put Embry and Leah in the same place?" He whispered, trying not to be heard.

I whispered back. "I saw Emily's scowl and Leah's blush too."

He sighed. "I really hope we can mend this, but I'm not sure."

I took his hand in mine. "I'll try my best but they need to want that too..." Somehow I doubted that all of them were interested to patch things up.

When we were all settled we converged again outside. I took my notebook and skimmed the notes I made. I took a deep breath and looked up at the expectant/reluctant faces of the group. "Okay, listen to me carefully. I organized this weekend because we'll face soon some unknown danger. The pack at the moment is in disarray, and it needs to unite again. I have planned some games and I want a promise from you that you'll try to get on with each other. I know there are a lot of issues that need to be talked through so the first game will help ease into the mood."

So the first trust exercise was simple. I explained to them that we needed to create a circle; I picked Emily, Colin, Kim, Quil, Paul and Sam. The second circle would be around the first one. I put Leah behind Emily, Jared behind Colin, Brady behind Kim, Seth behind Quil, Jacob behind Paul and Embry behind Sam.

They were all basically glaring at me, only my dear Jacob was trying his best to smile at me to reassure that I was doing well. "Okay, now the person in the front will let themselves fall backward and the person behind will catch them."

Emily paled and Leah scowled. I went on. "It's important that the person behind will catch them, next time it will be the reverse. All of you will get a turn, only when it's the girl's time they will work in two to catch the guy because let me tell you... you are quite heavy."

My last phrase elicited some chuckles. At that moment Sam said, "What about you Bella? Are you going to do it as well?"

I smiled at him. "When you all take your turn I'll do it as well."

Satisfied with my answer the pack and the imprintees proceeded to do it. I surveyed the situation and I noticed that Emily let herself fall very reluctantly but Leah caught her swiftly. Deep down I knew that Leah cared about Emily; the imprint had just tarnished their bond but not broken it. I saw the relief in Emily's face. I stifled a laugh when it was Jacob and Paul's turn, the two eyed each other a moment then Paul let himself fall and Jacob caught him at the last second.

Paul straightened up and turned to smirk at Jacob. "Geesh for a moment there I thought you wouldn't catch me... but I know you wouldn't pass up a chance to fill me up a bit." I burst out laughing as did the others.

The situation tensed again when it was Sam and Embry's time. Embry caught him quickly and he let him go immediately, well at least he did it.

Then the reverse happened and I held my breath but it went smoothly. I shuffled the couples a few times including myself and we all took turns with each other.

After a while it was my turn to be caught by Paul. I let myself fall and after a moment I was held securely in his arms. I heard him inhaling my scent and Jacob growled. I glared at Jacob and I struggled a bit out of Paul's tight embrace.

It was then Jacob who had to catch me and after he didn't want to let me go. Was he trying to mark his territory? Well, I was starting to think that he needed to do so too.

The mood was a bit more relaxed and I decided that it was time for a game. I studied everyone and I realized that me, Colin and Brady were the ones with less issues in the group. "Okay, Colin and Brady one of you will be the referee for this game, you decide."

After the two talked Colin offered himself as referee.

I explained the game, it was called steal the flag. Two teams, one against each other had to put each flag in a hidden place. One for each team will patrol around the flag; the other five would go and get the other team's flag. Each one of us would get a number on her or his forehead and they had to avoid the they were caught they were out of the game. The team who stole the flag and took it back to the referee first would win.

"The teams are as follows: Leah, Emily, Quil, Paul, Jacob and Jared against Brady, Sam, Embry, Seth, Kim and myself. Remember we need to work together. You can't put your hand to cover the number, and you'll have to lie on the ground or on a tree or something. Okay? The two teams get together and pick a place for the flag. Colin you'll check that the prisoners get out of the game and that nobody is cheating."

I heard a few mumbles and I looked at Paul. "No cheating Paul, should I issue and order?"

He smirked. "Nope, I know how to play fair." Jacob snorted. "No, you do not!"

I sighed. "Well, Jacob seeing as he is on your team I trust you to keep him in check."

Jacob glared and Paul that shrugged his shoulders. "Sure sure."

The game began and it was a real war. I was shocked to realize that the girls fought even harder than the guys. Sam and Embry bickered for a while until they understood that they really needed to play together. I noticed that Leah and Emily were kind of trying to be away from each other but they too knew that collaboration was of the utmost importance.

It wasn't working tough, we were all stalling. I straightened myself and shouted. "Time out! I want everyone here now!" The swish of power caught me by surprise but all of them dutifully came to where I was. "This is not working... let's make the game more interesting. The team that will win will ask the team that lost one question each and everyone will have to answer truthfully."

I saw many grimaces; I knew that this would be a motivation enough to win. "Now, change the numbers on your forehead within the team, seeing as everyone has revealed theirs now. Back to give us five minutes to regroup then whistle for the beginning."

I went with my team back to the flags and before anyone could speak I said, "Sam, Embry you are the leaders here, work together and we win."

Embry and Sam were struggling for a moment and then Embry sighed. "Okay Sam, you've got more experience in strategy what do you suggest?"

Sam was surprised by Embry's question but then got down to business and instructed us on a strategy that would definitely lead us to victory.

We indeed won the first round. We were so happy that we were hugging each other, with Embry and Sam congratulating on each other for a job well done. Only me and Kim had been made prisoner, while on the other team we got Emily, Leah and Quil.

Jacob was scowling. "We want a rematch."

I bit my lip and looked at my team, they nodded. "Okay, bring it on Black."

Jacob smiled at me and swiftly snatched me in his arms and kissed me soundly. "Sure sure, your team is going down Swan."

I blushed and he let me go but not before winking at me.

The second round was won by them, but just barely. So we agreed for a final rematch to state the winner.

I was with my team near our flag when an idea stuck me. "Guys I've got an idea that will win us the match." I quickly explained my idea and they agreed with smirks that rivaled mine.

Sam watched me for a moment longer and then smiled. "You're really smart Bella, this plan is amazing. Good thinking." I smiled back and offered my hand for a high five, he complied and I felt that me and Sam were getting along a bit better. Earning his respect was going to be hard but it would work out.

My strategy was simple; me and Kim would distract Paul, Jacob and Jared with our feminine ways while Embry would get Leah and Emily. Seth would work against Quil and Sam would be in charge to get to the flag.

When we won with six prisoners we really celebrated. Jacob watched me intensely. "Do I have to ask who got your plan into motions?"

I grinned at him and went into his arms. "Sorry munchkin but I really wanted to win."

"Never took you for an ambitious munchkin." He whispered back.

"I didn't know I was until now." I answered back. And it was true; I was really starting to discover sides of me that I didn't know. I knew it was because of Jacob and the freedom he gave me to make up my mind on things. Edward had always organized everything for me and always assumed that it was the best, but sometimes I didn't agree and he had talked me out of my ideas until I agreed with him. I felt grateful that I managed to get out of that relationship before it destroyed my personality completely.

It was already lunch-time and we started preparing to eat. With the pack it was a given that food time would have to be cherished.

"Losing team, you'll answer our question tonight at the bonfire. Now let's go to eat." I said, enjoying for once being a leader. Never thought I could pull that off.

We enjoyed the lunch discussing about strategies we applied on the game and I really felt that the air was more relaxed, at least I knew that they could work together for a common goal.

Seth shook me out of my reverie. "What have you planned for the afternoon Bella?" He seemed eager and curious, so were Colin and Brady. The young wolves were easy to involve.

"If I tell you then I would have to kill you." I winked at him.

He laughed and so did Jacob. He put his arm around my shoulders. "My Bells is a tough cookie."

I laughed too. "I just don't want to spoil the surprise."

The afternoon would be more of a challenge than the morning. I planned to ease them back with a trust game like in the morning and then I would do a role-play. I was going to give them lines that they have to use and they would have to invent a story with it. The only thing was that what I had planned involved the people with the most problems put together; it was going to be emotional at best. I hoped that fights wouldn't erupt, but it needed to be done.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter and putting up with the same mistakes every time.

**AN2:** this is part 2 of the bonding weekend, as you can see it's very long so there will be a part 3 as well.

* * *

**35. Part 2**

After we put away the remains of lunch I suggested a new game. It was a variant of the fall backwards game. Basically there was one person who would run towards a tree and two people who would stop him before he crashed into it.

"Cool!" Said Quil. "But even if we let Paul crash it won't make that much of a difference will it?"

Paul growled. "Who says I'll catch you if you don't?"

"Silence!" Jacob ordered and the swish of power left me almost dizzy. I felt a hot hand holding me and was shocked to see that it was Sam. He nodded and then let me go. Wow, this was a great step. I lowered my eyes because I didn't want to give away how happy I was about that little gesture.

"Everyone will catch everyone else; if someone fails to comply I'll personally punish him. Are we clear?" Jacob growled.

The wolves mumbled softly. And Jacob roared. "Are we clear?"

The all nodded sheepishly. I noticed that Kim and Emily had turned pale. I was surprised that Jacob didn't scare me, not even when he was showing his Alpha self; actually, he was turning me on.

Then some whispered near my ear. "You should cool it down; half the people here can smell you."

I turned and met the dark eyes of Paul. "We're so not going to talk about this!" I seethed. "Paul I want to be clear here, just because I can take some teasing from you doesn't mean that you can... that you can behave like this. You keep your distance and please respect my relationship with Jacob."

"I know my limits Bella, but do you know yours?" He spoke back. "I see the way you look at me sometimes."

I turned to look around and noticed that Jacob was still berating Quil for his stupid mouth. "Paul I love Jacob. I worked hard to be here today as his mate and no one, not Edward, not you or anyone else will be able to separate me from Jacob. He is what I want and I need you to back off or I'll let him deal with you; and I can already tell you that it won't be pleasant."

Paul sighed and passed a hand though his hair. "I don't really know how to act with girls..."

I looked at him surprised by this admission. "What do you mean? Everyone says that you're good with girls..."

He smiled a bit wistfully. "At sex, yeah. But I meant I've never had a friend that is a girl. I don't know how to deal with you Bella."

Now I was starting to understand what he meant. "You don't know how to relate to a girl without sexual jokes and such... is that correct?"

He nodded. "It doesn't help any that you're pretty, kind but sometimes feisty. I like that in a girl..."

"But you haven't spent much time with other girls to find out if they have some characteristics that you might like..." I whispered back.

He looked at me seriously. "You're right... and add to this that I turn into a werewolf... besides an imprint, there isn't much you can do to keep a relationship going."

Paul had raised a good point but at that moment I saw that Jacob was watching the two of us suspiciously. "Let me think about what you said, we'll talk about it later, okay?"

He nodded and left to go hang by Jared and Kim.

Jacob stalked towards me. I hoped I wasn't going to be in trouble. "What was that? What were you talking about?"

I noticed that everyone was watching us. "I'll tell you later Jake, not here where everyone can hear."

Jacob scowled a bit but I went close to him and gave a peck on his lips. "Munchkin I swear it's nothing you should worry about."

His eyes warmed up and I felt happy that he trusted me. Many guys wouldn't have been so sympathetic.

I clapped my hands. "Okay guys let's start with this game!"

We took turns to run or catch and by the end we were all laughing. It still wasn't enough, but at least I relaxed the mood again. Now came the hardest part. "Let's go to sit near the bonfire."

All of them watched me with careful expressions. I knew I had to be the first to go if I wanted to have something to work with. When all were seated I started to talk again. "Okay, this game is called role-play."

Paul sniggered. "Did you say foreplay? Can I be the first to do it with you?"

Jacob growled and started to lunge towards him when I put a hand on his arm and ordered. "Sit!"

The flow of energy went out and Jacob sat again, but not before glaring at me. I looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry... it's just that we need to be calm."

Everyone was watching us with shock and fear. Sam had turned pale. "Bella, did you just order our Alpha?"

I blushed and nodded. "It's a new development. We found out this morning, but we were going to try and understand the meaning after this weekend. SO if you all don't mind let's start the game. And Paul... it's ROLE-play, if you make another joke of that kind I'll have you running around imitating a hen."

The pack laughed and Paul scowled. "You aren't funny."

"I wasn't trying to be. Now I'll explain how it works. Two people will be picked and they will both have a role to play. You need to try and get into the part, it's important that you really try. Okay? I'll go first, Jacob you'll be my partner." I said.

Jacob was surprised but complied. I took a deep breath. "You are going to leave me because you aren't in love with me anymore. You met someone else and she is what you want now. I'll try to make you change your mind. Any questions?"

He was looking at me intensely. "Bells, I can't do it."

I walked near him. "Yes you can. Remember it's just role-play. At the end of this exercise we'll still be together. If we don't do it first then nobody else will."

Jacob nodded and seemed pained. I knew it must hurt him. He opened his mouth and then closed it. He tried again and he said, "I came here because I need to tell you something... I can't be with you anymore."

I looked at my Jacob and I felt a pang in my heart. If he imprinted it would be such a situation. That was my fear and I wanted to show that I wasn't scared to face it. "Why? I thought you loved me."

He grimaced. "I do... I did, but not anymore. I think we went through too much to be really happy together. I met someone else, she completes me in ways you don't. I want a chance to be with her."

I felt my heart throb. "But Jake, I love you and there isn't anyone else that will ever love you the way I do." I was feeling myself entering the part; if I needed I would beg for him. "Don't leave me..."

Jacob gave his back. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing you can say or do that will change anything. You need to give me back my freedom. Let go Bella."

Tears started to stream down my face and I walked to where he was. I put my head on his back and he stiffened. "I really mean it Bella, its over. You've never been good enough for me." And with that he moved away from me.

At that moment I had forgotten that it was just a game and his words had cut my heart. Deep down I always thought that he was too good for me, just like Edward. I didn't deserve Jacob. I felt a sob escaping my lips and Jacob turned quickly. He had been crying too and walked to where I was and took me in his arms. "It's okay Bells, it was just rubbish. Shhh... don't cry my Bells. I love you and I always will."

I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest. I would never take for granted my Jacob anymore. "I know... it's just that sometimes I think you'd be better off without me."

He murmured in my ear. "That's not true. Bells you are the reason I breathe. You mean more than my own life. I tell you now and I'll tell you a hundred years from now. I'll never regret falling in love with you and if I had to go through everything again just for the chance to be with you I would do it." Then Jacob, with me still buried in his chest sat near the bonfire. "Now is it clear what the game entails?"

I looked around saw that many had been shaken by our play. I cleared my throat and spoke softly. "Next are Leah and Emily. Emily you'll face Leah because she got together with your boyfriend."

I heard sharp intakes of breath. I knew what I was doing and so did the others. Emily and Leah needed to face each other.

Leah resolutely and hauntingly stood up and waited for Emily. Emily was hesitating and when she saw Leah's attitude she straightened up and met her in the middle.

"Emily, you'll start." I said and prayed that it would end well.

"How could you? He was mine and you slept with him!" Emily said seriously.

Leah's gaze hardened. "That's life Emily; he could choose not to sleep with me if he loved you enough."

"You seduced him! Otherwise he would have never been with you!" She spat.

"He went to me willingly; you probably can't satisfy him the way I do." Leah spat back.

And something sparkled in Emily's eyes. "Well, he might have slept with you but he's mine, he'll never leave me."

Leah seemed to struggle, were there tears in her eyes? "And it'll do you good to keep him out of duty, won't it? How will you feel the rest of your life knowing that he wanted me more than he wants you?"

Emily started to cry too. Sam stood up. "Enough Leah! It isn't true! I love her!"

Leah turned her murderous stare on him. "You do Sam? Isn't the imprint a fucking reproduction pull? Haven't you ever thought that if I didn't turn into a werewolf you would still be with me?"

"But you did! And I imprinted on Emily!" He shouted back.

"Don't you dare tell me that you don't love me anymore. I can read your mind!" Leah was growling and shaking.

Embry stood up then. "Well at least we all know where we stand now." He turned away but Leah stopped him. "Embry! It's just role-play..." She whispered.

He turned to look at her and he looked angry. "Role-play my ass! You love him and he loves you, why don't you fucking try to break the imprint and let me and Emily free to be happy with someone that actually wants us."

I winced and so did Jacob, the discussion was degenerating quickly but I hesitated to intervene. I wanted to see if they could put all out in the open.

"It isn't that easy..." Leah said, "I have feelings for Sam but... I love you too. I love you more, I should say, we're good together. But it still hurts that my ex-fianc e and my cousin hooked up."

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry Leah... it's my all my fault. You can't imagine how guilty I feel for ruining your life."

Embry glared at Sam. "You might be sorry but you went behind Leah's back for a long time! You could have at least left her before fucking Emily."

We all gasped at that and Sam lunged towards Embry. The two tumbled away from the bonfire and exploded into wolves. They started snarling and biting at each other. I turned to look at Jacob. "You need to stop them!" I said and he shook his head. "It's been a long time coming; they need to fight it off Bells. There's too much anger and resentment there."

Leah was shaking and trying not to phase. Emily walked closer to her and said, "If you phase who will you side with?"

Leah turned to glare at her but didn't reply. And I knew that the imprinting had screwed up greatly this time around. It was obvious that Sam loved Leah but he had felt the pull to Emily, but that didn't take away the great love he felt before becoming a wolf. And Embry? Torn between caring for a woman who was pulled to him but loved another. And Emily? Never knowing if Sam was with her for the right reasons.

Jacob put his arm around my shoulders. "Don't be upset Bells, it was bound to happen. Maybe now that all is laid out in the open it'll be more bearable."

"For whom? Jacob they are so screwed up..." I whispered.

"I know Bells, but Sam will stop phasing soon and so will Leah, the tension will be soon over." He said.

"And isn't it strange that both want to stop at the same time? Has anyone ever found a way around imprinting?" I asked.

Jacob looked at me grimly. "Bells, there is no way out. The Spirits chose the mate for the wolves and that's it."

"So why didn't you accept it graciously? Why did you fight against the world to be with someone who wasn't your intended?" I spit back.

"Because I loved above and beyond anything!" Jacob shouted. "If Sam loved Leah the way he said then he would have fought for her! And so would have Leah! But she too imprinted on someone else! It wasn't true love and the sooner they realize the better!"

And then I heard silence. I turned around to see all of them watching us and even wolf-Sam and wolf-Embry had stopped trying to kill each other.

Leah stalked to where Jacob was. "You have no right to say such a thing!" She spat.

"I have the right to say and think whatever the fuck I want Leah! You have to stop pining for a guy who is not good for you! Embry has been there with you through thick and thin and you still treat him like a piece of shit! I've got news for you Leah... you have to grow up and understand that you need to love what's good for you:"

And I stood rooted to the spot because that was what Charlie had told me a long time ago when I was grieving for the loss of Edward and not allowing myself to love Jacob. I had been as blind as Leah, if not more.

I felt tears in my eyes and reached for Leah. "He's right... Leah don't make my mistake as well... I was so sure that Edward was the right one that I took Jacob for granted. I assumed that he couldn't mean more to me and almost lost the chance to be truly and genuinely happy. Maybe a year or two ago Sam was good for you, but not anymore. He has a life with someone else and she loves him... and you have Embry who is amazing... give him a chance, a real one... let his love heal you..."

Leah fell to the ground. "I don't know how... I wish I could but I don't know how to let go..."

Embry had phased back and kneeled in front of Leah. "I'll help you... Leah I love you so much and I'll be there for you, we'll get through this I promise you."

She crushed into him. "Oh Embry I don't deserve your love!"

He smiled softly and picked her up bridal style. "Of course you do silly. Now let's get to our bungalow, we've got a long talk ahead of us."

Sam had phased back too and took Emily's hand. "We need to talk too Em, let's go."

The pack and I were left there. Something big had happened tonight, the cat or should I say wolf had been let out of the bag. Now all we had to do was wait and see what tomorrow would bring.

Jared watched towards his bungalow and sighed. "I guess me and Kim will sleep in my car."

I looked at our bungalow and sighed too. "I guess the truck will have to do for me and you Jake."

Jacob smiled at me. "I promise I'll keep you warm."

Seth stood up then. "Ugh... I can't bear all this lovey-dovey stuff... goodnight!" Brady, Colin, Quil and Paul stood up too and followed Seth.

Jacob growled. "I should use my Alpha power and have them sleep outside."

I smiled and leaned into him. "Come on Jake, don't you want to share a sleeping-bag with me?"

His eyes darkened. "On the other hand, I can see potentials in this arrangement."

Jared groaned. "I'm so moving my car further away from your truck Bella!"

I blushed and so did Kim and then the four of us burst out laughing.

Tomorrow was another day; let's hope better than this one.


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and be ready for the next one!

* * *

**36. Part 3**

Me and Jacob were comfortably snuggling in the back of the truck. We fit into the sleeping bag and it was amazing how warm and safe I felt out there.

"So..." Jacob said while caressing my back. "What did you and Paul talk about this afternoon?"

I recalled our conversation and told Jacob. "I think that we need to talk with him and the other young wolves. It seems that keeping the secret hidden from everyone kind of prevents them from developing any deep relationship."

Jacob sighed. "I know Bells, but they can't really go out and when they start dating a complete stranger tell her everything. I mean they need to be able to trust this girl. Besides if they imprint what would stop the hurt girl to revel the secret? And why would any girl want to date a guy who had a ticking bomb in his brain?"

"You think that I was crazy then to accept being with you before realizing that you weren't going to imprint." I replied.

Jacob remained silent for a moment. "I see your point Bells, but you were already so deep into the supernatural, you were dating a le-vampire."

I looked into Jacob's eyes. "So if Edward had been a human guy and you turned into a werewolf you wouldn't have told me anything about it?"

"It's complicated. Sam had forbidden me to tell you but he didn't know that you already knew. I just had to give you some clues and you were smart enough to work it out. If I hadn't spilled the beans about the Cold Ones, then you would have been totally unprepared to accept me as a werewolf." He answered.

I considered his point and I agreed. "I probably would have needed some time to work things out in my brain, but I could never imagine not wanting you in my life."

Jacob held me close. "Me neither, I would have found a way for you to know. I also would have fought the imprint and believe me, the Spirits would know how stubborn I could be."

I laughed softly. "I think they might have an idea. You're even more stubborn than I am."

"Too true my munchkin." He chuckled.

"About Paul though, I think he's trying to find a way to connect to me but the fact that I'm a girl and not one of the brothers is a hindrance. He sleeps with girls not talks to them." I said.

"That's true; sometimes I wish I didn't have to see in his mind. But you're right, something needs to be done. If the guys don't imprint they can't be alone for the rest of their lives. Unfortunately I don't have any ideas, what about you?" He asked.

"I think we need to know more about imprinting. We could ask the Elders about it. Old Quil is the 'story teller' along with your father. They might know more and when we figure out if there's a way to switch it off, avoid it or finding out if they will or won't, then we find a contingency plan. Let's say we know that Paul won't imprint, we let him date a girl and after a reasonable time if she sticks with him then we let her in on the secret. We'll be studying her and Paul's opinion will matter as well." I said thinking it through and seeing that it could work.

"There's a slight problem with that; we'll have to have martial law about the secret." Jacob stated.

"You mean...? You'll kill her if she talks about it?" I asked stunned by his words.

"Bells, I'm the Alpha and Chief of my tribe and they rank high in my priorities. I can't afford to have the secret revealed. If I have to act like the Volturi on this one, then I will. I know it's awful and I don't like the idea more than you do but that's the deal. I'm sure the guys will think it through really seriously before asking to let a girl in on the secret. It'll be her life that will be put on the line." He replied seriously.

I shuddered for a moment; never would I have imagined my sweet mate to be as ruthless as Aro. But I saw his point. "I'll support you. I want to have free rein on 'educating' the guys about how to treat girls though. They need to learn a thing or two if they want to date seriously."

Jacob chuckled. "Feel free to do as you wish Bells; I just want to be there when you tell them. It's going to be fun."

I smiled. "You can feel free to join the group."

"Me? Nahhh I got the girl and I must say I'm way too charming for my own good." He joked.

I grinned. "Really? How charming do you think you are?"

He gave me a quick kiss on my lips. "I think I'm so charming that you won't be able to turn me down tonight." I was going to reply but his mouth was on mine again and I had to agree that he was exactly that charming.

I woke up when the sun set. Jacob was snoring next to me and I looked at him with all the love I felt. I caressed his hair and he sighed in his sleep, but didn't even stir. "My Jacob." I whispered.

"You do love him very much, don't you?" A gruff voice startled me.

I was met with the dark serious eyes of Paul. "Yes, sometimes I'm not sure if the others can see how much he means to me. I'm not sure he can either."

Paul smiled at me. "I think it's been pretty obvious lately that your relationship is more balanced, feeling-wise I mean. You can still order him around like a besotted puppy though."

I smiled back. "Besotted puppy? I would like to see you tell him that."

He laughed. "I did it once and almost lost my tail and a big chunk of my shoulder."

"Paul, regarding what we talked yesterday... I'll find a way to sort out a few of yours and the other not-imprinted wolves problems." I said reassuringly.

He nodded. "I know you will, Alpha girl. Now before you turn me into a besotted puppy as well, could you prepare some breakfast? I'm starving."

Jacob opened his eyes. "Did I hear the word breakfast?"

Paul chuckled. "It figures that it would be the only word that stuck in your brain bro. Now tell your woman to get out of that sleeping-bag and feed the kids."

Jacob blinked and he watched him for a bit and then he grinned at him. He turned and said, "Bells, could you please prepare one of your fantastic breakfasts for the love of your life and his friends?"

I smiled back. "Sure." I got out of the bag and I heard Jacob saying to Paul. "See, just a few right nice words and the girl is yours."

I turned to glare at him. "I heard that Jacob!"

He winced and tried to look repentant but the glint in his eyes spoke volumes. "Sorry my lovely sweet Bells."

I tried to be angry with him but it was a losing battle. "I wish you meant it, munchkin." I said and saw the satisfaction of him turning pale at the thought that Paul had heard the nickname.

Paul sniggered. "Munchkin? Really manly Jacob, wait until the guys hear it... nice words or not I rather be single than have a girl call me munchkin."

I smirked and battled my eyelashes at Paul. He stopped sniggering and watched me. "Can you please find some more woods for the fire, Paulie?"

He blinked and then nodded. "Sure I'm going."

Jacob faked a chough. "Whipped."

Paul glared at him then smiled at me. "Sure beautiful Bella, anything for you."

I blushed and smiled back. Jacob glared at Paul and he shrugged his shoulders. "It's easy bro, just the right nice words and they work like magic." He winked at me and left to find me the wood.

Me and Jacob looked at each other and laughed. When a girl was going to find a way into Paul's heart he would be as lost as Jacob if not more.

I was just walking towards the bonfire when Embry and Leah get out of 'our' bungalow.

"Hey, how are you two?" I asked a bit timidly.

Leah smiled and let go of Embry. She walked to where I was and hugged me. "Thank you Bella, I think I really needed to spit it all out of my system. I'm feeling much better now, there's a long way to go but I finally see a light in the dark."

Embry smiled and nodded at me and Jacob too. "Thanks Jake for your words, I think they finally got through her thick skull."

Leah laughed and went to hug Embry, he opened his arms and she snuggled into him. They looked like two people in love and I was extremely happy.

We arrived at the bonfire and Emily was already there with Kim cooking. Emily looked up and saw Leah. She gave her a tentative smile. "Leah, here you are, I was wondering if you could cook your special bacon with a surprise. I missed it."

Leah took a deep breath and smiled back. "Sure, I can teach you how to do it."

Emily, Leah, Kim and I worked some more to have everything ready. When it was time we called everyone.

As Sam approached, I watched him attentively. He seemed tense but resolute. "Leah?" when she looked at him, he went on, "I want to apologize to you. I'm sorry I went behind your back. Embry was right I should have broken up with you before starting something with Emily. My only excuse was that imprinting hit me hard and fast. I hope that eventually you'll forgive me."

Leah had watched Sam carefully, after all, she knew him well. She nodded at his words. "Not today but eventually I might just do that." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Then the young wolves arrived and the breakfast started, there is no need to say that it was a messy affair.

After breakfast we talked about the patrol time and the importance of sticking together. Everyone agreed and we said our goodbyes.

I was happy on the way back; we finally started to mend the pack. All of them seemed more relaxed and they understood that the only way for working well together was communication. We reached my house and Jacob helped me carry my things inside.

He kissed me softly. "Bells, I'm going home for a bit just to check on Billy. I'll be back soon. I love you more."

I laughed. "I love you more too."

I saw him disappearing into the forest.

I was unpacking my things when the phone rang. I picked it up. "Bella? It's Sam."

"Sam? What happened?" I asked suddenly feeling apprehensive.

"It's Jacob, he's disappeared. We think someone kidnapped him; whatever the danger is, it has started." Sam replied.

I felt the phone slide down from my hand and I surrendered to darkness.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter and correcting the same mistakes every time :)

**AN2: **this is the last chapter, I'll add an epilogue and that will be it. I hope you enjoyed reading this fiction as much as I enjoyed writing it, thanks to all who put me on alert, favourite or that reviewed, you made me feel that it was worth writing the story and sharing it. Now on we go...

* * *

_"Every end is a new beginning"_  
_Proverb_

**Chapter 37. Finally free. **

I felt warm arms holding me. "Jacob..." I whispered opening my eyes slowly, but was met with the worried eyes of Paul.

"Easy Bella, you fainted and hit your head. How are you?" He asked softly.

I was feeling a bit lightheaded but my fear was for something else. "Jacob? Where is he? I remember Sam telling me..."

Paul pulled me a little closer. "He's disappeared Bella. We saw some scuffle through his mind, we heard a female leech laughing and that was it. I think he phased back."

I started to shake. "We need to find him, we need to... Paul, I can't live without him."

"We'll find him and we'll destroy what took him away. I promise you that we'll get him back safe and sound. But right now you need to be strong Bella, you're our Alpha girl and you'll lead our pack." He said resolutely.

My mind went blank for a moment, what did I know about leading a pack of wolves? "Paul I can't lead, Sam is the beta and he can do it."

"No, you have been given power even over Jacob, it falls on you." He said strongly. "Now, I'll help you up and we'll go to Sam and Emily's. There we'll think of a strategy."

I sighed and with his help I stood. I swayed a bit and he took me into his arms. "It's better if I carry you." He said gruffly.

I didn't object, but I wasn't sure I could stand on my own.

Paul drove my truck to Sam and Emily's. Along the way I started to think things through. I couldn't lead them but I would try to help at the best of my capabilities. I really didn't know anything about fights, but then I recalled Jasper's teachings before the newborns battle.

When we got there Paul helped me out of the truck. I met all the wolves there, minus Quil and Seth that were patrolling and searching for clues about Jacob's disappearance.

Paul sat me on the sofa and then sat at my feet. I looked at him a moment and we smiled at each other. He was my clutch and my strength at the moment. "Okay, I want to know exactly what happened." I ordered resolutely.

The story was similar to what Sam had told me through the phone but there was more info now. The scent that Jacob caught before falling prey to them was of three different vampires of which one we knew was a female. That didn't exclude either the Denali or Maria. But something might. "Embry you went there, did it seem like a smell of an animal-drinking vampire or human-drinking?"

Embry seemed to concentrate on my question. "I think... I think it was animal-driking!"

I smiled triumphantly. "Then they're the Denali's sisters. At least they'll be less strong than human-drinking. There are three but I guess at least they'll have created a newborn each, knowing that there are some werewolves. We have to assume there are at least six."

Everyone nodded, and then Sam spoke. "We need to find them and kill them. We'll divide the pack in two and we'll try to find a trail; then we attack."

I shook my head. "No Sam. We need to find Jake first then act. We need to know what we are fighting against. We'll divide the pack in three, so that two will fight in the front and the third part will come from the back. We'll need to block their escape."

All the wolves were watching me in awe. I felt very self-conscious. "What?"

Paul smirked. "You're hot when you go Alpha on us."

I blushed and all of them laughed. But we sobered quickly knowing that our Jacob had been kidnapped by vampires. "I'll go with group one. We need to focus their attention on me; group two will be in charge of freeing Jacob and group three will attack from behind. Does this plan sound reasonable?"

All nodded but Paul. "No way Bella, you aren't coming with us. If something happened to you Jacob would literally skin us alive."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Paul thanks for your concern but this is my battle as well. I'll be there to see the end of it. I want the vampire world to know that if they dare hurt my family there will be consequences."

We talked some more and after a while Seth burst through the door. "Quil found a trail leading to the clearing where the black-haired leech was killed!"

I stood up. "It could be a trap but we need to send someone anyway. Seth tell Quil to wait until Sam and Embry get there. You two are experienced so if it's a trap you'll know quicker. Remember we need first to assess the situation. We won't risk Jacob's life. You'll be group two, the rescue team."

Sam nodded. "I promise you that we won't risk him. He's our brother and he matters more than anything else." I squeezed Sam's arms and he smiled grimly at me.

Embry stood up too and they left.

"Okay we need group three and group one. In my group I want Paul, Seth and Brady. Group three Leah, Jared and Colin, you'll attack from the back." I said.

Paul walked where I was. "You'll ride me." I looked up to see his smirk and I rolled my eyes. "Come on Bella, I so wanted to say that for ages now."

I shook my head but I was smiling. "Really Paul I'll have you run naked around La Push as soon as we get Jacob back."

He winked. "I always knew you wanted to see my hot body."

I snorted but then went back to business. "Okay, fun time is over. We're going there, get Jacob and kill the vamps. Spare no one."

All of them were watching me with respect in their eyes. "Listen guys, they took my mate and they'll come back if we leave them to go free. So, spare no one."

They nodded and we left for what I hoped was the last battle. I wanted my human life and my human future to start as soon as possible with my Jacob.

The guys all phased and Paul came back from behind the trees. He was huge and I felt a bit intimidated; he sat there and didn't move. I smiled at him and walked to where he was. "Paul I trust you with my life." I told him.

I sat on wolf-Paul and put my hands around his neck. He started slow to get me used to the movement but when he felt that I caught on, he increased the speed.

It was a strange way to travel. Besides Edward, I had never run with anyone else, not even with Jacob. A pang of anguish hit my heart, I hoped that he was well and that they didn't hurt him. I would have no peace if they did. But I was confident that if he was dead I would have felt it and I didn't; I needed to have hope at least until we faced them.

We stopped in the forest and I saw Brady walk towards me. "Okay Bella, Jacob is in the clearing held by a female leech; there are other two females and four newborns. What do we do?"

I knew that Paul would relay my plan to the others. "My group will go into the clearing. I'll talk with them and try to distract them so that group two can find a way to rescue Jake. As soon as group two goes I want group three to come and take care of the newborns. Is everything clear?"

Brady nodded and so did Paul. "Good, let's go and I want no one to risk his life foolishly."

We entered the clearing and the vampire holding an unconscious Jacob turned to look at me with malice all over her perfect face. "Isabella Swan, so we finally meet." She sneered.

I slid down from Paul who was still standing close to me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Irina; you killed my mate and stole Edward from my sister Tanya only to get rid of him when you got tired. But now I have the thing you care more about here in my arms. Isn't he cute?" She caressed him and I felt rage boiling.

"Don't touch him, he's mine." I spat.

She smirked. "Not for long. I want you to watch this little doggy die a painful death."

She opened her mouth ready to bite him and I screamed. "Noooooo!" I felt a huge rush of power exit from me and go straight into Jacob. He opened his eyes and phased.

Irina was pushed away from the explosion and I screamed again. "Now!"

All the wolves ran to the vampires and the fight began. I turned to see that Paul wasn't leaving my side. "Paul? Why aren't you going?"

His yellow eyes focused on me and I knew that he was staying to protect me. I smiled and put my head on his soft fur. The energy that had left me made my body feel weak. I probably had given back my gift and thus strengthened Jacob.

I was watching to see where he was and saw him ripping Irina to pieces. Maybe if we hadn't faced the newborn's army the wolves wouldn't have been so effective and deadly, but we had.

Victory was sweet. When the last of them was burned I saw Jacob turn his eyes to me and phased back. He ran to where I was and took me in his arms. "Bells, my Bells, are you ok?"

I was holding my naked Jacob to me, not caring that everyone was watching. "I was so scared... I can't lose you Jacob."

He squeezed me to him. "You won't ever lose me."

Paul barked and I looked at him. "Yes Paul you'll still run naked around La Push for your comments."

I heard the other wolves snort. Jacob looked at me. "Bells I'm going to phase back, you'll ride me."

I smiled and winked at Paul. "I always wanted to ride Jacob."

"Bells!" said an embarrassed Jake.

I laughed. "Sorry munchkin, it was a joke between me and Paul."

Jacob phased back and we went back to Sam and Emily's.

Finally life could go back to normal, as much as dating a werewolf could be defined normal.


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for her help in making the story much better. Here's the end, I hope you'll enjoy and that you'll let me know what you think of it.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**8TH OF JULY 2011**

I was getting ready at my house. My mother, Angela and Leah were fussing over my dress while I was wringing my hands in nervousness. After all, it wasn't everyday that you get married to the man you love.

Outside it was raining, and for once I smiled. There was an old saying that 'a wet bride is a lucky bride' and I couldn't agree more. I hoped that when we reached the beach the rain would stop for a bit. But Jacob had foreseen rain and had decided to put a tent up so that we could get married there no matter what.

I couldn't wait to see him again. They had separated us the day before and I was missing him so much. Today was the day that would bond us together forever.

Allison came in smiling. "Bella, are you ready? Char is a wreck down there, I'm not sure I can hold him together for much longer."

I smiled at my step-mother, she was radiant and pregnant. Yes, she had come back last year and basically camped outside our house until my dad caved and admitted that he loved her too. Since then they have been together and three months ago they told me that I was going to have a sister or brother. I was beyond happy for them. "I'm ready Ally, thanks for your help."

I turned to look at myself in the mirror and smiled softly. My dress was exactly how I wanted it; I'm sure I would surprise Jacob with it. It was a long-length white dress with red laces on my back to fasten it. I was also wearing red shoes and no veil.

When I got out of the room and started to descend the stairs I saw my dad with tears in his eyes, I gulped and tried hard not to cry too.

We got into the car that we had booked and slowly reached First Beach. By the time we had arrived the rain had stopped and we managed to enter the tent without me getting wet. The first thing I noticed was Jacob waiting for me at the altar; he was wearing a dark suit with a white shirt and a red tie. I wanted to laugh about the color of the tie matching my dress; Leah must have bought it for him.

Jacob's expression was of absolute total love and admiration for me. I still was not sure that this wasn't a dream and I prayed that it wasn't. I wanted to be Jacob's wife more than anything in the world.

If a year ago someone had asked me what I wanted I would have answered to be a vampire forever frozen in time. Now I just wanted to be Jacob's for as long as I live.

The priest smiled at us and started the ceremony. "We are here today to bond together Isabella Swan and Jacob Black. They had expressed the desire to write their own vows."

Jacob cleared his voice and I knew he was very emotional. "Bells, I loved you since we were kids, but honestly, I would have never imagined that one day I would call you mine. You've always been too beautiful and too smart and I never thought I would deserve you. I'm glad you've given me the chance to make you happy and to show you from now on that you made the right choice."

I felt tears in my eyes. "Jacob, I know that I've put you through a lot of pain and hurting and believe me I'm grateful that you never gave up on us even when I did. I know that I don't deserve you but I'm going to keep you anyway because I love you. I'll make you happy from now until the I die and I hope to make you as happy as you make me."

The priest smiled and went on with the ceremony. I must admit I was too emotional to hear anything else. The only words I heard were. "I now declare you husband and wife, Jacob you may kiss the bride." And he indeed kissed me.

The ceremony was everything I wanted and more because the pack was all here. Embry and Leah were going to get married next January. Sam and Emily were expecting their first child.

Paul, my favorite wolf after Jacob, had imprinted a month earlier. I had been saddened a bit thinking that he would forget our bond, but the day after he imprinted he had come to my house and declared in no uncertain terms that while he was going to love his imprint to death, I was going to be his special Bella for as long as he lived. We were both happy with that arrangement.

Regarding the younger wolves, they had not yet expressed any desire to have serious relationships so we decided to address the problem of them keeping the secret until it would was needed.

While everyone was partying and celebrating I couldn't help but spare a thought towards the Cullen's. They were still in Volterra but had heard about my wedding and had called to congratulate me. All except Edward. Alice told me that he wasn't ready yet to face my moving-on. Though he was kind of dating Jane, I shuddered at the thought, but Alice told me that it was actually funny watching the two of them trying to date each other. I was just glad that they were out of my life and that I wouldn't have any more trouble with the vampire world.

After that faithful day in the clearing I had lost all the power to order the wolves around, but I wasn't sorry. It had probably been needed to strengthen Jacob in the moment before getting bitten. I was grateful that we got out unscathed, but all of us had been touched by the darkness and none of us would ever be the same.

What I learned since I came to Forks is that life is not just black or white, that happiness sometimes comes after you reach the depth of despair. But the most important lesson I learned is that you should always follow your heart, because that's the only way for you to be with the man who is destined for you.

I don't know where I would be if Jacob hadn't been so stubborn, but surely I can't imagine that I could possibly be happier anywhere else.

**THE END**


	39. Outtake JacobCharlie

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this outtake. As promised here's the chat between Jacob and Charlie before Bella and Jacob go to see Allison.

* * *

**OUTTAKE JACOB/CHARLIE**

**Jacob's POV **

I was nervous when I arrived at Bella's house. Charlie, the man I loved like a father, was going to have a heartfelt speech about me taking his daughter away for two days. I put my hand in my pocket and touched the small box where my mother's engagement ring was securely kept. I smiled recalling my dad's face when I asked for it, he had asked me if I was sure and I nodded. After all, there was no one else I could ever love more than Bella Swan. I loved everything about her from her clumsiness to her blush. My intention to marry her was in my mind since I was five, the first time I laid my eyes on her I knew that there was no coming back.

Renee, Bella's mother had been a piece of cake compared to what Charlie's reaction might be. When I called her she was surprised but then I told her the abridged version of how it all happened. She had been silently listening to me and at the end when I told her that I wanted her blessing I was met with astounding silence. I cleared my voice and she sighed. "Jacob, I have just one question for you, if you could change anything about Bella what would it be?"

I thought seriously about her question. Bella was sometimes too stubborn but then at the end she would always see the right path and she was too selfless but that could be counted more as a quality. I realized that I loved the whole package. "Honestly, I wouldn't change a thing. I'm aware that she has defects, she is stubborn and sometimes she doesn't see what is right in front of her. She thinks too much and overanalyzes everything and she would rather hurt herself than anyone else...but I guess that is Bella and that's what I want."

Renee laughed. "Well, I think that you're aware of what you're getting. I was scared that you would hold Bella on a pedestal like Edward did. It was almost creepy how perfect he thought she was. I think the beauty of Bella is that she has flaws like any other person and when you get in to a relationship you have to love the defects as well as the qualities of your mate. So Jacob... you have my blessing, but hurt my baby and I'll hunt you down."

I laughed. "Believe me that Charlie and my dad would be on me before you took the plane. And not just them, my friends love her a lot and they would be the first to kick my ass if I hurt her."

"Good... my only request is that you have her call me after she says yes." She replied.

I got nervous. "I'm not sure she will say yes at the first try..."

"Believe me Jacob, I know my daughter and I'm sure her heart is yours. If she left Edward, and I was sure that their relationship was bordering on obsession, then there isn't much more to say." She told me and I knew she was right. Edward had been her world and if she left him and decided to be with me then her heart was surly mine.

I shook myself out of my reverie; I had been standing on Bella's front door for too long. I rang the bell and I took a deep breath. It was now or never.

Charlie opened the door and he had his cop-face on. I couldn't really tell if he was trying to scare me or not. "Hello... Chief." I stuttered out, not sure how I should address him.

He smirked and I felt my heart quicken, that sinister smile was so not good. I gulped and his smirk widened. "Come on in Jacob."

I sighed; he had called me Jacob not son as usual. He was enjoying this far too much, I knew that as soon as we left he would call my dad and they would laugh about it. Those two old goons. I repressed a smile, knowing that Charlie would be even worse if he thought I wasn't taking this talk seriously.

"Let's go to the living room." He said and walked inside.

I followed him. He was standing and motioned for me to sit. So he was really going to play it tough, him standing over me would be to show who was in charge. My wolf growled slightly, he didn't like someone showing power over him. I repressed his displeasure because I really needed Charlie's approval. I would not propose to my Bells if her father was against it.

I sat and folded my hands in my lap. My eyes never left his and he seemed to be studying me. "So Jacob... what are your intentions towards my daughter? Because let me tell you that I'm not really happy about this little trip of yours."

I suppressed a smile; he would be even more pissed if he knew where we were going and whom we would be meeting. "Sir... err... Charlie... you know I've loved your daughter since we were kids. I know I don't deserve her and that she would be probably better off with someone who would have more to offer than me. But Bella has given me a chance and I can tell you that I won't screw things up. I love her, she possess all of my heart...my intentions are serious. I'm here asking your blessing for me to propose to her. Next year I'll start working and I'll provide for her...I haven't got much money wise, but I can promise you that she'll never be short on love and support."

Charlie gulped and gave me his back. I wasn't sure about his behavior, was it a good sign or a bad one? I saw him passing his sleeve over his eyes, was he crying? I felt my heart miss a beat. He turned to look at me with his eyes shining. "Jacob...son... I don't think there is anyone else I would rather give my blessing to. You were at Bella's side in the darkest moment in her life and you stuck there, you never gave up even when she went back to Edward...I admire you Jacob, your persistence and your love are admirable. So yes, you can marry my daughter."

I stood up and hugged him. He hugged me back and we stayed like that for a while. We were both happy to know the depth of our bond. Because I loved this man as much as his daughter, he was my family.

Charlie moved away first and blushing went to retrieve something from a drawer. He walked towards me and put a small package in my hand. I looked down and blushed too. "Here, I'm sure you might be prepared but as I told Bella I'm not ready to be a grandpa yet...better safe than sorry."

I blushed even more and put the pack of condoms in my back pocket. I was so not showing this memory to my pack. They would tease me mercilessly. "Err thanks Charlie."

He laughed at my expression and I laughed too. Then he went to call Bella and I allowed myself to relax, everything was going well...I just hoped that it wasn't too soon to propose to her...well I was going to wait and see and try to pick the right time.

Bella chose that exact moment to come down from her room and I soon was lost in her as usual. When my Bells was around everything else disappeared. I took a deep breath; I was ready to start the rest of my life with her.


	40. Outtake Charlie and Allison

**AN**: thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this outtake. Here it is as promised the last outtake of Forever is never enough.

* * *

**Outtake: Charlie and Allison**

**Charlie's POV**

I woke up at the sound of the birds chirping. I looked at the clock on my nightstand and I realized that it was early, six o'clock. Today Billy couldn't go fishing so I decided for the first time in twenty years to relax and sleep a bit more. I turned on the other side and I heard a sound coming from Bella's room. Probably Jacob was once again trying to leave before I woke up. As if they could really fool the Chief of police. At least I knew that they were engaged to be married and if something happened they would take it in stride. It was still funny though how they tiptoed around me and Billy, as if we haven't been young too!

My Bells had finally chosen Jacob over Edward, sometimes it still puzzled me. I knew that my daughter had taken after me, and the Swans could be really stubborn and blind regarding feelings. I stuck my heart to Renee for so long that when she came along I couldn't really see what was right in front of me.

The sigh that escaped me was of pain and regret. While I was happy that my Bells was having her happily ever after, I was still suffering and missing her so much. It was quite sad that I couldn't even say her name, it hurt too much. But she was better off without me. What could I offer a woman like her? Now she was in Sacramento working and having the career she rightly deserved. I must admit that part of me had been scared that if I had asked her to stay she would have eventually left like my first wife did. Forks was a little town in the middle of nowhere with too much rain, but I loved it. And I was surprised but glad that Bells had fallen in love with the place too.

I recalled the talk we had when she had been back from a week in sunny California. Jake had gone with her to meet Renee and they had a blast. But the night she was back we sat together in the kitchen. I was drinking a beer and she was sipping tea. Bells had smiled at me and said, "I missed Forks. I thought that a place like California would suit me better but honestly, I missed the rain, the forest and you."

I smiled warmly at her. "I guess Forks grows on you until you can't leave it anymore."

She had smiled back. "It's more than just the town; I guess it's the air that you breathe here. There is something magical around."

I had chuckled and after a quick kiss to my newfound romantic daughter, I went to watch a game on TV.

Life was good but it could have been much better if I had someone to share it with. Sue had tried to hint about us, but I couldn't really bring myself to take her up on her offer. Besides being Harry's wife, I still had someone else in my heart.

I shook my head, she was gone and never coming back. And it was only my fault. Maybe if I try to date Sue eventually I'll forget her. I got out of bed and decided to try my new resolve. I would take a shower, eat breakfast and then I would go and ask Sue out. How hard could it be? I sat back on the bed and put my head in my hands. Closing my eyes it was her I saw, why didn't I at least try? Living with regret like this would eventually kill me, but now maybe she had moved on. Maybe she was happy and what if I went there and screwed her life up? No, I loved her enough to let her be free. What was with today and my nostalgic mood?

Okay, shower, breakfast and Sue. I repeated that mantra until it stuck in my brain. After all Sue was still a beautiful woman, she was caring and sweet. But she isn't her, whispered a voice in my head that sounded too much like Billy. My best friend knew me too well and he had suggested many times to me that I should call her. But I stubbornly refused and every time Billy had sighed and told me that I was a fool. A fool and a coward. I found myself envying Jacob, the kid had guts. He had stayed with Bella through hell, she had left his side to go back to Edward and Jacob had stuck with her. Now they were together, I really admired his relentlessness.

I put on my jacket and headed for the door. Today I would ask Sue out and move on. I wasn't prepared to the sight that greeted me. There, in all her beauty I saw Allison. I watched her, transfixed; it had been so long since I saw her. She was even more beautiful than I remembered and her eyes, so deep and intense gave me the butterflies. I felt my knees weakening. "Ally... what... what are you doing here?"

She smiled a little. "Hey Char, I... I just moved back to Forks and I came to see...you."

My heart stopped beating for a moment. "You came back? Why? I thought that Sacramento was a promotion..." I was stalling but my brain had stopped working the moment I saw her here.

She shrugged her shoulders. "There are more important things than work." She replied never taking her eyes off me.

I gulped and I knew that I wasn't ready to face her and my feelings. It was one thing to miss her and another to have her here on my porch. "You look good." I managed to say.

"So do you." She whispered back.

I wished I could walk up to her and kiss her senseless, but too much time had passed. Maybe she was here just to tell me goodbye. "Was there something you needed to say?"

Her eyes were guarded. "Can't I come in?"

"I... I don't think it's a good idea." I said, I didn't want Bella to meet Allison, or I would never hear the end of it.

I saw her looking down but I didn't miss the sadness in her eyes, I was a monster. "Why are you here Ally?"

She looked up and straightened her shoulders. "I'm here because I love you. I'm here because someone has told me that if you love someone you should fight for him. So I left Sacramento, my new job, my new house, I left everything to be back here with you."

I was stunned. Never in a million years would I have expected such words from her. I longed to say it back, but I was paralyzed in fear. "I... I don't know what to say."

She grimaced. "I suppose you still stubbornly refuse to admit that you love me back, so I brought with me this tent." And she showed me a bag. "I'll camp here, outside your house until you admit that you love me too. I'm not going away this time and I won't let you walk away either. We have only one life Char and I want to spend it with you."

I cleared my throat, feeling really nervous. I watched while she opened the tent and started putting it up. I smiled and sat on the porch. She struggled a bit but in half an hour it was set it up. She looked at me then. "I'll be inside here waiting."

Bella chose that moment to get out, she looked at me and then at the tent. "What's that?"

I blushed. "That's a tent... and inside it is Allison."

Bella looked again at me and then again at the tent. She walked down the stairs and arrived at the entrance of the tent. "Allison, are you there? It's Bella."

I was shocked that my daughter would just walk to a perfect stranger and speak so warmly. Allison opened the tent and I heard. "Bella! So good to see you again. How's that boyfriend of yours? He is really something isn't he?"

Bella smiled softly. "Jacob is well; we're getting married next year. I'm glad you're back, don't give up, the Swans are stubborn but eventually he will give in. I'll surely see you later." My daughter, or should I call her from now on 'Judah', raised her hand and after a goodbye she entered the truck and disappeared.

And then it hit me, Bella and Jacob had gone away for a weekend, and Sacramento was their destination! Billy must have tipped them and they had gone there to... I felt tears in my eyes; those three would get an earful from me. But first I had to do something else.

I stood up and walked to the tent. "Ally...forgive me." She opened the tent and looked at me in silence. "You're right I love you too, I was too blind and too scared to admit it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you too."

She jumped in my arms and before I could react her lips were on mine. I don't think anything tasted as good as her. And she was finally mine; this time around I was never going to let her go.


End file.
